The Bow of the Vale
by king carlos
Summary: He died protecting everything, but the Goddess that favors him is not done with him yet. In a whole new world with new allies and old allies by his side he must protect Westeros from the threat that is coming, his name is Tigrevrumd Arryn. Rating M because Game of Thrones, Tyrion, and Oberyn; slight AU as Women can also fight and command here, even if that is frowned upon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything here, it all belongs to it's respective owners. All I own is the idea for this story, nothing more.**

* * *

On the end of a hard battle, a hero fell. He had bled and fought with everything he had, his friends died around him as the demon continued fighting and with a final roar the hero aimed his bow, the energy of six od the seven vytrals joined together with the energy of his black bow and the power of the Goddess of Death to release a final strike that pierced the heart of the demon, the blast so strong that the hero and his friends all died together with him at the blast but the hero was happy nonetheless.

That still meant that he had ridden the world of a disaster that would have possibly annihilated mankind, a death to protect everything was worth it.

'_But, do you really think this is the end?_' The seductive voice he was familiar with echoed in his head as he floated in the vacuum, his soul opening its eyes in wonder as he saw in front of him. It was a beautiful woman with skin as white as paper but a dress, hair, and eyes pinch dark as ink.

He looked at it and despite having never seen her true form he could tell easily enough who it was.

"Tir Na Fal." He said to the goddess in front of him. Yes, she was undoubtedly the Goddess of Night, Darkness and Death, and also someone who had helped him during his last fight to protect the world.

"_Oh, so you do remember me, boy. But, if you desire, you may also call me by some of my other names like The Stranger, The Crone, The Mother, Rhlor, or even The Many-Faced God. I go by those names too, even if most forget about them just as well. Regardless, I am not here to talk of the slights the world gives to me, I am here because I have a request to you." _She said and I looked at her seriously. If a Goddess such as her wants something done she would do it herself, I know that for a fact, but to request my help... Is it possible that some other demon still remains?!

If so, then what of those still alive? What of Regin and the others back in Brune or Zchteid?

"_I see by your expression that you are willing to listen. That is good, very good. My request is for you to again save the world, but not the one you lived until this point. Unfortunately, I cannot bring someone back from the dead, that would be for my brother-husband Perkunas and he is a muddleheaded idiot who would never do such a thing due to his pride. Regardless, you will be reborn in a whole new world, this world is in imminent as a threat no smaller than Koschei and the other demons. However, the world does not realize this as of now and the noble houses continue petty squabbles instead of focusing on the much bigger threat. I want you to help this world to go on living, to save that new world. By going there I will find you a noble enough house to be born into and there will be some allies of yours that I will also send, please save that world before it is too late." _Tir Na Fal said.

I nodded my head, I was already dead and could honestly say I wouldn't mind just falling back to sleep, but if a whole world is about to face a threat of that level and there is no one to protect against it... yeah I cannot just stand by and do nothing.

"I accept." I said.

"_Good, that is very good. Now, remember, the enemy is the Night King, and no I am not married to him. He is a monster called White Walker and they ARE coming in time, remember that. Now I will begin your reincarnation, please be aware that I will twinkle somethings with you, nothing negative I assure you but just some little things to ensure that you are better equipped to survive as you will not have the Black Bow to help you. Well, other things can be arranged anyway." _She said and I blacked out, darkness covered my body as I closed my eyes, information of many things entered my head and many marvels of technology entered my mind. And thus, a new life started for me.

* * *

In the Red Keep, a woman's wails could clearly be heard. An old man with a white head and an anxious look paced up and down as he looked nervous at the door where the woman was wailing. It has been going on for many hours already and his wife has had two miscarriages already, he could not help but pray to the seven that they would let the kid live.

The sky was under a torrential storm with thunder and even snow despite not being the right time and winter had not arrived, it was at that moment that a tremor shocked the entirety of King's Landing, it was nothing gigantic but it still happened and it was at the end of the tremor that a child's wail rocketed the room. The old man could hear the sound and noticed that as soon as the baby was born the weather dispersed and the sky started shining again, the old man looked at the door intensely and wondered if he should use his sword to cut the door open or if he should call for one of his bannermen to break it.

That accursed door then opened just as the old man was about to barge in and a woman pocked her head out of the door.

"Congratulations, Lord Hand. You have a healthy son that is full of vitality." She said and John Arryn could no longer wait, barging into the room and looking around. He could see that his wife was still recovering and noticed the bundle of clothes in her hand, moving towards it he saw a cute little head with his eagle-like eyes and his nose and jaws but with the irises of his eyes and his hair being the same as his wife.

He was simply perfect, and he would make sure that nothing on this three times dammed wretched city could EVER get to him. **EVER!**

He'd kill whoever tried with the full might of the Vale if needs be.

"What should be his name?" His wife, Lisa Arryn (formerly Tully) asked, her voice containing more warmth in it than any other time they talked.

"I had the idea to call him Ronnald, but for some reason, upon seeing him I can only think one name. His name should be Tigrevurmd Arryn." He said and the baby seemed like he wanted to nod his head, but it was impossible due to his current body. Regardless, John Arryn could only think this adorable.

* * *

_5 Years Later_

_Tigre's P.O.V._

It has been five years since I was born. I don't quite remember the first two or so years as I slept most of it but from when I was three forward I quickly started to understand my surroundings.

This world is somewhat similar to my own but with some great differences. First and chief amongst them is the fact that there are two supercontinents, one is Essos where all sorts of city-estates exist and with many wonders and cultures throughout the lands, the other is Westeros where I live. Westeros is divided in Seven Kingdoms, even if this definition is not quite accurate, and the land beyond the wall.

The 'Seven Kingdoms' (more like eight really) are divided by many lords and regions, the regions and the respective Paramount Houses are as follow:

\- The North with the Starks;

\- Dorne with the Martels;

\- Riverland with the Tullys (my mother is one of them actually making me a potential heir, as hard as it would be for that to happen);

\- Westerlands with the Laninisters;

\- The Reach with the Tyrrels;

\- Iron Island with the Greyjoys;

\- Stormlands with the Baratheons;

And finally the Valle of Arryn with the Arryn family as the Paramount house. That is my house, in this new life I no longer am a lord of a small territory, instead, I am to command a territory that is comparable to the entirety of Brune in extension. The pressure is gigantic but I will do my utmost to be the best lord possible and also ensure that we are ready to whatever danger is close at hand.

"Young lord, it is time." A soldier in blue of house Arryn said, behind me two other guards nodded before standing around me as we moved along. My father, the current 'hand of the king' was extremely worried about my safety and always kept guards around me for protection. I think this is a bit much but it still beats mother's idea of keeping an entire group of 30 soldiers around me wherever I go. Mother and father don't have a good relationship but they still love me very much.

I was thinking so when we finally reached our desired destination, father was there with a gentle smile that made me think more of a grandfather than a father.

"Son, today is a very special day." He said. "Today we begin your martial training, you can go chose one of the weapons here for you to feel it."

As he said that I could see all sorts of blunted weapons on display, not wasting any time I took the bow and arrow since I miss this weapon way too much.

Father looked a bit dejected at that, but I just like the bow more anyway.

"Very well, about the form to shot it you must-" He was about to start but I ignored him as I aimed the bow and shot one time, the arrow only going about 50 meters. I launched a second arrow and it went further but completely missed the target.

Understanding the weapon I took a position once more, not waiting much I started releasing arrow after arrow at the target 150 meters away.

15 arrows, 15 bullseyes.

"He must be blessed by the Warrior. It is the only explanation." One of the guards mentioned and quickly the notion started to spread. And thus I started my new training as I need to grow stronger, I want to be able to go even further with the arrows than on my last life!

What I failed to notice at the time was that others were there watching me as I lost myself on shoting the targets.

* * *

3° Person P.O.V.

One such person was the king who started laughing excitedly seeing the young Tigre and hitting the kingsguard beside him on the shoulder.

"Now THAT is what I call a young lord! A innate warrior for sure, not like that pisspoor excuse I have for a son with that sister of yours, isn't that right?! Hahahahaha!" Robbert laughed in happiness for his friend who was as good as a father to him, he knew that if someone deserved a formidable heir was John Arryn and he had heard how the boy was already showing some geniality by that fool Pycelle who was teaching him, and now he was already proving on the tender age of five and without training to be one of the deadliest archers he has ever seen. Good, very good!

Meanwhile, the kingsguard was gritting his teeth. Not that he hated the boy, far from it as the boy was a good and intelligent lad and Jaime Lannister knew he was a good person, but because of the words of Robbert about Joffery.

'Laugh all you want, you whoremonger fool. You don't even have a child to begin with, the prince is MY child, not yours.' Jaime thought vindictively, his mind conjuring images of the night he had with his sister not long ago and that he would have tonight as well, his groin armor straining already.

On another balcony, there was the master of Coin, Peter Baelish, who was glaring at the boy. The boy was a problem for his plans but even when he tried to poison him ten times during his infancy. It was like he was immune to poison and sending assassins was impossible as he ALWAYS had a tight security around him.

'No matter, I can just wait for a better opportunity. There will be a chance when chaos really descends to make my move.'

Besides that, there was one more person. A boy of about ten years old, he had a birthmark over his nose and part of his face as well as the classical Baratheon's blue eyes and dark hair. The said boy was one that Tigre hasn't seen before but he still knew all the same from his previous life very well, the strongest knight he ever met, a man of honor and valor that were unmatchable.

One of the people that were reincarnated in this world with Tigre, Roland Baratheon, the oldest son of Stannis Baratheon.

"So you too are here. Good, that is very good, my friend."

* * *

**AN:**

**This is an experiment of mine, I always thought that Game of Thrones and Madan no Ou to Vanadis would match well. There will not be too many Madan no Ou to Vanadis' characters but there will be some. **

**Currently, there are Tigre, who is the son of John Arryn, and Roland, who is the son of Stannis. There can be other characters from there as well, ideas of possible positions for them would be appreciated, I might even include characters from other shows as well as long as they are from medieval shows (magic or not, but if so the characters will not have magic).**

**Anyway, Follow, Favorite, and Review if at all possible =)**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I finished shooting the arrows of the entire batch I was about to ask for more when father came along and patted my head affectionately.

"That is good, my boy. Excellent even, you will be the best archer in the whole of the Seven Kingdoms!" He said proudly, but his face turned serious right after. "However, even the best archer needs to know how to hold a sword. Go, take one and I will teach you one thing or another of how to deal with them."

"Okay, father." I said with fake excitement, I always was terrible at swordplay, no questions asked there. Truth be told I would be hard-pressed to find someone worse than me on it even amongst those who never took a sword before.

However, when I put my hand on the sword I could sense something as different, I could remember clearly the images of how Ellen fought, her postures and the way she used to swing her sword. It was like I had all of those images firmly on my head.

_'This is my gift to you, I can't have you being unable to fight with other weapons after all. Thankfully my younger brother was not stupid enough to go against me on this, even if he is called The Warrior he is more scared of me than anyone else._' The voice of Tir Na Fal echoed in my head.

Knowing this I had to wonder if I was doing the right thing, this looked like a cheap way to victory, but I can't think like that. I have to become the very best I can and learn all I can if I want to be able to be ready when the moment to face those who I was sent to face arrive.

With that set, I took out the sword that was closest to Arifar I could find. It was nothing that great but it would do.

I positioned myself in front of father and prepared a stance.

He was smiling but when he saw my stance his face got rigid and he prepared himself just as well.

* * *

3° Person's P.O.V.

John Arryn didn't know what to say.

He was a proud father, his son was an undeniable genius but he had to wonder if one of his guards has been teaching him in secret, after all, what other explanation would there be for his son to naturally enter a perfect stance like that?! John Arryn could not see any holes in that defense and he was in shock to realize that, his son was even more gifted than he thought!

On the side, the other warriors realized that as well and could only marble at that.

"Well fuck, that kid is an innate monster!" Robbert cursed/praised Tigre, this time Jaime didn't even notice the words of that oaf of a king, he was simply comparing himself at that age with the young Tigre and found himself lacking.

That was probably the first real blow to the self-confidence of Jaime who always prided himself of being a genius at fighting.

Father and son started fighting and the two clashed blades quickly, the child much faster than John expected and if not for his longer reach and experience he might even have been on a disadvantage. Seeing that he was not going to win this Tigre started moving back, his father advancing with him until they were close to the place where the weapons were put and without thinking much Tigre took the spear there, dropping the sword for the spear his movements changed and now he was moving like another Vanadis he knew well, Ludmila.

Her style was completely different from that of Ellen and was less instinctive and, instead, it was born from years of practice that Tigre was putting forward in a spearmanship that would not lose even to Obery Martel, the Red Viper.

The spectators could only look in shock as, in the end, the kid did in fact lost but only due to being physically spent and not due to his father actually defeating him.

Everyone around could only stare in bewilderment until someone spoke out.

"Seven hells, that kid will be a monster when he grows up!" Robbert said in a booming voice, suddenly feeling that maybe he should spend some more time in training instead of only drinking and whoring, he had to keep in shape or the 'demon of the trident' just might lose to a child on a few more years.

John, by his part, was brimming with pride at his son. Yes, this is what he wanted, someone who he knew he could trust the Vale to without worries. His only concern was finding someone to go and actually replace him so as to leave John the option of focus on this brilliant genius of his. John was already quite old, more than sixty years old by this point, and he was starting to think that perhaps another should replace him.

John then talked to his son.

"Child, how did you learn to move like that?" He asked and, to Tigre, it looked way too much like a kind grandpa instead of a father.

"... I just felt it was natural." He said and it was not untrue, he was only doing what was natural after what Tir Na Fal did to him. It was still weird, though, to be able to actually fight with something besides his bow. Well, he still rather preffered the bow anyway so it wouldn't make that big of a difference.

"Very well, you indeed are quite good with fighting but you still need to work on your stamina. I have many other matters to attend right now but the guards here will look after your training and tell me all about it in the evening." John said and Tigre nodded, he then was to start exercising and not long after most others onlookers went away, the one exception that actually went and joined Tigre was the son of Stannis' previous marriage.

As Tigre was running laps the son of Stannis' first marriage started jogging beside him.

The two didn't speak a thing, Tigre because he didn't recognize the one beside him and Roland because he was thinking about how to talk first.

Finally the older boy spoke up first.

"... You were quite ingenious back then, your trick that almost defeated my Navarre knights still impresses me." Roland said to Tigre who was shocked in hearing this and when he tried to turn to see the person that spoke he tripped on his own feet and ended up face-first on the floor.

Roland, seeing this, could only shake his head internally. He knew that the boy would be invaluable as an ally but he really could be clumsy sometimes.

* * *

Later that day the two looked for somewhere to talk in private. They found a deserted room and Roland was about to speak when Tigre raised his hand for Roland to wait. The older boy nodded and Tigre moved to the walls and started hitting them with his hands to hear the sounds and after a minute he finished examining the walls and looked at the floor where he hit it a few times with his feet and after testing for a while took out a pair of short swords he took with him and looked at a wall he went before and spoke.

"Come out now, I know there isn't others here beside you on the wall." He said and nothing happened for a while before the sound of hasty steps could be heard there and Tigre finally relaxed.

Roland, seeing this, shock his head.

"This place really disgusts me, there isn't any honor here and every wall has ears and eyes." Roland said. "It is almost like there are copies of Thernadier and Ganelon here, just more numerous and even more obvious in their desire for power."

"I guess so, honestly I never really left this castle until now so I wouldn't be able to say." Tigre admitted. "But, are you really Roland?"

"Yes, I am. And, as a Brune knight, I must ask what happened back there. Was his majesty safe? And of the nation?" Roland asked with both hands on Tigre's shoulders and squeezed a bit too strongly, Tigre might have been blessed in some ways to now be able to fight as the Vanadis of his previous life but Roland had a strength in his arms that was much greater than Tigre's own.

Tigre, seeing the face of the man who he knew was the best knight he has ever met and completely loyal to Brune, decided to speak of everything that happened.

Of the invasion of the Muozinel invasion and the fights there, of Tigre saving the prince who turned out to be a princess, of fighting Ternadhier who tried to take over the throne, of the Saint-Groel incident, of the end of the civil war, of receiving the title of Knight of the Moonlight by the king, of his majesty passing (at this point Tigre had to stop as Roland cried due to the information), and continued about the other subjects involving Brune like the quelling a rebellion made by the cousin of Regin and wife of Thernadier and saving Regin, of the demons that appeared, of being appointed as king to Zchteid by the previous king, of making the preparations for a marriage with Regin which would make him king of both Zchteid and Brune (at that Roland was especially shocked but before the knight inside a child's body could acuse him of anything Tigre explained that he only decided to do so because he would never abandon Brune and would always be a citizen of Brune inside and forever would protect them), of how, before the procedures took place, him and the Vanadis fighting against the demons and how Tigre died to give the finishing blow to the demon before he could injury or kill any other person.

Rolan heard this and was stumped in silence for a few good moments before he nodded to himself.

"Very well, I believe in what you say." Roland said and Tigre sighed in relief, even he knew his tale, truth as it may be, was far fetched at best and most intelligent people would never believe it, but Roland knew Tigre was no liar and he could well imagine the boy who would face him and his Durandal with only a bow and no armor would be daring enough to try those things.

Tigre was about to say more when he gapped in shock, after all it was not every day that you see Roland kneeling in front of you.

"We might no longer be on our previous world and you might not have been crowned king but I will still make this pledge of fealty to you, my sword is yours to comand from this day to the end of my days." Roland said and Tigre was stunned for a moment before scrambling forward to the kneeling boy and pulling him upward.

"Stand, please stand sir Rolland. There is no need to act like that." Tigre said in a rush, he was not one to enjoy these sort of actions. "Why not just be my friend? When I need help I will ask and when you need help you ask, this would be better. So, friends?" Tigre pushed his right hand forward for a handshake.

Roland looked at Tigre and for a moment he felt like he was looking at the king he swore to so long ago, a king who saw more than a peasant who was good with a blade and that saw him as a friend.

Roland smiled, despite what Tigre might say Roland was already firm on his decision of allegiance but if the younger boy wanted to put it in other words that was fine as well.

"Friends." Roland said, shaking hands with Tigre while adding inside the words 'My Majesty'.

* * *

**AN:**

**Short chapter, more to put out the relationship between Tigre and Roland than anything else. The two will be friends and quite close together, the two are 'monsters' in their own rights and both have great mind for military tactics. But, neither is all that great for thinking on politics, not really. For that there will be one other person they will find to help them there, but after this one I am not sure I want more characters of Madan no Ou, I don't want to blot this fic with characters of Madan no Ou, this still is a GoT mainly fic.**

**I am divided between having Ludmila as the twin sister of Rob Stark and the main love interest or perhaps Lim as a friend and advisor, I am not even sure if I should go with single pairing or harem (Tigre had one in the original anyway, it wouldn't be that strange considering that the world of GoT has freaking incest as norm to house Targaryan). Why not you all tell me your thoughts to see what we've got?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just had too much ideas but don't expect me to keep posting in this speed.**

**Age of the characters that appeared so far and will appear in this chapter:**

**Tigrevurmud Arryn - 8 years old**

**Joffrey 'Baratheon' (more Waters really) - 9 years old**

**Thomen 'Baratheon' (more Waters really) - 5 years old**

**Myrcella 'Baratheon' (more Waters really) - 6 years old**

**Roland Baratheon - 13 years old**

* * *

_3 Years Later_

Prince Joffrey was not happy. He was not happy at all, and the reason was easy to understand.

He has not been getting any of the attention he desired and 'deserved' by his father. His father only had eyes for the whores around and that annoying brat of the Vale, Tigrevurmud Arryn. The king talked of him as if the kid was the warrior reborn.

Joffrey had tried this morning to go and challenge him, he was a lion and as such he is superior to all others, his mother has always told him how he was just like his uncle Jaime but more beautiful and perfect due to being a prince. Told him of how he was destined to be above all others and how everyone else would bow to him in the future.

But, Joffrey did not care to wait for the future, he wanted to dominate now. For that he needed to showcase his superiority, perhaps by plunging the sword through Tigre's head and mounting it on a spike, his father would praise him. However, things did not work that well as he was not allowed to use live steel, instead, he was to use a blunted sword against Tigre.

'It was because of that, if not for the weapon being blunted I would not have lost against that annoying peasant!' Joffrey raged in his room while his mother tended his bruised body. Not that it was hurt due to Tigre hitting him too hard, if anything he was light on his treatment but Joffrey was just a slightly puggy and weak little boy who has never worked hard in his nine years of life (he is one year older than Tigre).

"Don't you worry, my little lion. You will one day rule him and he will have to do whatever you say." Cersei soothed her son, not carrying about the ideas these talks might create in the head of the cruel child.

Joffrey was about to say something when someone barged into the room, it was a young child with blond hair and green eyes that looked with a radiant smile at her mother while having a crown of flowers in hand.

"Mom, mom, look at this! I asked Tigre to help me make one and we made this cute crown of flowers to me, does this means I am the queen of love and beauty now?!" Myrcella asked happily as she showed the crown of flowers to her mother, it has many different types of colorful flowers and her child has such a cute and resplendent smile on her face that her mother could only smile back at her.

Not long behind came Thomen, a kitten in hand as he walked in while also smiling.

"Mom, look at this. Tigre's cat has given birth last month and he gave me one of the kittens, isn't it cute? He said the name should be Rurick but isn't it still cute?" Thomen said excitedly.

Tigre, despite his capacity as a young warrior genius, was extremely gentle and good for the younger children of Cersei which actually made it all the harder for her to know if she should hate or appreciate the boy who, on one side made her precious lion suffer on the training grounds, and on the other made her other children so happy with presents, stories, and just talking and spending some time with them.

Joffrey, however, knew how to react to this well.

"Hound." Joffrey said making the scared and burned man walk forward. "I want the crown and the kitten." He said and the hound, under the gaze of the queen who did nothing, took the gifts while the two kids tried to not let them be taken, but the two were small and children while the hound was much bigger and stronger. It was not even a contest.

The Clegane then gave the two things to the prince who stood up.

The prince, wanting to show his dominance, turned his eyes at the children, his younger brother and sister.

"You see this?" He asked, pointing at a bruise on the cheek that was barely even red. "This is what that 'friend' of yours did. He wounded the prince and you accept bribery of him?! Not in front of me, you won't, this is what I think of the gifts!" Joffrey then proceeded to throw the kitten to the ground with force, almost killing it before actually starting to stomp on him to the terror of Thomen who started crying and pleading his brother to stop, which he did not do and instead proceeded to crush the crown of flowers in his hands to the sound of the cries of Myrcela.

Cersei, seeing this, actually smiled and thought.

'Yes, the kids must know that they shouldn't have been friendly or accept anything for our enemies, this will be a good lesson.'

After he was finished Joffrey turned to the stunned hound.

"Take the two little traitors to their quarters for them to have time to think. And warn the guards that the crown prince will hand whoever lets them go before my say so." Joffrey said and when the two children heard this they were terrified and turned to their mother in plea but the queen went to Joffrey and put her hands in his shoulders.

"Very good son, you must be firm and just in your rule. They accepted bribery so this punishment is fair." She said and Joffrey puffed out his chest in pride.

No longer feeling the bruises he was to walk out when he tripped on the pool of blood created by the killed kitten and fell to the fall. His nose got a bit hurt and he started wailing as if in great pain and Cersei went to soothe her golden lion.

* * *

On the Kingswood Robbert Baratheon was enjoying another of his hunts, with him there was Baristan Selmy and two other kingsguard as well as 20 men from the Vale. Well, the Vale men were not there to protect the king exactly, their main charge was to protect the boy that was walking beside the king.

"So, do you think we can get a stag today? I feel like eating a stag today." Robbert asked the boy.

"I believe we can find something, your majesty. But, are you sure you should be trying to kill a stag considering it is the symbol of your house?" The boy asked.

The king, for his part, just shrugged his shoulder.

"Who cares, I am king and I feel like sinking my teeth into something big and juicy today." Robert said and the boy shrugged as well to this answer which made the king laugh and playfully hit him on the shoulder, which almost made the boy fall to the ground. "I knew you would not fuss over these small details, a young warrior prodigy in the making for sure, wouldn't you say Barristan?"

The older kingsguard only lightly smiled as he answered.

"I suppose this is true, your grace. Young Tigre does feel like a promising seedling for the future." Baristan Selmy said, in all honesty, the older knight could only sigh in praise at the young boy when it comes to martial prowess and he was also kind to those of lower status than him, he would make a good Lord Paramount for sure.

Robbert only smiled, some sadness in his eyes as he thought that it really sucked that he could not exchange the boy for his poor piss ant excuse for a son.

"Wine! Wine, gods dammit." Robbert yelled and quickly enough a young boy with golden hair came to deliver wine to him. The king was displeased seeing this. "See this, Baristan? Even on a fucking forest these golden bastards still are around. Fuck, Tigre why did I let your lord father agree to let even my squire be a Lannister?

Tigre did not answer as he was searching for clues of animal trails and as the king was about to ask again the young boy spoke out.

"My majesty, there is a trail of what I believe to be a mountain lion going to the right as well as one of a stag in the same direction." Tigre said, it surprised the others as most mountain lions did not habit these areas but it was not exactly impossible for a few to be there, after all when Tywin was hand of King Aerys he has managed to put a few of those in the forest discreetly, a way to put more lions close to the center of power.

A show of power that house Lannister could reach even what others thought impossible as normally only the king was able to approve such changes but Tywin approved of this discreetly while hand.

"Good, let's go in that direction then." Robbert said boisterously and marched ahead of the others, making Baristan and the other knights hurry along to follow him, by the king's side was Tigre who kept pointing to the right direction.

The group moved quickly and around ten minutes after they finally arrived at where the mountain lion was feasting on a dead stag, the king turned to the others and spoke up.

"I will go first, protect me if necessary Baristan. Tigre, move back at least 40 meters for protection, I would not be able to face John if anything were to happen to you." He said and moved forward, the mountain lion noticing him then and his fur standing on end at his presence.

The two stared at each other until the lion dashed at Robbert, hammer in hand and the king moved his weapon to the path the lion was moving, the beast moved smartly and avoided the strike by jumping to the side on the last moment and trying to jump at the king again. The king continued his hammer's movement and managed to hit the lion on the side just as the beast was about to sink his fangs on him.

The crowd cheered the king who moved to give the finishing blow just as the leaves on the side moved and from there a second lion appeared.

It was completely unexpected for the king and the others and the lion was much too fast for the king to manage to defend himself so the king jumped and rolled to the side to avoid the strike. The king tried to position himself again but the lion was still too close and the beast was close to striking him when-

SHIU

An arrow pierced the lion's head or more precisely entered completely inside one of the beast's eyes.

The king could only stare as the lion died before he knew what was going on. The king turned to look and saw 120 meters away the form of young Tigre, bow in hand and another arrow notched as he fired again and killed the injured lion that was close to escaping.

"Well fuck." The king said before roaring in laughter.

* * *

After the exciting events of earlier, the king moved back to the Red Keep, the prizes of the hunt including the two mountain lions he would make sure to taste tonight with his family (much to Cersei's ire).

The king was excited about telling his Hand about the whole situation to others in a banquet the next day, he wanted a party after almost dying today!

However, when he got to the castle he was met by a worried John Arryn.

Robbert was about to open his mouth when John spoke first.

"Robbert, the Greyjoys are revolting, they burned Lanisport and are raiding the Reach as well. We need to answer, call the banners." As John said that the king's happy mood vanished and he looked at his Hand seriously and nodded.

"I understand, let us go to the council room to decide what to do." Robbert said.

John nodded but said.

"At once, your Grace, I just need first to tell my son something." Robbert nodded and moved away as John turned his gaze to Tigre. "Son, you are to leave kingslanding in the morrow, you will be going somewhere safe."

Tigre nodded, he was still much too weak and young to be of any real use and if his father is to leave he would not feel safe at all in kingslanding.

"Where I will be going, father? Will it be for me to go to the Vale to know more of the lands I am to rule?"

"No," John said. "I want your first visit to the Vale to be when I or at least your mother can go with you. You would need to be properly introduced there, after all. So you will be going somewhere else, you will go through the kingsroad up north, you will pass by your mother's home before going to Winterfell, there is the safest place against Iron Born for you to be. Ned's family will take care of you I am sure of that."


	4. Chapter 4

It was at night and Tigre had nowhere to sleep. He would not be caught sleeping in his bedroom as his mother was having another of her fits of anger, this time because he was being sent away while she had to stay behind. There was little that could be done, she was a good mother and very doting of him to the point of smothering, but it was too much for Tigre, who was always quite independent even in his previous life he would not be that passive. This irritated his mother to no end and she wanted his help in saying how he should stay in Kings Landing but he would not say such a thing.

He did NOT want to stay, even if Myrcella and Tommen asked him to stay.

As he was thinking on where he could sleep tonight that would not be found out by his father's men he simply entered one of the secret passageways of the Red Keep and moved to a balcony of the palace, he had to go quickly to look for some room to sleep.

"And where would you be going so quietly on this late hour of the night, my lord." A silky voice said to him as he was moving and Tigre's hair stood on end hearing it. Turning slowly he saw the fat and bald Lord Varys.

Tigre opened and closed his mouth, looking for words but Varys just smiled and indicated to a chair on the room Tigre ended up in. Tigre was not that good with Varys, he was always a bit on edge with him as he was impossible to tell who he actually cared about and his father always said that he should stay away from him. Well, Tigre at least never disrespected the man and the man also never tried anything against him.

Tigre moved to the chair slowly and sat down there.

"My lord, it is quite unusual for you to be on these parts of the castle this late at night." Varis said, sitting down in front of Tigre. Truth be told Varys has mostly figured Tigre out by now, he knew how John Aryn and Lysa Aryn would act when John brought out the information about what would happen to Tigre and that the boy would get away from there and find somewhere else to sleep and considering the secret door of Tigre's room only led to this place it was not hard to predict this would happen.

Varys smiled as he looked at Tigre, truthfully he quite liked the boy, he would make a good ally for when the time comes if things happen as he plans.

"... Is there anything you'd like, Lord Varys, or do you just want to talk?" Tigre asked, he was not good with subtlety so he would rather just ask and get away from here already.

"Oh yes, actually there are a few things I wanted to talk to you about." Varys said. "I have been watching you for a long time now, you are someone I believe can become great one day. However, as we will not see each other for a long time as who knows if you will return to the capital or go to the Eirye, maybe even stay as a ward in Winterfell or Riverrun or some other castle, I would like to know one thing of you. What do you think of Kings Landing and what you think of what a lord should do?"

That. That was the most important question Varys had to ask for this young boy, he could try and make sure of his character, he would be able to see through any lie and, if the answer was good, he would keep an eye on the boy to see if his character would remain the same.

Tigre thought for a while and answered, it was not like he was on the risk of dying anyway (he always had a dagger with him in case of emergency). He would rather just get this over with so that he could find somewhere to sleep, maybe under a tree in the gardens would work.

"... I don't like this city. It is just a bad place, it smells bad, the nobles here are only looking after themselves, and the smallfolk is desperate most of the time. And to answer your other question, I must explain something I learned from my books." Tigre said and Varys looked interested.

Inside, however, he could only roll his eyes if Tigre went on about divine right or lineage to explain why nobles have what they have. That bigot way of thinking would not be something he wanted to hear one more time after the first time he asked this to Mace Tyrell, now THAT was a man that could burn as far as Varys was concerned.

"The smallfolk, they cultivate the fields every day. They plant the seeds, water the plants, and drive away the insects and birds, and scare away the hares and wild boars that come to the village. They worry about droughts and fear storms. After harvesting the fields and cleaning them up, they repeat the process again. They are the base of all lands regardless of what others might think. They are the most important, not us. Nobles are here in case there is an emergency."

Varys raised an eyebrow at that.

"Emergency? What would be the emergency nobles would be needed if the smallfolk is the most important?"

"We're there for situations which are difficult to solve. Landslides, floods, bandits, epidemics, poor harvests, disputes amongst villages, clashes with neighboring aristocrats over the rivers and mountains, there are many other things... I am there to try and resolve those problems. Our work is to ensure they live their lives in peace. The greater lords have more benefits due to them having to care for more people, as the more people the more trouble appears. This is a Lord's duty, to serve the people." Tigre said and Varys gave a rare, genuine smile.

Tigre was exactly what Varys wanted to see in a young lord, someone that would care for the realm more than anything else. However, he had to be careful as, if the dragons returned and showed to be dangerous Varys had no doubt that Tigre would fight them to death.

'Nothing is ever perfect I suppose.' Varys thought with an internal sigh, and spoke some more with Tigre before telling him he would send him some tea he bought not long ago as payment for this small favor of telling him this. It was nothing great for either of them anyway and both walked away happily, Tigre to sleep and Varys to plot.

That was just one of the many encounters of Tigre and Varys and the start of a sort of strange friendship between the two.

* * *

The next morning Jon was sending the entire castle in an uproar as they looked for Tigre who had 'disappeared'. The escort was ready and they didn't have all day to get going but no one could find him AT ALL.

It took until almost midday and when John was thinking assassins or kidnappers might have taken his son, he was interrupted from his internal panic by a loud knocking on Jon's door in the Tower of the Hand.

"Enter." Jon said as he tried to compose himself.

Varys entered the room and saw the frantic state of the old Hand of the King and spoke.

"My Lord, I understand that you and your men are desperately looking for Lord Tigrevurmud. I came here to know if I could be of assistance."

"Spider, if you can use your little birds to search for him it would be great." Jon said without hesitation, he wasn't normally one to trust Varys, but he would not think of such minor details when looking for his son.

"Lord Hand, no need to worry. I already know where he is and would like to take you there, if you desire. It is not far from here and you can bring your guards if this would make you feel safer." Varys said. Jon looked at him intensely for a moment before nodding.

"Understood, let's go at once." Jon said decisively and as he was leaving he brought along five of his guards to accompany them.

They went for a while until they finally got to where Tigre was. It was a 10-minute walk until they entered the gardens and, under a tree and between bushes, Tigre lad sleeping soundly and calmly there like if everything was calm in the world. Seeing his son sleeping so calmly even when the guards tried to wake him was so nostalgic that Jon smiled for the first time since news of the Greyjoy Rebellion reached his ears.

His son was still a kid after all, despite his maturity and skill at arms he still loved to nap and oversleep.

And John wanted to keep it that way, for as long as he can. The world is not an easy place but John would strike to give his son a better future.

But first, he had the hard job of actually ensuring that his son is safely away from here, perhaps going North and other places would do him some good to know more places.

It was only later that Tigre left with an escort of a hundred man to Roverrun, on the way they would receive extra protection from the Vale and some of the lords of the Riverlands. And, when on the North, he was sure he would be safe of Ironborn.

* * *

_Casterly Rock_

Tyrion was walking down the long corridor to his lord father's office, as the deadline for their agreement had arrived, and he fully intended to see his father and ask how did he let such a thing happen? Did he wish to torment him so much? To think of how his most precious treasure had very nearly been taken and it was only due to a great deal of luck and other circumstances that had kept the Greyjoys from taking it, it was just too much.

The mere thought of the House of glorified pirates brought a snarl of true hatred to the dwarf's face, and had anyone seen it they would have seen his resemblance to Tywin Lannister, visible even through his deformities, and had the Lannisters had their fleet at full strength, he would have ordered it to sail at full strength to the Iron Islands to put the Greyjoys to the sword.

'How dare they. How dare they try to steal what I cherish!' His thoughts raged in his mind as he fought to regain his composure, feeling like a raging lion was trapped in his mind and attempting to tear free to wreak its vengeance upon those who offended it. It was a rare moment that he actually felt some degree of sympathy for his father, understanding for a moment the sheer rage the man had felt at the Tarbecks and Reynes. He finally managed to soothe his anger with the knowledge that the Greyjoys had failed and regained his composure about a dozen steps away from the door to father's office. Without an ounce of his usual hesitation, he raised a hand and rapped it sharply against the door. It was another few moments before the familiar voice spoke 'Enter.'. With a grab and pull of the handle, he opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Tywin Lannister was a hard man, forged practically his birth to such a state. Tyrion knew the myriad of things that had hardened him, his grandfather Tytos being a major factor who, due to his glaring ineptitude, had nearly brought House Lannister to ruin at the hands of House Tarbeck and House Reyne, only for his father to take command of the armies, and put both houses to the sword, restoring House Lannister's prestige and heightening it. Even now, dressed in Lannister colors of red and gold he cut a truly imposing image, from his gold-flecked green eyes to his mouth set in a scowl as hard as granite. However, for the first time in years, Tyrion knew the scowl was not aimed at him.

His father looked up at him after a few moments, and paused. Not quick enough for his hated son to notice, but Tywin was faintly surprised at the burning rage he could see hidden in his deformed son's eyes. 'Although,' He thought to himself, 'I would be enraged too, in his position.' He finished the thought. He pushed it aside with the ease of long experience, and looked up to address his son. "So, you're here." He stated calmly, mainly for the sake of being professional.

"I am." Tyrion replied stiffly. He was doing his best to remain calm. "So, I know you are busy now but I have to ask, why were there NO soldiers protecting my daughter?"

"You mean your bastard. I have no man to spare to guard such little beast." Tywin said and Tyrion stood up and even if he was a dwarf he still had a glare so fierce that even the Mountain would nod in approval, before killing him for the heck of it of course.

"Call her that again, and if you do know that when I inherit this house, and I will as Jaime has no interest in ruling and I am your second son, I will make it my life's goal to ruin it to a point that even my grandfather would look down on it." Tyrion said with venom.

Tywin glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare." He said.

"Call her that again and we will see how much mud I can throw in your name when you die. Gods know that Jaime's kingslaying and Cersei's disappointing son would not be helping the reputation of house Lannister, especially when comparing Joff with his cousin Rolland." Tyrion said in a tone no less cold than Tywin.

Tywin continued glaring at him before speaking.

"... And what exactly would you have me do? Let her live in the protection of Casterly Rock? I will never allow someone like that spawn of yours steps a foot in MY castle." Tywin said.

"Very well, then at least can you put 10 soldiers or so to protect her?" Tyrion asked.

"No." Tywin said. "I will not send protection to her, if you want her to be safer you can just send her somewhere else, I can even lend you some money for expenses for you and her to leave her for as long as you possibly can, don't come back until the war is over as I have no desire to see you parading in my castle without me here."

Tyrion glared and was about to leave when Tywin spoke up again.

"I heard that some lords will be sending some of their children to Winterfell for protection, perhaps your whore's daughter can go together and, with luck, do something useful for the family and get closer to the Arryn boy or just die away from here on the road, this way she would at least not tarnish the family's honor with her presence." Tywin said before lowering his head to the documents in his table, indicating this conversation is over.

Tyrion, for his part, huffed and left, not wanting to exchange insults with his father any longer. HE only grumbled to himself.

'She is not a whore's daughter, Tysha was my WIFE when she had her and my Sofya is the most perfect gem of my life and anyone that hurts her WILL suffer my rage.' Tyrion thought before leaving the castle and going to Lanisport, he entered in one of the few still intact houses and there he saw a young girl with long blond hair, green eyes, and a heart-shaped face that always makes Tyrion wonder how did such amazing being came from someone like him.

"Father." She said with a smile that bloomed in her father's face.

Tyrion had to cough on his hand as to balance himself before speaking.

"Catch your things, prepare for a long travel." Tyrion said. "I will go look for a carriage and mercenaries to guard us on our way out of here. You can go and search for food and other things for travel."

"Does that incudes books?" She asked and the two smirked as only Lanisters could.

"You know it, my lovely Sofya." He said and no longer could help himself but to hug her.

He would protect her, no matter what.

* * *

_Riverlands_

On the Riverlands, or to be more precise Riverrun, a young girl was reading a letter with a smile on her face as her golden and blue eyes danced across it. Not only was her grand uncle Brynden coming to Riverrun to see to security and her 'father' (if someone who refuses to marry even when her mother who was the only daughter of house Mallister just to avoid responsibility and actually celebrated her mother's death with booze just because that would mean he would not need to marry and could enjoy the bachelor life longer) who completely ignores her even when others mistreat her was going away to fight in the war.

That was amazing news for her, but the more intriguing and that send some butterflies in her insides was that Tigrevurmud Arryn was coming. She tried not to put too much hope in this being the one she is hoping it is, but with how the abuse of the servants on her is going she could not help but think of how she wanted him here for her. If he was no one would point at her two-colored eyes as if a curse, she would be protected (not that she needed it much, in just a few more years she would be able to teach everyone a lesson regardless if let to her own devices) but she IS anxious and hopeful that he is the one that is coming.

"Come soon, Urs." She said while laying on the hard bed, the servants exchanged her good bed and pillow for bad ones and even when she tried to complain Hoster would not care as he was much too busy with running the Riverlands almost by himself and her father was going to brothels or bars to get wasted all the time, not really carrying if she was alive or not. She could not help but clench her teeth, if this Tigre really is HER Tigre then she would go with him, anything is better than being in this shit of a castle.

* * *

**AN:**

**I wanted to show Tigre's ideas about lordship, he is basically the ideal lord to Varys but that actually troubles him as well since Tigre could be the ideal ally or a fierce enemy depending on how things go down.**

**From another point, I decided to change Tyrion's marriage to Tysha to last a whole year instead of a month. Things happened the same way but Tysha had a girl in that time, Sofya Lannister. Not that Tywin accepted it, he claimed that she is a bastard daughter of Tyrion instead of the legitimate daughter she is and he hates her, partially because she is the daughter of Tyrion and part because she looks too much like Tywin's wife and that hurts him too much. During the sacking of Lanisport, she barely managed to escape as NO soldiers were guarding her despite Tyrion ordering some soldiers to protect her but none went since Tywin ordered to no soldier to go and protect a bastard. **

**I see Tywin as a butthurt old bitter man, he hates happiness of others around him as, if he isn't happy why others should?**

**About Elizaveta, she is the only daughter of Edmure and normally she should be legitimate as well since her mother was a noble of a strong bannermen of the Tully family and Edmure had taken the girl. Edmure, however, refused to marry her and wants only to be a bachelor, acting like the girl doesn't exist and didn't marry her mother either. Considering how Cathelyn acts to bastards she must have learned it of somewhere and considering that she lived in Riverrun I decided that the servants there all have similar ways of thinking as well. Adding to that her two-colored eyes that are considered a bad omen in the Riverlands... yeah, she has a bad life despite being of a high pedigree.**

_**Character's Age:**_

_**Sofya Hill (even if it should really be Lannister) - 9 years old**_

_**Elizaveta Rivers - 8 years old**_

_**Robb Stark - 10 yeard old**_

_**John Snow - 10 years old**_

_**Sansa Stark - 8 years old**_

_**Arya Stark - 4 years old**_

_**Brandon Stark - 3 years old**_


	5. Chapter 5

Traveling is, for the lack of better words, boring, and slow. So, so slow. That was true even in this lifetime.

It only made it worse that I have to ride on a carriage instead of on a horse. I have shown multiple times that I can handle riding without any issue but the soldiers would have none of that so I had to sit quietly on the carriage. But, this is just SO boring.

Well, at least I have some books to read about many things and it is expected that we will be able to see the castle of Riverrun in about two more days.

I had also a lot of papers about what I had implanted in my head. When Tir Na Fal sent me to this world she didn't only put the knowledge of how to handle weapons, she also gave me knowledge over how to make a few things like watermills and verticals windmills, blast furnaces, unique medicines, ways to improve the soil, and many other things that the Valyrian Empire had created and vanished to time, including better and safer ways to produce WildFire, how to store it safely, how to forge Valyrian Steel, and even how to tame a dragon.

'Well, not like I can actually use this knowledge right now.' I smiled wirly thinking that as I patted the book I've written about all those matters, to actually make use of them I'd need time and somewhere I could actually start producing it, and Kings Landing is definitely not the place for me to do such a thing. I will only be able to start it when I go to the Eyrie.

Sighing to myself I took one of the books I have yet to read and start to read it.

_'Origin Legends of the Great Houses of Westeros. By Archmaester Puccian.'_

Well, that could be a bit more interesting.

I guess I could take a look at least to the origin legend of my house.

_'During the age of the first men, the mountains were controlled by a barbaric lineage that was carnivorous and hunt and kill anyone they see. It was a dangerous time that no one could sleep easy by fear of their homes being taken and daughters and sisters raped by the treacherous and evil Mountain King and his subordinates._

_It was then that the Andals arrived by following the words of the Seven who had descended to proclaim their promised land. And, from the Andals, one that stood taller and higher than any other was lord Artys Arryn. The Winged Knight. He was the epitome of honor on the battlefield and no one in his entire life ever doubted his honesty and honor. As he heard of the atrocities that the Mountain King was creating he could not contain his noble heart, he had to stop it._

_But, the mountains were treacherous and dangerous, hard to reach the hideout of the Mountain King. Thankfully Lord Artys had a secret card, he had a unique friend that he bonded deeply with, a giant falcon whose wings could dwarf even a giant dragon, feathers like armor, and claws that could pierce through metal a if butter. The name of the falcon has been lost to time but its majestic presence was etched into the house Arryn banners for all generations to come. With his friend, Lord Artys flew to the top of the mountain and faced the mountain king in single combat, defeating him. The subordinates of the mountain king tried helping their king by attacking the Lord Arryn but he managed to kill them too, however that was enough time for the mountain king to try and escape._

_Lord Arryn chased after him and faced him again, killing him and throwing his body from the tallest place he could find. After that, the armies under Lord Arryn went up the mountain and from that point forward the house Arryn controlled the mountains as King of the Mountain and Vales.'_

As I finished reading it I could not help but wonder how it must have felt to fly that high on the sky on the back of the falcon. I guess it would be quite amazing, and I can't help but imagine standing on top of one such falcon and trying to see just how far my arrows can reach.

...

Yeah, that would be nice. Now, let's nap some more.

That's probably the only reason I tolerate being in this carriage.

* * *

3° Person P.O.V.

It was two more days until the caravan of Kings Landing reached Riverrun, the soldiers of Riverrun welcoming them.

The lead soldier of the squad thought it strange, why didn't Lord Edmure, the Blackfish, or Lord Hoster come to see them in. It was the costume for the lord of a castle or at least one of his descendants come to meet an important guest and Tigre was not only the only heir to the Vale he was also half Tully and Hoster's grandson.

"If you want to meet Lord Hoster, he is away on a visit to some of the other lords closer to the coast to set defenses there. The Blackfish should be arriving in two or so more days, and Lord Edmure is passed out drunk from a party he threw the day before." A young voice said when one of the soldiers asked if there was any problem.

What astonished them, however, was how the young girl spoke so freely about the castle lords without much reverence at all.

"And who would you be, little girl?" One of the guards of the Arryn host asked.

"Me? Where are my manners," She said with fake surprise before curtsying. "It is good to meet you all, my name is Elizaveta, Elizaveta Rivers. I am the daughter of Lord Edmure and lady Karya of House Mallister. It is nice meeting you all." As she said that she gave a polite smile and the soldiers scoffed as if looking down on her.

"So, a bastard." The leader of the soldiers said derisively. He, like most Valemen, looked down on bastards, and none looked down on bastards more than those of house Arryn.

'As High as Honor', these words weight heavily on those serving house Arryn. They are all extremely prideful men, and to be honest a bit stuck-up.

Elizaveta, for her part, only had her smile tremble for a moment before setting her mask in place and continuing.

"I am, but I still am blood of the Tully house. Actually, I wanted to know if I could meet with lord Tigre. He is my cousin by blood, after all, and I heard quite a lot about him through the last two or so years." Elizaveta said.

"Humph, as if a bastard has any right to request a meeting with our young lord. Besides, he is sleeping right now anyway and we would not wake him just to have him meet a bastard." The leader of the squad said hotly before pushing forward, the guards of house Tully not knowing what to say as they just guided them to their quarters. They would spend half a fortnight before going to Winterfell.

As the men walked away Elizaveta only stared at the carriage and swore a lot in her mind, while also feeling sad about this and the sneers thrown her way from the guards and servants who saw the scene. Not that she would leave any of them to see her sad, she would act like a lady and keep her mask on her face through it all.

It was no different from her previous life, before she became a Vanadis, or War Maiden, as the title translated to, she was treated much the same by her family and village, if anything right now was better than before when she would have rocks thrown at her and the villagers would starve her just to see her beg for food. At least now she did not suffer in the same way, had family (her uncle Brynden) that liked and cared for her, and perhaps she'd even be reunited soon with someone she knew from her previous life, someone she knew perfectly well that would risk everything and anything for her just as she would for him.

* * *

-Later that day-

Elizavetta Tully could hardly believe her eyes, even though it had been quite a few hours since she layed her dual colored eyes on him. He was on the training grounds, testing shooting his arrows and acting like it was just normal to always hit a bulls-eye even when shooting through great distances.

It was Tigre! She would always recognize that messy hairstyle, along with how he held his bow and his impossible archery anywhere!

At least, it looked like him. That was what she was afraid of the most. That he wouldn't remember anything at all, that she would not have anyone to rely on in this new life. That would be worse than him being dead, she believed. She was so desperate for him to remember her, so scared of the possibility that he didn't. Her mind raced with hundreds of thoughts as she tried to work up the courage to walk forward. To think of something to say to try and get some kind of clue...

Her eyes widened as it came to her. She did have a way, one single word that would reveal whether or not that he remembered anything about her. Before she could lose her nerve, she went looking for him as he had left the castle about half an hour ago with just two or so guards.

* * *

Tigrevurmud was walking along the shore-bank of the river, simply searching for a spot that he could lay down and nap in, the guards accompanied him just to a point since he just left them behind after a while as he didn't want this constant security over him. It had been a long several days of hard traveling before they had made it to Riverrun. He smiled lightly as he found a good spot, and got settled in to lay down and sleep.

"Urs." A voice called softly, causing him to stiffen with surprise and shock. That name! No one in this lifetime should even know it. It was the name of his original birth father. He whipped around to see who it was. And felt his eyes bulge in surprise.

That wavy pink hair, that facial structure, and most importantly of all, those eyes. The golden right eye, and the sapphire left one. Both were locked onto him as the girl stared at him with a hopeful expression. He recognized her. He could never mistake the girl before him for anyone else. His lips parted and spoke.

"Liza..." He breathed out. He saw her hopeful expression immediately changed to a joyful one before she hurtled at him with a joyful yell, forcing Tigre to reach out with his arms to catch her as she leaped at him. The momentum was still enough to drive him into the ground with the woman on top of him, but he didn't mind, even though he knew that his chance at napping was essentially gone now.

Well, to meet one of his precious friends again it was more than worth it. Even if it opened a whole new bag of possibilities, what if the other Vanadis were also in this world? Where would they be? Did they need help? If so he had to help them, he would not leave any of them to suffer, no matter what.

However, this line of thought was cut short as Elizaveta looked at him and smiled widely.

"It is so good to see you again, my Urs." She said and hugged him again tightly before stepping back and looking at him seriously. "Now, would you mind explaining to me how have you slept for almost two days straight and the first chance I found you not sleeping is after training to go and take a nap?"

"... It is good to see you?" He ask/answered her.

Well, not all reunions are to be perfect, after all. And with Elizaveta's more feisty personality it was a surprise she even shown her weak side for that long anyway.

He still would not trade this for anything.

* * *

It was much later in the day that the two returned to Riverrun. They spent almost five hours straight telling what happened to them in these last few years, both completely open to one another as both knew they could trust each other. It was actually quite easy for them to do so, Elizaveta was slightly desperate for human connection and Tigre was always quite open about everything anyway.

They hunted some birds to eat and they both stuffed themselves before heading back to Riverrun.

GRAB

Tigre looked back and saw that Elizaveta had grabbed his hands without warning and was glaring at him.

"This is just so we won't get lost from one another, nothing more." She said and Tigre put his free hand in his mouth and laughed a bit. "Hey, don't go laughing like that."

"Sorry, sorry. It is just, well, you really are quite like a cat, not only your eyes resemble one but your way of acting is just the same as a cat. How you want to be close to others but act coy and all tha-"

A fist almost hit him as he had to dodge her. Her hand now a vice grip to keep him in place.

"Hoh, I see that a few years away in these lands where other women are weak made you forget yourself a bit there, Urs. Should I teach you again who here was said to be a match to 1000 men?" She said and Tigre, despite also being of the same level as her, felt like he should not try and go against her. Each Vanadis was strong and while Tigre could stand up by himself when needed he would not fight them when unnecessary.

He was not suicidal, after all, and even being both children and her no longer having her Vralt (Draconic Tool) he would not doubt her ability to beat him, if not now then in the future.

* * *

In Riverrun the day has been busy, not only had the Blackfish returned, making every guard much more watchful and nervous when no one knew where Elizaveta went, no one paid attention to her, and the Blackfish told them clearly that they can either find her before sundown or go find some new position elsewhere.

Truly, the mood was tense.

However, it was the second visit that was even more surprising to Riverrun. Tyrion Lannister had arrived just an hour ago, he has traveled light and arrived with a request of stay as to leave together with the group going to the North for safety. The staff wanted to let him out but the Blackfish allowed after talking with Tyrion for a while.

And, by this point, Tigre and Liza finally returned.

The two were walking hand in hand and talking hapily, the guards of both House Arryn and House Tully were shocked, the later because they never saw the bastard so happy and laughing and the former because they never saw their young lord to get close to someone so quickly, especially walking hand in hand which even back in the capital never happened to any of the ladies of the noble houses.

As the two walked by Tigre heard the murmurs around, about how a bastard have ensnared a young lord and how he was foolish to trust any bastard. Needless to say that angered Tigre and he had to fight down the desire to punch someone was there but Elizaveta gave one look at him and shook her head.

"Forget it, Tigre. They don't know anything of us anyway. They're not worth it." She said quietly to him and he managed to stop himself.

He still was mad though.

It was at this moment that a loud and gruff voice echoed in the area.

"Liza, come here to uncle and give me a hug." An old man said as he approached, he had silvery-white hair and was clearly old but his build was still that of a fighter and he moved with the confidence of a commander of many battles.

"Uncle Brynden." She said and went to him, still pulling Tigre along. When she got close enough she didn't have to hug him as, instead, she was hugged by him.

"Oh, my little Liza. Have you been well? Have anyone do anything to you, if they did just tell me so and even if it was the king I'd go to war with him!" He declared, he dearly loved this niece of his that reminded him too much of himself and that he was forced to take care as a baby as the maternal family sent her to the Tullys, Edmure had gone off to some tourney or another in other kingdoms, Hoster was too busy, and Brynden would not trust the servants of house Tully to take care of the girl. Truth be told he thought of himself more of a father to her than anything and he cared for her as if she was his daughter. The only reason he didn't take her to live with him on the Blood Gate because he feared the mountain tribes would do something to her to get to him.

"No, I am well. Even better now than before." She said with a slight smile, even though she was much older mentally and was experienced in many things the emotions she had towards this old man was really like if he was true family to her, something she only experienced in this life and treasured all the more for it.

Brynden smiled, he was well aware that this is a lie but he couldn't really change things since he was basically a pariah on the household himself, he could only stay here because he still was family and he still was the strongest general House Tully has produced in the last 300 years. His gaze shifted to the young man that Elizaveta had returned with, and recognized the boy as Jon Arryn's son. He saw many of the features of the man reflected in the boy before him.

"So," He began, kneeling downward towards the boy. "Care to explain to me who my grand-niece is so attached to, hmm?" He asked, scrutinizing the boy who already showed signs of nervousness at being stared down by such a renowned commander, and, if Tigre was correct, a protective father in heart. He wondered why it was that it had to be their grand-uncle doing this rather than her birth father. He found himself wishing that he was older and, even more importantly, taller as the imposing man stared down at him. "Well, we might not yet know one another but I know my Liza, I can tell that she already cares a great deal about you despite not knowing you for that long, otherwise she would never stay so close to you or hold hands with you. I am glad to see her happy so I will be fair and warn you to be good to her, and the Seven have mercy on you if you ever do wrong by her, because I won't." He said/threatened the young Vale heir who also happened to be family to him. Not that this would stay the hand of the Black Fish if something happened to her, she was all but a daughter to the man. Tigre gulped nervously, already knowing that the man towering over him was serious. The Blackfish smiled then, and ruffled his already messy hair, before walking off. "Boy, you might yet make a good man, better than your uncle easily. Haha, it is good to see that my family is growing, I hear much of you and I want to see you in the training ground later to see if you really are blessed by the Warrior as many claims."

Tigre gulped lightly, his attention turning to Liza when he heard her giggling after the Blackfish went away, she already knew that regardless of how well Tigre did on the training ground her grand-uncle would simply work him to the bone in the end anyway. He looked at her with no small amount of annoyance, and saw that she had a hand to her mouth as she giggled, her different colored eyes locked onto his own and glittering with amusement as she visibly fought to avoid breaking down laughing. He glared lightly at her and her giggling merely intensified.

Before long both went along, ignoring the glares from others at how closely they acted, much too happy about the reunion with a friend to care for the opinions of others.

* * *

-Later, with Tyrion and Sofya-

Sofya had spent most of her life confined to a small mansion owned by her father on Lanisport. It was very lonely as she couldn't leave much since she was scorned by most others in the city because she was considered the bastard of the Lannister family's Imp. It was not a happy life.

So, when she and Father were given leave by Tywin Lannister to leave the city, Sofya was happy and eager for numerous reasons. She had spent much of their time looking outside the carriage, taking in the sights of this new land that she had been born into. It had been a surprise to find out that seasons lasted as long as they did, with summer lasting years at a time, before winter came for apparently just as long. She had been born near the end of a fairly long winter season herself, and this summer had been pleasantly long, lasting about 4 years so far.

They had arrived at Riverrun just a day ago, and she and Father had left to find an inn to stay in for the time being before they continued their journey northward to Winterfell with the group heading there, or at least this was the plan. She was currently walking around the bathing area on the river, enjoying a nice bath while being curious to see what kinds of animals she could find.

'Mouuu. I miss Lunie.' She thought with a pout. She had missed the adorable baby dragon from her previous lifetime, the thought that this world have no more dragons saddened her simply too much. She missed many people as well. They easily included Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sasha, and... 'Tigre...' Her eyes filled with sadness thinking of the young man. Every now and then she remembered all her friends. She giggled mentally at the bickering that Ellen and Mila, how she would intervene and put a stop to it. And she also remembered the young man who had saved her years later, from a truly horrid fate. Of how she was taken by those awful pirates and almost sold to slavery, of the fear she felt inside despite never showing outside during the whole ordeal. Of how, when she was close to falling to the sea during the water dragon attack Tigre had once again saved her and almost died for it, but when they met again he was only worried if she was okay or not, never blaming her for any suffering she knows he went through for her.

Pushing the thought to the side, she focused on the present. She had taken a short break to sit at the riverbank, simply taking in the sights as she listened to the sounds of nature all around her. It would do no good to think of her past life, she was alone in this life beside her father. She also didn't yet know why she had a new life but she would do her best on it regardless.

She perked up at hearing a pair of voices, one male and one female. She looked up and blinked in surprise at who was on the opposite end of the river. The boy had a mess of red hair on his head with hazel eyes, and the powerful resemblance he had to a former friend of her's wasn't lost on her. That in mind she looked over, and thought she recognized, if only because of her eyes. The same gold and sapphire eyes as one of her fellow Vanadis, she still wasn't entirely sure of her guess. She crept closer to try and listen to them as they spoke, hoping beyond hope.

"-ying to tell you, you need to have a more dignified bearing, Tigre! If not you will only be mocked by the lords of the realm, regardless of how skilled you might be with your bow or on warfare." Sofya felt her eyes widen in surprise and hope. Both of which erupted into joy and happiness at the response.

"Alright, Liza! I get it. I need to be more formal when meeting people. Relax already, and it is not like I am that skilled with warfare anyway." It was all but confirmed now, but she knew one way to be absolutely certain.

"Oh right, and pushing back an army of 20000 with 2000 soldiers while the enemies had people to use as hostages isn't being good at warfare? Or your many other wars, you should just accept that you are one of the best generals of our previous life."

"... That is an overstatement, I was just doing whatever I could for my homeland." The boy said. The girl sighed but understood him, she knew that this was the undeniable truth for him.

Good thing the river was only about ankle deep here.

-With Tigre and Liza-

He had just managed to get Liza to calm down and relax, which had taken some doing, when he heard the sound of someone running through the water towards them.

"Tigre! Liza!" The voice made them turn towards the speaker, and they both saw a girl about the same age as both of them was looking at the two from behind a bush. Her hair was a beautiful golden color, and her beryl green colored eyes shone with joy and happiness. It was the memory of a similar event in a previous life that clued Tigre in on who this person might be.

"Sofya!?" His shocked utterance of the name got a surprised jolt from Liza even as he watched as the smile, already quite large, stretched even farther as she not only had Tigre with her now but also another person she was friends (even if for a short while) with. Sofya, being too happy about it, jumped to run at them, completely forgetting how she was ultimately bare to the world to see.

She didn't really mind though, but Elizaveta did, she did quite a bit as she saw Tigre blushing at this. Not that his adult mind was blushing at a child's bare body, but the memory of his previous life when a similar situation happened with a much more developed Sofya happened.

And, like in his previous life, she tripped just the same and ended up falling on top of him just the same.

She did not really mind, knowing that both still had too young a body to make any real difference anyway, but when Tigre was pulled by the ear by Elizaveta who started ranting about how he should act more like a proper lord Sofya smiled, this was what she was missing.

A few actual friends.

* * *

On the Iron Islands, the pirates were happily shouting and boasting of their wins during the latest raid, woman screams as rape and murder happened constantly.

On a balcony in the Ten Towers, a young girl looked down at this in pure disgust. To be reborn was good and all, but to have to be surrounded by these pirates and rapists that bragged about their lack of ability to do more than that was as good as torture for her.

The girl thought to herself that she'd much rather be a Dohtraki than this, being a member of a nomad horse tribe would fit her far better than living with these brutes who only had rape and plunder in mind, and even if the Dohtraki are similar she'd at least be able to ride a horse again. Well, she'd probably hate it there as well considering she already knew what a true king and leader should be like, the man who she had an agreement to bare his children in her previous life that ended before they could follow through with it. She still felt sad she couldn't follow her tribe's tradition of having children with extraordinary people to bring greatness to the tribe, falling before she could give the tribe the best archer and commander in its 500 years of history.

Looking up she could only think that she at least had managed to escape, after much effort, from her 'fiance' Theon Greyjoy and she swore to herself she'd castrate him before letting that little pervert even try to touch her. He was wholly unimpressive with not one extraordinary point to him beside the name she could not bother with, completely unworthy of having children with her. He was only 10 years old and she had little doubt he would brag about losing his virginity right now if he could get away with the lie, desperate as he is for validation as an Iron Born.

Sighing she could only wait for when this farce of a rebellion ended and the islands lose, with some luck the King would kill the Greyjoys for instigating it, letting her father take the Iron Island as Lord Paramount while taking her as Hostage to as far away from these wretched islands as they possibly can.

"Save me, please someone save me!" A woman's voice echoed from under her tower and the girl closed her eyes in prayer, that this would end already.

Otherwise, she just might go on a killing spree and she didn't want to have a song named 'The Iron Lady and the massacre of iron' or some other name equally stupid created in her 'honor'. Being remembered as someone from this place was as bad as it goes for her, she'd rather the Rebellion fail already (which would end in a short amount of time considering that the Greyjoys had fewer man, ships, and no real organization or strategy beside attacking to speak off) or get old enough to go to Essos to become a mercenary.

And so, Olga Harlaw waited to find out what will happen.

* * *

**AN:**

**A lot has happened this chapter, I am playing with the idea of Tigre getting one such giant falcon to counter the dragons. This IS a CANON myth, after all, so such creature would not be completely impossible considering this is a world of dragons, warlocks, witches, and ice zombies.**

**About the characters of Madan no Ou to Vanadis here is some of the backstory of the females I've shown until now:**

**\- Olga - **Olga was born a granddaughter of the patriarch of Brest's Horse Rider Tribe. Due to everyone's expectation that she will become her tribe's future healer, Olga was taught and learned many things. On one summer night when she was twelve, Olga saw a bright light and encountered the Viralt, Muma, which had belonged to unknown former Vanadis and had chosen her as its new wielder, making Olga the youngest Vanadis. As a newly chosen Vanadis, Olga departed from her home territory in order to present herself to King Viktor and meet the other Vanadises as well as ministers and aristocrats in Silesia. However, despite her prestigious title, Olga was anxious and distrustful due to her lack of interaction with anyone outside her tribe. Moreover, due to Brest's small size and her lack of experience (or interest) in ruling a territory, she decided to travel across the continent in order to expand her knowledge and experience in order to rule Brest properly. She has deep affection for Tigre that was developed when they fought together during a civil war and how they fought against a demon there, she had made an agreement that she would have his children when the both of them were older, she was only 14 and only accepted it since she had no doubts she would not change her mind with time.

In a certain way, she is the boldest and most decisive of all the Vanadis (War Maidens) as she goes for what she wants regardless of anything else. She also is a very capable fighter being capable in the use of the ax and is very knowledgeable in horsemanship and raising horses, she is most suited to fight by herself or being directed in how to fight as she only really knows how to go ahead in a fight and not really think much of her own safety. She is also highly independent and likes to hunt and make traps, but that is more just because she likes it.

-** Elizaveta** \- Liza was an illegitimate child of a corrupted Lebus aristocrat Rodion Abt, who was infamous for his treachery against Zhcted. Consequently, not only she was abandoned by her father whilst sent to a remote village in Lebus, Liza was also scorned and bullied by the villagers due to their superstitious beliefs regarding her eyes, which rumored to be cursed and unwanted bad omens. At some point, Liza was saved by Elen- who was a Silver Gale Mercenary at that time- and even befriended with her. She was also taught by Elen about fighting skills for four days before Elen left the village, and she vowed to show her results within a month. As time passed by, Liza was called by Rodion as the new heir of House Abt due to the previous one heir was pass away. Five years later, Liza reunited with Elen and instantly recognized her. In return from Elen however, she did not remember about her nor her name.

Liza took seven years of efforts in garnering excellent achievements and eventually chosen as one of Zhcted's illustrious Vanadis. Her ill-relationship with Elen steepen even further because of two incidents: One incident involved their mission to deal the plague-infected village, which was related to Elen, Liza chose to burn it while quarantined the infected survivors. Despite Elen offered her assistance to help the infected villagers, the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis declined because she was trying to prevent the plague from reaching Lebus. The other incident involved her father's crime for attacking other nobles while forcibly collecting taxes from his people. When Elen was originally ordered to subjugate Rodion under King Viktor's decree, Liza volunteered in Elen's place for her father's punishments. Instead of accepting the trial, however, her father fled from the court and Elen had to slay him with her blade. Her father's murder only steepens Liza's animosity towards Elen and she challenged her former friend into a duel which she lost. Since then, both former friends became bitter rivals and their animosity became mutual.

This incident also drove her for a desire for power that would see her do all she could to increase the power she possessed, both by martial, military, and economic means making her highly capable in all areas regarding rulership and how to deal with nobility and obtain support from others as well as ways to empower her territory and lead during conflicts.

**\- Sofya - **Sofy's background is rather uninteresting (as claimed by herself). She was born in a large town called Lublin, between Osterode and Polesia, Zhcted. Her father was a knight that seldom came home, and her mother was busy keeping the house, so she was raised up by her grandfather. Her grandfather not only taught her how to read, but also taught her how to fight with a staff. She was a wild child who would wave her staff wherever she goes. (Elen and Mila claimed that Sofy is still "wild" even today.) Despite being a knight, Sofy's father was not famous for his fighting skill, rather he was more well known for his capability of doing paper work, mediation, and negotiation. Sofy's correlative skills may be passed down by her father.

She is likely the Vanadis with the greatest skill in diplomacy as well as paperwork as well as anything regarding the management of connections with other states and nations, being capable of obtaining allies easily. She also cares much for those working for her, proved by how, when captured by pirates and being able to escape, chose not to do so for fear of her subordinates might lose their lives. She'd rather be humiliated and hurt than allowing those who put their lives in her hand fall, she is kindhearted to a fault but more than capable of striking down any enemy in front of her if she deems it necessary.

**In another point, I decided that each of the Seven Kingdoms will have a character from Madan no Ou to Vanadis or at least born there in a family of power. For now we have:**

**Tigre - Crownlands (he was born there and despite being the heir to the Vale he was born and raised on the Crownlands)**

**Sofya - Westerlands**

**Elizaveta - Riverlands**

**Roland - Stormlands**

**Olga - Iron Islands**

**There is still the North, Reach, Vale of Arryn, and Dorne to go and there still are Ludmila, Eleonora, and two other characters. Now, who goes to the remaining four areas? Let's wait to find out, shall we?**


	6. Chapter 6

Tyrion's P.O.V.

It has been a few days since I and my treasure arrived in Riverrun and I am conflicted.

By one part I can see that my precious Sofy is happy here, much happier than when we were in Lannisport that is for sure. I can see her smiling and laughing like a girl her age should and that warms my heart quite a bit. Not only that but due to the location the whores on this region are quite nice and a lot cheaper than in the Westerlands where people have too much gold and things cost all the more because of it and the taxes my lord father oh so love to put on things, especially things that can make others happy.

He is really just someone bitter with life that wants everyone else to be miserable just as well.

On the other hand, I can see, clear as day, that the servants and the lords here dislike me and going north things will only grow worse, but the worst was the boy.

How did the Arryn boy caught the eye of my treasure so quickly and is practically having her and the daughter of Edmure hanging out of him is beyond me, but it is how it is. My Sofy is almost inseparable of Tigrevurmud Arryn since a few days now and they go out to play whenever they can.

Well, it could be worst I suppose. She could come to be friends with a Frey, now THAT would be terrible to even imagine. Those weasels don't deserve to even look at my gem, the boy doesn't either but at least he gets along with her so I can allow it.

"... It still makes me want to get drunk." I said to myself, but an answer came to the one that was next to me despite me not saying this to him as we were watching as Tigrevurmud Arryn, Elizaveta Rivers, and my precious Sofya Lannister (she is NOT a bastard regardless of what father declared as truth).

"Yeah, it doesn't get any easier seeing your little girl spending her time with a boy." Brynden Tully, the Blackfish, said while taking deep gulps of ale that deffinetly doesn't match my Harbor Gold, but probably fits better with the mood.

"Yeah, and if now is hard imagine a few years from now. When they reach marriageable age, now that will be terrible." I said with a grimace. Perhaps I should try and leave my daughter somewhere safe from father's influence, if not he just might legitimize my Sofya and sell her hand to one of his bannermen as a reward to him. That would be something I will NEVER allow. My daughter deserves the best of the best, be it whatever she desires she will obtain and she will only marry someone she loves and that makes her happy, not marry like my 'dear sister' as if a breeding mare.

"Humph, when the time comes I will scare away any little idiot that tries his luck with my sword if necessary." The Blackfish said.

"... Isn't it normally said that a father does that with a stick?" I asked amused.

"So what if others are too much of pansies to use a sword? Why use a bloody stick when I can imprint in the heads of any idiots that they are not worth it by using my sword." He said with a smirk. "Especially if they are Freis, those cunts tried to push for a marriage already and with how my Liza is growing in beauty and I don't doubt that late Walder might try and take her by his bony old self sooner or later if allowed. Perverted weasel that he is."

A shiver went down my spine at the thought of that, marrying a Frey is bad enough, marrying that old weasel himself is about as terrible as terrible gets. Probably the only thing worst than that is marrying my dear sweet sister.

"Well, not everyone is as capable with a sword as you Sir Brynden." I said jokingly.

"Ha, now you said it." He said with a small laugh and a grim. "I may be old but I still can beat half the knights of the seven kingdoms right now with one hand behind my back. I sometimes wonder who is better between myself and Baristan, after all we never spared against one another before." Brynden said.

"Well, that would indeed be quite interesting to see. I'd pay gold for that." I said.

"Haha, that is because you have gold to spare. All you Westerlander lords have too much of it." He said jokingly.

"... I am not apologizing for being richer than you." I said and we both started laughing.

This was nice, and despite not liking my dear daughter being close to any boy I can deal with it as long as she is happy. And, if he makes her sad, I will personally contact all the mercenaries on the other side of the Narrow Sea and destroy the Eyrie for revenge.

Nothing personal, it is just a fact really.

* * *

Edmure's P.O.V.

As I move through the castle I can see my nephew, the bastard of Casterly Rock, and the reason for my headaches playing together.

Sigh, this is too troublesome, far too troublesome.

Since not long after Elizaveta was born I have been receiving letters from Catelyn. In them, she always tells me the same thing over and over again that it makes my head hurts and want to burn her letters before even reading them.

'You should not allow a bastard into the castle. You never know what their evil minds are planning and they might try and take away the inheritance that should belong to your true born children one day. Sent her to the silent sisters if you must but do not allow a bastard to claim our family's castle. She'd be the doom of us all, potentially the whole kingdom, a bastard is never to be trusted, my foolish little brother. Never.

With love your older sister Catelyn.'

... I don't even have kids. If anything the current heir to house Tully after me is either Bran or Robb and it will stay this way for a long time since I have no interest in settling down any time soon.

I am too young to stop enjoying life and settling down.

Honestly speaking I think she might just be projecting her feelings towards the bastard of Ned onto me here. That, in itself, is bad enough but with how the message was spread to the older servants thanks to our more than useless and terrible maester, who I sometimes think wants the fall of house Tully considering some of his actions, the thoughts of Cat spread in the whole castle and dealing with it would be too troublesome.

In the end, the girl shouldn't suffer too much considering that uncle Brynden protects her already. There is no need for me to intervene and I'd rather go enjoy a hunt instead.

Perhaps my nephew would like to accompany me to one, enjoy some manly company instead of being surrounded by girls the whole time when he can't enjoy the pleasures of a woman more properly. Perhaps I should take him to a whorehouse when he is older, learn some real-life skills and all that.

Incidentally, I later asked Tigre if he would like to go on a hunt with me and he refused.

* * *

-Few days later-

Tigre had spent a while packing all of his belongings into the carriage again in preparation for the trip further north. It had been a great few days reconnecting with both Liza and Sofya, and he was sad that their time together was coming to an end, so all he had to do now was break it to them as gently as he could.

"Ah, Tigre! Here you are!" A feminine voice chirped. He turned around and caught sight of Liza. She was currently wearing a set of tasteful but practical clothing, with simple brown shoes. What caught his attention however, was the small trunk that she was carrying. "You can help me get this into the carriage." She stated happily. That got him to blink in confusion, especially since he knew that wasn't one of his trunks.

"Uhhhh... Why?" He asked, feeling confused about why she wanted him to help her load what was likely her own trunk into his carriage. Did she have relatives in Winterfell that he hadn't thought of?

"Because I'm going with you, of course." Her reply surprised him, as that hadn't come up in any discussion with her that he had. "Don't worry, I've already informed Uncle Brynden, and he's fine with it, just told me to come back when I can and that he will not pressure me into staying in Riverrun if I prefer not to." Brynden said it was okay? That was all and good, but it still brought up a few questions... "He also told me to tell you that if you make me sad he WILL make you pay, not that he would need to since I'd do it myself."

Tigre, unperturbed by the treats thrown at him by his friend and his grand uncle, he simply tilted his head after thinking for a while. "What about your father, Edmure?" He asked, confused as he tried to wrap his head around the idea that Liza would want to leave behind her home to come north with him to Winterfell, and that she hadn't informed her father, who would likely be worried about her. His thoughts were cut off by a scoff from the dual eye colored girl in front of him.

"I can only call father someone worth enough of that title, and currently I don't see anyone that is. For many years I've wished Brynden was my real father, he would qualify as he is someone who I do care." Her eyes softened at the mention of the Blackfish. "You have no idea how many nights I've dreamt of the idea of him as my real father." She finished, and although she didn't continue, it was clear that she obviously saw her birth father undeserving of her respect.

"Hi! Tigre! Liza!" A familiar voice cheered out, and they both turned and spotted Sofya walking towards them in a cheap but tasteful white dress, her own trunk in hand and a smile on her face. "My father decided that we will accompany you to Winterfell, so lets get going!" She chirped, and on seeing Liza, her smiled widened further. "Ah! Liza! We'll have so much fun together!" She threw her arms out happily, having set her trunk down for the moment, and grabbed them both in a hug. Tigre and Liza stared at each other before sighing, before they both smiled, and with a bit of extra time Tigre got the girls' trunks loaded in, before they climbed inside, Tigre following a moment afterward.

"My lord!" He perked up as he reached for the door, catching sight of one of the Vale men jogging towards his carriage, having noticed the two girls climbing into his carriage. Within several strides he reached them, taking a moment to glare at the girls, before he started in surprise when Tigre placed himself between the guard and the girls.

"Yes, may I help you, Ser..." He began, his voice drifting off as he struggled to recall the man's name.

"Vardis Egen, my lord." The man stated.

"Thank you. Now, can I help you, Ser Vardis?" The boy asked, curious why the man was here.

Vardis Egen took a moment to compose himself before speaking, although Tigre noticed that the man's gaze seemed to move over his shoulder to where the girls were sitting, before the man began speaking. "I couldn't help but notice your current companions, and I was wondering if you knew who they were. The man began, hoping to broach the subject of getting them away from the boy...

"Yeah, they're my friends, and for the foreseeable future my guests, and they'll be coming with me to Winterfell, and later the Eyrie when the Greyjoy Rebellion has been put down." The child stated calmly. Vardis twitched lightly in response, not that pleased that the bastard girls had apparently managed to get their hooks in the Heir of the Vale.

"I...See. If you feel cramped, I can arrange for another carriage for them to ride in my lord." The guard continued, attempting to separate the girls from Tigre, catching how their eyes narrowed in annoyance at him.

"Hmmmmm," Tigre looked around at the interior of his carriage, and shrugged. "I don't think that will be necessary, Ser Vardis." Tigre stated calmly. Vardis forced down his irritation, which was made more difficult by the sight of the girls smirking at him.

"Very well, my lord. But don't hesitate if you change your mind." The man withdrew his complaint, irritated that he hadn't succeeded in his attempt. He turned around and walked away as Tigre shut the door to his carriage.

Tigre had just finished shutting the carriage door and locking it when a pair of small hands pulled him backward, and after he got his bearings he saw that it was Sofya, who was working to lay his head in her lap. Not seeing any issue with that, he simply settled in and let himself drift off to sleep, the soothing feeling of Sofya's hands gently running through his hands relaxing him greatly. Within moments he had fallen asleep, and the girls giggled in amusement at how quickly it had happened.

* * *

At Winterfell Ned was finishing preparing to go, his horse was prepared, Ice strapped to his back, and the army was being assembled near White Harbor to go to war with the Iron Born. His face was hard as stone at the thoughts of another war, of how he hated that he had to do such a thing. But he understood the necessity.

Turning to his children he could see they worried for his well being. Rob was trying to stand strong but anyone could tell he was terrified of the prospects of the war, of the idea that his father might not come back. Jon, despite Catelyn wanting him to not be anywhere close to here, was looking at him with a serious face as if he was saying that he would make sure everyone would be safe, too big a task for his small shoulders. On the other hand, there is Bran and Arya, both far too young to really understand what is going on as they are 4 and 5 years old respectively. And then there is Sansa who is trying to stand straight and perfectly as a young lady but as he looked sneakily at the girl by her side she could only furrow her eyes in annoyance.

By her side was her twin sister who, unlike her, was born with the black hair of a Stark added to a perfect lady-like form despite the other one spending almost half her time not doing anything a typical lady does. It actually amuses Ned, his second daughter seems like a near perfect mixture of Sansa and Lyanna in how she acted as an ideal noble lady and also as a future warrior woman when she wanted to. She also annoyed Rob as she completely overshadowed him when it was time for lessons on how to be a lord, lessons that should be for Rob only but that she took regardless. Not only that she also overshadowed both Rob and John on the training grounds proving that she had the necessary to be a great warrior herself, taking to the spear especially. He had the strong belief that should she keep training, by the time she became an adult she would overshadow Oberyn Martell himself as the best speamaster in Westeros.

He remembers that he has a couple of letters proposing an engagement between this second daughter and many heirs to houses in the North, he honestly contemplated a few of them but he could only smile wryly as he thought of how this second daughter politely told him that, if he arranged a married without her permission, she would run away to the Free Cities of Essos and create her own mercenary group no weaker than the Golden Company, and anyone he wishes to marry her would have to try and defeat her on the battlefield. After growing with Lyana, he wouldn't doubt a Stark girl being able to do that despite how farfetched this might look to others. A fact proven doubly true after her trashing most soldiers in the training grounds and how he saw the genius in her eyes.

She would make the perfect Lord of Winterfell if she was a boy, but Rob would suffice for now as he did have the time to grow.

"I am off." Eddard said before turning and leaving without another word, they had already given their farewells by now and he only chanted in his head the names of the important people in this castle, those he was fighting to protect against this new threat.

'Robb, Sansa, John, Catelyn, Bran, Arya, Ludmila, I pray to the Old Gods and the New ones that you all remain safe.'


	7. Chapter 7

The travel north has been quite nice. Spending time playing cyvesse with Liza and Sofy was quite fun even if I couldn't nap as much as I would like, we also talked about the knowledge I have acquired and we played war, proposing ideas of how we could win this war or that war if we were the commanders and then discussing about what those changes would make to the Realm. It was much more fun than being quiet the whole time or talking to the knights that would either praise everything I do or go on in long speeches about honor and about their feats to impress me.

If half of those were true we of the Vale would still be our own Kingdom, have long since turned into rulers of the whole realm with everyone bowing to our greatness. That and we would be surrounded by giant monsters as at least a third of the stories were about how this knight or that knight had slain a bear, tiger, lion, or some other animal using just their swords when the said beast was at least twice his size.

Yeah, it was a shameless boasting that still was more believable than when Joffrey said he was a master swordsman, now THAT is a shameless lie, not to mention a pathetic one.

"Tigre, Tigre, it is time to get out." Sofy said as she poked my face, I was currently sitting straight as Liza's head was laying calmly on my lap. She wanted to do that and asked me embarrassingly so I let her without an issue. I didn't mind it, running my hands through her hair was nice. It was soft.

"Did we arrive at the Twins?" I asked. The Twins is a bridge commanded by the Frey family, the bridge is the best way to go through to the North but the lord there is, from what I heard, a terrible old weasel who only thinks of money and doesn't have a single shred of honor.

Basically, most of the knights surrounding me and the rest of the Realm looks down on him. Personally, from what I heard, he looks like most nobles back in my previous world, just more obvious in his intent and less smart. He is greedy, simple as that.

Liza straightened herself, looking presentable as if she wasn't laying in my lap just a second ago, but on her face a small scowl appeared.

"I will tell you two this, let's get out of the Twins as soon as possible. Lord Walder Frey will try to push us into taking some of his kids or bastards with us and I don't want one of those weasels anywhere near me. Once was enough, especially when the said one time was when the weasel was 15 and tried to force himself on me last year." She said.

Sofya looked shocked and I clenched my fists in anger at that information even as a snarl of disgust formed on my face.

"How did you escape him?" Sofy asked, she probably means due to the fact that we are still kids. We have limited range and power due to the size of our bodies after all.

"Kicked him down there and when he was down I punched his face a few times before kicking him down there again for good measure and talked with my grandfather about it, he hates the Freys so he banished the boy and told Walder that no Frey weasel will marry me or any other Tully as long as he lives." Liza said with a bit of arrogance that fit her perfectly.

I relaxed my hands as I heard that, Liza was Liza after all. She can handle herself well enough, I don't even doubt that, had she had a weapon, she would have killed the man without an issue. Sofy, meanwhile, put a hand to her face.

"Oh my, you really are lenient Liza." Sofy said. "I thought for sure you'd kill the person and throw his body into the river for doing that."

"I would have liked that, true, but my position would have made it that it was only my words against whatever the others would say and I am not loved in Riverrun. Had I killed him it is more likely that the tale would be that I am unstable or homicidal and I'd be punished for that, I prefer not to risk it when the only benefit is the sensation of a good result." Elizaveta said as if this means nothing much. If people who did not know of our past life saw someone so young thinking like her they'd be shocked.

For us? It was quite normal really. Impressive, but normal for her to do such a thing.

Not wanting to think of that anymore I looked out of the window towards the castle. It was massive and the bridge was impressive. The Twins consist of two identical stone castles standing on a margin of the Green Fork of the Trident. They have high curtain walls, deep moats, and a barbican and portcullis in what I see channels can be dug to form moats, turning each castle into an island and thus making it all the harder to take if during a war.

A stone bridge arches between the castles, with the bridge footings rising from within the inner keeps. This bridge is wide enough for two wagons to cross abreast. The bridge is guarded in the middle by the... I guess the name was Water Tower, Liza explained the most unique features of the Riverlands to me during this trip so I heard of that one. This structure has arrow slits, murder holes, and portcullises for defense from what I see.

Overall, it is a tough castle to breach but not really impossible. It would just take a lot of planning and some good workers to do so.

Besides all that, the castle looks bleak and lifeless, honestly speaking it just can't match most other castles in terms of 'aura'. Probably this one would be better called a military outpost instead of a proper castle to rule lands.

* * *

Arriving at the castle we were invited inside and soon I was called to the meeting room to talk with Lord Walder. A 'feast' was being prepared for me and my companions, but that was the last thing in my mind as I gazed upon Lord Walder Frey.

I heard that once he was a decent enough man in terms of appearance, never handsome, dashing, or even good looking, but decent and normal looking.

That is not how he looks anymore.

Lord Walder Frey has turned bald, his head has spotted with age in many places. He looks a little like a vulture, but mostly like a weasel. His shoulders are scrawny and his long neck pink. He has a receding chin, under which loose skin dangles. He has runny and clouded eyes, and a toothless mouth, which constantly moves about as he eats with his mouth open. I heard that he is troubled with gout, and can no longer stand without assistance which explains why he is on a litter that he probably never bothered having cleaned for him.

Honestly speaking he looks terrible, bad enough that I can bet someone like Tommen, gentle and innocent as he is, would think him a monster of some sort.

However, for as unpleasant as his appearance was, he was still a generous host. His servants had prepared a decent meal for me and my friends, along with the Vale guards who had accompanied us. It had consisted of water, a type of potato with shreds of onion, a plate with beef that had a nice seasoning on it, and a small bowl of stew. It wasn't the best food I've ever tasted, but it was a nice meal all the same.

But honestly, I can't help but think that, after leaving Riverrun, I won't want to eat fish for a while. Honestly, there should be a point where it is just too much and that point went by a few days ago. I have to have fish on the breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. It honestly is close to making me nauseous.

It was a kind of heavy silence that we all ate in as I felt more than one set of eyes settle on me, but there was one that had stayed on me for nearly the entire feast, and when I tried pinpointing it, the gaze slipped off me before I could locate the person staring at me.

It was another several minutes before most of us had finished eating. When we were done, servants arrived and took the various dishes back to the kitchens.

Walder had had one of the servants pour him a cup of wine as he waited for all the dishes to be cleared out, which only took a few moments as the various servants moved with a speed and efficiency that no doubt came from long practice. I felt it again, as the servants were doing that that one of the people here is gazing a me with a bit more fervor than the others, it is a sixth sense of sorts that I have to detect when others are looking at me intensely, I got that after many hunts when growing up on my previous life. Once the servants were finished, Walder Frey raised his cup in a toast for me.

"To Tigrevurmund Arryn, Heir of the Vale. May he live a long and prosperous life." The man declared in a harsh and gravelly sounding voice. The various Frey offspring, from his sons and daughters and bastards to his grandsons, granddaughters, and grand-bastards raised their own various drinking implements in response, offering their own toasts. This done Walder drank deep of his wine before setting his cup aside.

"Now, it is a welcome surprise to welcome such an esteemed guest." He began, the words sounding harsh and grating from his voice. I noticed that he was, for the moment holding his tongue on any sort of inappropriate words. Perhaps he was of the belief that children even as young as I was should be spared any of the profanity he was fairly renowned for. "However, as always, I'm aware just why you would visit my home. It's not a pleasant place, I can acknowledge that without issue. But I know that you wish to cross, so let us talk terms for passage." He declared, getting right to the point. That wasn't something that surprised me, given his old age.

I narrowed my eyes a hair, knowing his usual 'price' for crossing his bridge from tales I heard from Father. I stood up and walked towards the elderly man, getting ready to negotiate for passage through the Twins. The man blinked in slight surprise at my nonverbal statement that I would speak for myself, but he likely understood that from that, he could not demand anything too extravagant from me or it would reflect very poorly on him, as a lord who attempted to extort a heavy toll from a child was something that would cause considerable damage to his reputation. After a moment he smirked lightly, although I am pretty sure it is less of him thinking it good as it is him looking at me as if an idiot.

Well, it is not like I will sell my hand in marriage or anything that big, worst comes to worst we will just have to travel through some other means even if it takes much longer.

It was a few minutes later that the agreement was struck, which is why I was staring out across his considerable amount of daughters and granddaughters. The agreed-upon 'toll' was that I take at least one of his female children as a servant in my household. I could tell his thought process. He wanted the girl to essentially have one of my children one day, so that his bloodline could spread to the Vale or for the girl to catch the eye of some noble there and be married off somewhere else. I had grimaced at the agreement but I knew that a grown man would have been roped into taking on much more. He had sweetened the deal by also throwing in the offer of compensating me by way of paying for half the chosen girl's weight in silver. "To help with feeding for a time until you arrive at Winterfell and the expenses for her until her work pays off her life in the Eyrie or Kingslanding, depending of where you go from Winterfell." He had stated. It was obvious that he expected me to choose one of the heavier girls as a result.

Pushing the thoughts to the side, I looked among them, trying to find someone I felt I could stomach having along with me.

There it was again! That same feeling, that same gaze was locked onto me, and I turned in the direction of the gaze, stopping on a young girl that was perhaps a year or so younger than me. She wasn't all that impressive to look at. In fact, she was fairly unpleasant in appearance. But I was still surprised, as that appearance was one I remembered very well, and how could I not as it is the looks of the person I could trust the most in my previous life. The hazel hair in the twin tails, the warm brown eyes, and despite the slight pimples, I recognized her almost instantly, and when I walked to her, managing to keep my composure as she shyly looks at me. She beckoned me to lean in, so I did, placing my ear at her lips. No one could hear what she said but after I leaned away, I turned to Walder Frey, placed my right hand on the girl's shoulder, and spoke. "I'll take this one with me, Lord Frey." I spoke calmly.

Walder nodded at my choice, no doubt glad that he didn't have to part with too much silver in the end.

It was later that day that I, Liza, Sofy, and the newest member of our little group clambered back into the carriage, and had set off again on the trip North to Winterfell. I was smiling in fondness at the girl across from me who smiled back.

"I will always be with you, Tigre-sama." She stated once more in the carriage, out loud for all of us to hear.

"And I will always accept you by my side, Tita." I replied back to her, happy to have my closest friend and companion of Alsace again.

My knowledge that my friends from back then are here just let me be all the happier. Besides, no one can cook better than Tita in my opinion and if I am to trust in someone to help take care of me it would be her, the girl who I see as a little sister more than anything else.

And it also fills me with worry. No way I will bring her to kingslanding, nor will I want her to live there. I guess I should really try and convince father to send me to the Eyrie after this war, I still have some work that I will have to do there anyway so it is a win win scenario.

I need to start preparations for the war against the dead as soon as possible. Otherwise there is every chance that life as a whole in this world may end.


	8. Chapter 8

"Buuur, this is so cold Lord Tigre." Titta said as she shivered even under the thick cloak she was wearing. We all were, in fact. The North is a long and big land that is quite cold. As we get close to Winterfell I can only think that this looks like winter from Brune all over again I got too used to the heat of the capital and this place is not pleasant in terms of climate.

"Don't worry Titta, soon we will be on Winterfell and from what I heard the castle is quite warm due to hot springs there." I told her.

Sofya, on her part, put a finger on her chin and smiled slightly.

"A hot spring, huh? I would like to go into one." She said and I could not help but blush a bit at the thoughts of the last experience on a spring I had with her.

Back then her body was explosive, to say the least, and I ended up accidentally seeing it all and feeling her on my back.

Seeing me blush, Sofy smiled slightly and I was about to answer when I felt a pinch on the side.

"Ouch." I said as I pulled back.

"Humph, you deserved at least this much." Elizaveta said as she glares slightly at me. "You forget that you belong to me Urs." She said.

"Sorry, but his name is Tigre, not Urs. Besides, I can borrow him every once in a while, right?" Sofya said with a radiant smile as Liza glares at her.

"No, you can go and walk outside." She said with a pout.

"Ara ara, so cranky. Perhaps some fresh air would do you some good. Don't worry I can keep your seat warm for you for when you come back." Sofy said with a refreshing smile.

Elizaveta, who is sitting on my right side, releases a humph and continues where she is before giving a triumphant smirk.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? Sorry but I am not interested in doing that right now." Elizaveta said while throwing her hair back.

Tita, who is on my left side, clamp my arm on hers and tremble a bit.

"Lord Tigre, I am a bit scared of this situation." She says quietly.

"... I know how you feel." I said to her equally quietly, neither Elizaveta nor Sofy noticed or cared about me and Tita's little talk, both carrying more about glaring at one another.

... If this is getting like that now that the excitement of reuniting with them is vanishing I can't stop but fear a little what it would be like if, for instance, Eleonora and Elizaveta or Eleonora and Ludmila meet. Now that sounds like a scary thought.

* * *

3° Person's P.O.V.

As the procession was seen on the near horizon of Winterfell Catelyn was excitedly moving about.

She wanted to make a good impression on her nephew who was coming to visit, it has been too long since she has seen her sister and she never saw her own nephew despite how famous he was becoming.

She had finished preparing everything, she had managed to get Arya and Bran in good clothing and not dirty, which was a more difficult job than most would think, Sansa was dressed in her finest clothes while also having her hair done up perfectly, and Rob was with regal clothes and bearing as he was the Stark in Winterfell right now with Ned gone to war.

Of course, she also sent John to his room with orders to not leave as much as possible, she didn't want her nephew to see the family shame after all.

"My lady, the group is close already. We have also seen flags of the Tully, Arryn, and even a few Lannister flags." Rodrick, the Master of Arms of Winterfell reported to Catelyn and she looked annoyed and a bit disgusted at that.

"Yes, the imp and his bastard daughter, I am well aware that uncle Brynden had failed to send them back. Gods know what those sorts will do while here but they will not be mistreated, if they are here we shall treat them as guests." Catelyn said and Rodrick understood while moving to inform the household servants about it.

Catelyn, on her part, felt a bit dirty from needing to tolerate one more bastard in her halls, but it was necessary of her to be patient as it is part of her duty.

'Family, Duty, Honor.' She thought the words of her house again as she positioned herself with her children to welcome her nephew in this place. This was a happy moment and she'd not allow the Lannister presence to ruin it. It is important for the North and the Vale to continue being allies, making her family and the heir of the Vale see each other as true kin was important.

Not long after she and her kids were in the courtyard waiting for the guests.

"I bet he is burly and already has a beard." Bran said to Arya who snorted.

"Are you stupid? Of course, he looks less grown-up, my bet is that he looks thin but is all muscle with eyes that look piercing." Arya said to Bran in derision as if this was an obvious thing.

"No, you both are wrong. He probably looks dashing and handsome like the knights in tale." Sansa said to which her two younger siblings rolled their eyes to. This was a usual discussion for them, Bran and Arya bantering about the smallest of things while Sansa would daydream about knights of story and the two younger kids would roll their eyes at it. Catelyn would have smiled fondly at it if she wasn't worried that they would do something childish when the guests arrive.

"Arya, Bran, Sansa, you should not think too much about how his appearance. Looks are not that important, just if this Tigre is an ally or not." The second daughter, and by far the most mature, said to her siblings who accepted her words. Sansa, however, looks in a bit of anger at her younger twin sister who is showing off in her opinion. Why else would she be wearing so light clothing like the one she is, her dress is much more revealing and light blue as if it were made of thin silk.

Sansa once asked her father why her sister could take the cold of Winterfell so easily and her father explained that for some reason Ludmila was stronger in the Wolf's Blood than her siblings. Wolf's Blood was the description to the bloodline of House Stark, one of the oldest bloodlines of the entire continent, of a family that has a longer history than any other and is known for being strong against the cold and quite connected to dire wolves. Ludmila, since she was born had a weird hair color, a dark that reached the point to look blue sometimes and she was almost completely immune to the cold. She could walk through the snow without needing nearly as many furs as others, if anything she only needed to wear enough to cover her modesty and that was really it. She had also never held all that much interest in any of the songs or stories of the south that spoke of gallant knights or golden princes or anything like that.

It didn't help that her sister was prettier than her and was better at being a lady than her, even if she spent part of her time doing unladylike things such as including herself in training in the yard and talking with father about the management of the land which she helped improve in some points.

But, she still loved her sister all the same and that is what matters the most.

The doors opened and the procession entered the castle. Inside it there were more than 160 knights to guard it, too many guards most would say but there were just about 30 to 40 from the Riverlands and mercenaries from Tyrion, the rest was entirely from the Vale, and even then John Arryn wanted to send more guards. The old man was extremely worried about his son's safety, especially with the Iron Born rebellion going on.

When the carriage with the kids reached the inner parts of the castle the kids stood more in attention as the doors were opened.

However, no one came out.

"I told you, Tigre has to be the one to exit the carriage first." A girlish voice said from inside the carriage.

"But he needs one more minute. I need to try and fix his hair properly." A second girlish voice said in a pleading tone.

"Ma, ma, there is nothing to be that worried about. Elizaveta, she is trying to prepare Tigre so you should be patient. And as for you Titta, while I and Elizaveta get out to greet the others outside you need to finish this quickly." A third girlish voice said.

"... Sorry for causing problems." A male voice said, this one also clearly a kid.

After a moment the boy stepped out. He had the reddish hair of the Tullys, and the Hazel eyes of his father Jon Arryn. At a glance, Catelyn could already tell that the boy would grow to be extremely handsome in a few short years. She smiled as she finally got to meet her nephew, and strode forward to welcome him. Robb also followed along beside her, trying to do his part as the Stark in Winterfell.

She stopped as more people, children from the height of them, exited the carriage. One was about a year older than Tigre, with the golden-blonde hair of the Lannisters. She was no doubt the bastard daughter of the Imp. Another had her grit her teeth in irritation. The reddish-pink hair and two different colored eyes of the girl made her immediately recognizable as her bastard niece, the child of her fool younger brother Edmure.

Harsh feelings regarding the girl welled up in Catelyn, but she blinked in surprise when, far from folding in on herself like how Ned's bastard would, her different colored eyes snapped to her own and glared right back at her with more strength than Catelyn would have anticipated from a girl as young as her. A flare of irritation and hate springed in her heart, already imagining this girl would be treasonous and defiant enough to try and take her future nephews place as heirs to Riverrun in the future, of course Cathely ignored that Elizaveta had noble blood from both her father and mother and she also ignored the thought that Edmure did not want to get married and who knows when or if he will have official heirs in the future. But, never be said that Catelyn can't judge people too harshly based on her own preconceptions and can do stupid decisions, after all, she hated the Lanisters and especially Tyrion without never having actually met them and never seeing or talking to Tyrion before. She simply disliked them based on rumors that she heard from her trustworthy friend, Peter Baelish, and her sister Liza.

And she trusted them as she 'knew' them well. She is that kind of woman, after all.

After Elizaveta Catelyn saw a final girl come off the carriage while wearing a thick cloak. She had brown hair and eyes and her hair was done up on ponytails, her face was filled with red spots and she was really small. She stood behind the three other children but seemed to defer to the boy. A servant perhaps, and if so unimportant on Cathelyn's eyes.

She resumed walking forward, pointedly ignoring the three girls near the young boy. It took only a few moments before she was but five steps from the small group. She smiled down at the young boy and opened her mouth to speak. "Welcome to Winterfell, Tigrevurmud Arryn. My name is Catelyn Stark," She began, placing her hand on Robb's shoulder to urge him forward. "This is my oldest son, Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell." She stated with no small measure of pride.

Robb went forward and spoke. "Greetings, Tigrevurmud, I welcome you into my home and hope your stay here is a warm and comfortable one." He began, trying to emulate his father's calm confidence as best he could. He directed his right hand to each of his siblings, naming them as he went. "This is my oldest sister, Sansa Stark," Sansa curtsied politely here, "her younger sister, Ludmila," Catelyn had been paying close attention and noted how each of the group had stiffened for a blink, and when she looked at the mentioned daughter, she showed no reaction, and by the time she turned back to their guests, they had settled. Robb gave no sign he noticed, continuing to introduce his siblings, "this young man is Brandon Stark," here the youngest Stark son waved cheerfully at the group, happy to meet new people, "and my youngest sister, Arya Stark." The young girl grinned and waved at the group here, curious to speak with the heir of the Vale.

Tigre scratched his right cheek lightly with his right index finger as he walked forward. With a brief moment taken to clear his throat, he spoke. "Uh, hi. My name is Tigrevurmud Arryn, and I suppose I will be staying with you on the request of my father until the Greyjoy Rebellion has been stopped. We are family so no need for much ceremony, let's just be friends. Oh, I almost forgot. I have to present you all with my friends here. These ones here are Elizavetta Rivers," here the girl with different colored eyes bowed forward with an elegance Catelyn usually only saw in her daughter Ludmila, "Sofya Hill," the blonde Lannister bastard gave a friendly wave and smile that Catelyn grudgingly realized was quite an attractive one, "and my newest friend and servant, Titta Frey." The hazel haired girl bowed timidly, and Catelyn found herself hating her like any bastard. She and her family always hated and looked down on the Freys and the thought of one close to her nephew was no less terrible than the thought of the bastard girls around him

"Well met Tigrevurmud, Winterfell' hospitality is yours." Robb gave the customary greeting of House Stark, officially opening the halls to the boy and his group.

As the group walked forward and into the castle it was, unsurprisingly, Arya who spoke up first.

"Lord Tigre, is it true that you are blessed by the Warrior? And, if so, can you teach me what you know?"

"Yeah, me too. I would like to learn how to fight as I want to be a knight." Bran said by the side as well.

Tigre smiled and nodded at them.

"It is fine by me, but we should go inside as I need to see to my room and accommodations, especially since I don't know a thing about this castle and I would like to know the path to my room when it is still light." Tigre said.

"That would be acceptable." Ludmila said, moving to Tigre's side. "I would be glad to show you around the castle as you need to know your way around if you are to be here."

"Oh, can we go as well?" Arya and Bran said almost in sync.

"That would be far too many people, I believe I alone should be enough. Rob needs to go and help on whatever is necessary as the Stark at Winterfell" Ludmila said, making Rob groan a bit before Catelyn put a comforting hand on his shoulders, he did NOT want to do that. His plan was to walk Tigre around and 'accidentally' end up on the training ground where he could spare with the boy who was getting so famous, instead he had to go and hear his mother and Maester Luwin discussing boring stuff. "You two would only take him to either the training grounds or through some weird path that I would not find it strange if the path to his room involved climbing, Bram" At that one Bram sheepishly laughed before hearing Arya snort and the two starting to bicker before running away from there to play, both proving they are happy kids. "And Sansa has her music lessons."

"Much like you, sister." Sansa said to Ludmila who smiled in return.

"Very true, but unlike you who wants to be queen one day and wants that I have other ambitions so I can sacrifice a class or two if it is to do something that is necessary like showing the castle to our cousin Tigre." Ludmila answers and while Sansa failed to notice Ludmila didn't fail to see Tigre wincing at the words queen.

Sansa then talked for a bit more before also moving away and only the people who were originally from another world being here.

Without hesitation, Ludmila changed to talking with the Zchteid language when she noticed it was only them.

_"So, you ARE here, Tigre."_

_"Yeah, I am. It is good to see you well, Mila."_

_"I see, we can't talk much right now as the others would find it suspicious if I don't take you around, in exchange, you must come to my room tomorrow morning after training in the training grounds, I want to talk to you about some matters." _Ludmila said before moving along, Sofya and the other girls not saying much as they knew they were not welcome as of right now and they needed the others to acclimate themselves to them.

And so, the first meeting with the Starks went successful enough.

* * *

On a village near the coast of Kayce in the Westerland, a raid of Iron Born was happening. Women's screams as rape resounded could be heard while the Iron Born celebrated another success with the food from the stores of the village.

The man were all being rounded up in chains to be turned into thralls while the women would be turned into salt wives, the Iron Born were ecstatic at the prospects of returning to their old ways.

BBBUUUUUOOOOOOHHHHHHH

Suddenly, a horn sounded and the Iron Born and the villagers looked at the direction from which the sound came from. There they saw two dozen knights dashing at them.

The Iron born did not fear, however. They were in 60 people while the enemy was less than half.

"What is dead may never die!" They shouted as the Iron Born too prepared for combat, archers shot their arrows while the knights advanced.

Before the arrows hit the mark the knights moved aside in two columns of 12 each, moving in different directions but with perfect synchrony as they started rounding up and reaching the Iron born. They moved in perfect formation, passing through the iron born like waves coming from all sides, a column would pass by the iron born's flank, killing some of them, and before they could reorganize anther column would do the same after the first one passes. Thie process would repeat about 4 times before there was only one Iron Born trying to run away. He was about to reach the ship that was already ready to sail from before the knights appear but

SHINNN

A great sword that looked too big for anyone to realistically carry was thrown at him, piercing through the Iron Born's back and jolting out of his chest.

"Impressive as always, Sir Roland." One of the knights said to the one who threw the sword, the one then removed his helmet and showed a young face of no more than 13 name days with black hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his nose.

"I am not yet a Ser, Lord Johnathan Errol. I am still a squire." Roland said.

"Humph, it doesn't change much if you ask me. You are more a knight than half the knights I ever met, I think your lord father must be proud of you even if he is not around to see you right now." Johnathan said.

Roland, for his part, said nothing and ignored this comment. He and Stanis had a complicated relationship, his father was bitter about many things and actually envied this son from his first wife who died during the siege of Storm's End, he envied that Roland was more loved than him and his current wife's poison on his ears was not making things any easier on the situation.

Roland, not wanting to think on his situation back on his home, moved to continue on the command of these knights under him.

"Move to the villagers, secure the perimeter and help those who need help. We will depart as soon as the situation is settled, we must verify other villages in the region before moving to join the main army for the battle." Roland ordered as his knights moved to obey.

No one cared that technically, due to him being still a squire while the other were knights he should have no rights to order them around. These knights of the Storm Lands were completely loyal to Roland after spending time with him, they would be the foundation of his power on the Storm Lands in the future.

And so the war continued.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the next day and Tigre woke up early in a surprising turn of events. Looking around he saw Tita sleeping on top of him with a content smile, last night there was no room vacant for Tita. She could have at most shared a room with the soldiers but that was something Tigre strongly denied.

He had comanded armies before, leaving a young girl, even a child as Tita is right now, to be sleep with soldiers was not acceptable. To solve that Tigre proposed for Tita to sleep in his room with him, there was much complaining by most but Tita was happy with the idea and Tigre was the one to propose so it was accepted in the end.

"Tita, it is time to wake up." He said to the girl who was supposed to be sleeping beside him, not hugging him like a koala.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled, she was quite tired from the travel and Tigre's body was hot enough that snuggling up to it felt good.

Sighing, Tigre let her have her way. No point in fighting her over it.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Tita said as she walked beside Tigre. She was dressed as his maid and him with simple clothing that was reminiscent of the clothes he wore in his previous life, meaning a green tunic, brown trousers, and dark shoes. His knights complained that it should have been the white and blue of house Arryn or have some symbol of it but Tigre didn't want that. He already had to wear those colors too much and there is no need to act like a peacock like that. Just using clothes that feel comfortable would make more sense.

"No need to worry about it Tita." Tigre said. "Everyone oversleeps every once in a while."

"B-But sleeping more than you, as far as I know, it might even be two days since we arrived here!" She said and Tigre sweatdropped.

"You are overstating it, we just slept a bit more than usual." Tigre said and finally, Tita let it down.

After that, they could hear the sound of grunts of effort and with some curiosity, both kids went to look for it. There they found the training grounds, in it, there was Ludmila fighting with a staff against her brother Rob and another boy who had the classic Stark features, even more than Robb did with his black hair and grey eyes. The two boys were clearly used to fighting alongside one another, but against Ludmila they couldn't hope for much. The simple fact was that she had an entire lifetime's worth of combat experience to draw from. But for all her admittedly unfair advantage, they were handling themselves well.

The black haired boy swung downwards towards her left leg with his training sword, attempting to knock her off balance as Robb went for a blow at her midsection, no doubt hoping to drive the wind form her lungs. However, Ludmila saw through the attempt and lifted her leg up and out of the way of the black haired boy's attack even as she blocked Robb's strike. She responded by pushing Robb's sword off her staff before she lunged forward, driving the tip into the unnamed boy's stomach, knocking him back with a pained grunt as he went to clutch his now injured stomach, even as Ludmila moved to take Robb down. Robb fared well against his sister, but she kept up a near relentless flurry of blows that Robb had to devote all his attention to blocking and deflecting, leaving no time for him to counter-attack.

The fight ended when she caught the back of his right hand, causing him to lose his grip on his training weapon. Another strike knocked it from his grip before he could react, and a third strike swept his legs out from under him. Before he could move to stand again, she planted one foot on his chest and pointed one end of the staff at his chin. Robb panted hard from exertion, before he laughed lightly and held up his hands in surrender. Seeing this, Ludmila smiled, removed her foot and staff, and reached a hand out. Robb took hold of it and used it to hoist himself up.

"You both did well, and you're getting better." She calmly stated as she looked from Robb to the black haired boy, who had recovered sufficiently. She smiled warmly at the two of them. She noticed Tigre and Titta walking towards them. The black haired boy had noticed too and had started to walk away, but Ludmila was quick. She quickly snapped a hand out and caught him by the back of his shirt. "No." She stated firmly. "You are going to introduce yourself." The boy had started to open his mouth to say something when she continued speaking, denying him a chance to say something. "And before you say that Lady Stark wouldn't want that, I do want you to do so. You are a part of this family regardless of who your mother is. Robb knows it, Arya knows it, Bran knows it, I know it, and Father knows it." She stated, her voice becoming as hard and strong as Valyrian steel.

With that finished, she pulled him forward and all but planted him in front of Tigre and Titta, who waited patiently for him to speak. "Greeting milord and lady." The boy began shyly and stiffly. "My name is Jon Snow, Bastard of Ned Stark of Winterfell, and half-sibling of Rob Stark and Ludmila." The now named Jon Snow introduced himself. Tigre noted that Ludmila had narrowed her eyes at Jon when he called himself a bastard.

"Don't refer to yourself at that, Jon!" Ludmila hadn't taken his introduction well, grabbing him and spinning him around to face her. Her gray eyes stabbed into his own as she let herself speak. "You are family! Don't ever let what my mother say get to you like that! You are as much a Stark as the rest of us, perhaps not in name but you are of Father's blood! You are a direwolf and I will not let you deride yourself like this because Catelyn hate your mother!" She ranted powerfully at her half brother. Jon had widened his eyes as she spoke, stunned to hear her speak like this to him.

"She's right Jon. I consider you a brother no matter which mother you were born from." Robb had walked up and placed a hand comfortingly on Jon's shoulder. It was because of this that Robb could feel Jon shake lightly under his grip as the boy worked to compose himself.

"T-thank you." Jon managed to croak out, happiness coating his words as he looked at his siblings.

"You don't need to thank me for speaking the truth, Jon." Ludmila spoke, her tone much softer now. She had finally managed to get through all that self-loathing that had been building up in him for as long as Jon had been old enough to comprehend what a bastard was. As much as she loved her mother, she despised that the woman was so harsh on Jon for something that he had no control over. He didn't choose to be born, to be taken north by their Father, to be raised with the rest of his half-siblings. "You. Are. Family. And don't ever see yourself as anything else." Jon smiled at her, nodding in agreement. With that out of the way, her gaze flicked over to Tigre, a smile of a different kind forming on her face. "Now, Tigrevurmund. I would hope you are willing to spar with me."

Tigre gulped lightly, already seeing that he would get no support from either of her brothers, even as Ludmila started spinning her training spear lightly in hand. With a shaky smile he accepted her challenge and took out a sword. Ludmila raised an eyebrow before both started the spar.

On the sidelines, John and Rob could only stare in wonder. Partially because of how well both are fighting, and in a bigger part as a pure shock at how much of Ludmila's beating them was her going easy. It was a blow to their self-esteem.

"... I suddenly feel very improper as the Stark heir." Rob told John who glanced at him quickly but never really stopping to look at the fight.

Tigre's movements were agreesive and powerful, Mila's were graceful but more vicious in her execution. The two were practically dancing already and it surprised Robb and John that Tigre didn't go easy on Ludmila on the start at all.

Of course, Tigre wouldn't dare do such a thing. First because he knew that it would be an insult to her if he were to do such a thing against the Vanadis who was known for being the most arrogant of them all. But, most importantly, was that he knew Mila was strong.

He had fought shoulder to shoulder with her and fought against her as well, he knew her well and knew that she was still not going all out even if he were doing so. She had room to spare.

'I guess I still can't beat a Vanadis even if I copy them.' Tigre thought in his head but instead of dejected he felt good inside. That meant to him that he had someone who he knew he could trust behind him, something he felt he would need when it was time to face the White Walkers.

Meanwhile from the corner of the training ground came both Sofya and Elizaveta, both were talking happily with each other about foreign policies and how they would go about improving the Seven Kingdoms in a diplomatic way beyond just marrying one another. However, upon arriving at the training ground and seeing the duel both stopped to watch at the 'show'. After a moment, both of them grinned in excitement, both of them surging forward, Elizaveta acquiring a whip in one hand and a sword in the other, Sofya took a staff and both went forward, neither hesitated in attacking the two sparing fighters who reacted just as well.

None complained as they knew that in war there was hardly a chance for a simple duel and both Tigre and Ludmila were already used to keeping vigilance on their surroundings when in a fight. Quickly thereafter it turned from a duel to a free for all where sometimes it was 2 VS 2, each one for themselves, or even everyone against one. On the balcony Arya watched all this with Bran, their eyes shining with excitement and wonder. However, on another point of the balcony, Catelyn Stark was horrified at this.

To see young ladies fighting in such brutish manners, all attacks clearly capable of killing, was more than her lady teachings could take. Not only that, she could see how her daughter who had so much potential to be a great lady was wasting it away by fighting like that. It was bad enough she does that when it was only them around, but doing this in front of other great houses, and even challenging one of them to a duel? Does her daughter now know that this might ruin her chances of becoming a lady? That she might be throwing away the chance of being the mother of future lords of some great house like the Tyrell or some other house of the south? There was no need for her daughter to be in somewhere she could not shine in high society.

Of course, Ludmila would at most laugh at her mother's stupid concepts and ideas for her future. Ludmila was someone who would do what was necessary for her people and her obligations, true, but being like the southern ladies that were little more than breeding mares was something Ludmila would never accept. She would much rather go to Essos, create a mercenary company, and if the North ever needs her she'd sail back with 30.000 men, at the very least, behind her to kill the enemies of the North.

On the ground, the four fighting were bringing quite a bit of attention from the soldiers. Before long Robb and John decided that enough was enough and both took out their swords and joined the fray, it was a mess and in the end they all fell to the ground at least twice, but a certain friendship was formed from this even if Tigre and the girls still didn't quite see John and Rob as friends. They were much older internally, having lived and done much more even if they all were 20 years old or younger in their previous life, but some respect was still created in both sides at the tenacity they all had.

Later they would talk more, none of them would care about most things like etiquette right now as they openly talked and Rob absorbed quite a bit of knowledge about the administration of the lands, diplomacy, and warfare from the four much more experienced, even if physically younger, kids. Jon, for his part, also learned quite a bit and this experience opened his eyes to a wider world than just the north, even if it was still not that great a difference.

This mood would continue, this little group would grow closer together for the next few months as the war progressed. During this time another strange thing that happened was that the Stark children, excluding Sansa who listened too much to her mother, had come to know Tyrion Lannister more, they would come to know how he really was and that not all Lanisters are monsters. Tyrion, by his part, would teach the kids all about some interesting things of history and other matters, even replacing maester Luwin in teaching them history and math as Tyrion was better at teaching the children. He also offered to help the Starks in a project for waste disposal, something he was knowledgeable about from Lanisport, and showing how to even use the waste to improve the lands as fertilizer.

The project didn't go that well, the lack of workers due to the war and the fact that Catelyn would go against most of everything he proposed out of sheer spite made the project not show as many results, but it still improved the quality of life for Winterfell.

And so things progressed, until a piece of news came.

The Grayjoy Rebellion ended, all Greyjoy were killed in combat with Balon, Victarion, and Aeron killed in battle by Roland Baratheon during the invasion of Pike and the only Greyjoy's left alive are a girl that was given as a ward to house Harlaw who was proclaimed as new house Paramount of the Iron Island, Euron who escaped without an eye that was cut out by Ned Stark in combat, and Theon Greyjoy who was to be a ward to Ned Stark. Other wards were taken to be raised in the seven kingdoms and that included the daughter of House Harlaw and many other houses of the Iron Island.

The king also sent a proclamation, a tourney was to be held in the Reach in four months to commemorate the victory, the king also ordered for as many noblemen and ladies to come as he wants to show them the heads of all the Greyjoy in spikes.

* * *

The Reach, Horn Hill

"Did you hear? The king will host a new tourney right here on the Reach!"

"Yeah, that will be quite interesting. I wonder if I can find some dashing knight for me there."

"No way, they'd be looking at me."

Such were regular conversations on the castle of Horn Hill amongst the maids and servants, not that it mattered to the pair training in the yard. One was a boy of about 11 years old, he had some good abilities with his sword but was losing badly against his opponent that was simply better despite being younger than him.

As the boy was finally put on the ground he groaned and spoke up.

"Why are you so good at this? Did you drain all the warrior and the courage out of our brother Sam when you two were born?" The boy complained as his opponent just looked at him with a glare too reminiscent to their father for the boy not to recognize it. He instantly shut up and became submissive.

"... Our brother might never become a warrior but that does not mean he cannot be brave in his own way. You should understand that being a lord is more than swing a sword around, otherwise, you will have to obey whoever you marry and I don't want you to be known as the second oaf of the Reach. One Mace Tyrrel is more than enough."

"Okay, okay, I will listen to you Lim." Dickon said exhausted. "Anyway, are you looking forward to the tournament?"

"Why should I?" She said coldly. "There are already too many tournaments in the Reach, a waste of time and money if you ask me. The resources could be better spent on improving the farming and obtaining new techniques to improve these lands as well as arm ourselves better."

Sighing Dickon chose not to argue. Personally he liked tournaments, but he knew what his sister thought of them and he might not be the smartest Tarly to ever live but he knew to not cross this sister two yours his junior, she scared him almost as much as their father.

Limalisha Tarly was born with their mother's body and beauty with all the stern stuff that made their father one of the fiercest generals in all of Westeros, Dickon more than once heard his father complain that she should have been born a boy as, this way, he could have made her his heir. It stung his pride, true, but he understood that Limalisha was a better fit for the position.

Oh well, nothing to be done now. He just stood up and started sparing with her again, on the corner of the training ground Samwell was looking at the two with some longing for the capacity to fight but he knew it was not to be. But, Samwell also knew that he could be useful in other areas so, thanks to some directions from Limalisha, he started studying about land management. His goal in life was to be Dickon's assistant in running the lands. He would not be able to do much in war, true, but he would do his best where he can.

Of course, to Randal Tarly that still was no good and he continued to despise this son of his.

* * *

In Dorne, or to be more precise in Sunspear, Oberyn Martel was reading about the tournament in the Reach. He had been troubled for a while now thanks to worry from his brother about the king finding out their secret, but this was a chance as far as Oberyn was concerned. If everything went according to plan this would finally end their worries and this tournament where the realm's nobles would gather was a perfect chance to ensure the fat fool would not be able to do a thing.

The Lannisters would continue being a nuisance, true, but it would be better to have only the Lannisters as opponents instead of the whole realm from the get-go. With a plan in mind, he called for who was important. He had a travel to make right now and a king to probably piss off.

"Well, it would be interesting to do that and I bet my dear niece would like to see those who will compete with her to the throne. Besides, Elleonora does seem interested in this heir to the Vale even already proclaiming him as hers, that would be fun. She is half-dornish alright."


	10. Chapter 10

Eddard Stark, the Warden of the North and head of House Stark, was returning from the war with the North's host. Most of the host would disperse soon enough as there no longer was a war so there was no need for the conscripted soldiers to remain and they should be allowed to return to their original houses and return their posts as farmers or other works they originally had in the North. Meanwhile, a big part of the castle guards would remain in their position as guards while most lords of the North would continue to wait in Moat Cailin.

Their objective was waiting there for a month so as to receive the noble hosts of the many Northerner castles. The king had decreed that they would call as many nobles from all over the seven kingdoms to celebrate the defeat of the Iron Island.

If it was up to Ned he would have long since told Robert he could not go, neither does he want to go. He misses his children and his wife, he wanted to go home and take care of the North, even if that would include the paperwork related to dealing with the aftereffects of the Iron Born raids on the shores of the North.

Not that this was the foremost thing in Ned's head. No, that place was for some worries he developed during the war.

First, it was that he noticed how the Iron Throne is little more than poison. Robert, who used to be a jovial and manly man who exuded adventure and strength now was fat, easily tired, would molest any girl he passed by, and was drunk during most of the time. At least the war had seen to him focusing on himself more and he had shown improvements, Ned could only pray it would continue. But, he still was better than Stannis.

The man was never a 'people' person' but he now was resentful over every little insult, true or not, and if before he was not loved now he was outright disliked and seen in contempt by the nobles.

'Well, not that I can not understand why' Ned thought with a wry smile as he thought of the reason for Stanis foul mood that was pushing away the nobles.

Roland shone too much from his actions in the Rebellion.

Stannis' only son, during this war, had not only took the heads of 10 of the ship captains including the fleet admiral of the Greyjoys he also took the head of the enemy army commander and took the Valyrian steel sword Red Rain from the head of House Drumm, actually killing all the members of House Drumm as there were only men in the house and they all were killed by Roland. After that, he was the first to rush into the ancestral home of the Greyjoys, killing more than 50 enemies by himself and taking the head of Balon Greyjoy before putting it on a spike and parading with it on top of the castle to conclude the combat.

The King himself knighted Roland on the spot regardless of him being only 13, he also gifted the Baratheon house's Valyrian steel sword to Roland. The sword, Storm Bringer, was the inheritance of the House Baratheon that was previously in the hands of house Targaryan after the Dance of Dragons, the sword was a reason of dispute between the three brothers that all wanted the sword. But, Robert kept it as he is the oldest and the king after all. But, the king was uninterested with the sword as he was focused on his war hammer, and his cups. But, even when Stanis asked for the blade as a reward for the sufferings he faced during the siege of Storm's End the king refused Stannis.

And now the sword was given to his son who was being loved and admired by all lords of the realm due to his valor. Not only that he had two Valyrian steel swords and upon obtaining both he requested of the king if he knew someone who could reforge them as he wanted to make a sword that better fit him. Stannis was horrified and tried to protest against it, that this is a disrespect and would not be accepted, but the king laughed it off and told Stanis to not be such an ass about these little matters, a sword exists to be wielded and that is enough.

If he can use the sword better when reforged then he must reforge it to work better with it.

Stannis, on his part, grew extremely bitter because he considered that sword as something that should have belonged to him. Not only that, he also was even more bitter because of all the praise his son was getting while others looked at him with barely veiled contempt.

Stannis' hunger for power was apparent for Ned, just as he also heard worrisome news from Robert about how the Lannister's were acting in the capital and how the crown prince and the others acted, as Robert was very drunk when he spoke what was on his mind, as he often did when he drank too much.

Ned had his head filled with worries and could well imagine that, if things deteriorated much further, there might be a chance of Stannis launching a civil war when Robert dies.

Ned was worried, but right now he was better off just continuing doing his work as Warden of the North even if that included going to a tourney he had no desire towards.

He looked at the letter on his hands from Catelyn. She had sent this letter not too long ago, it was to tell him that she would be going with most of the children to meet with him on the Kingsroad, while Rob would remain in Winterfell as the Stark in the North, and the state of affairs in the North.

That was another worry that Ned had, it seems like his daughter Mila was getting too close to her cousin. But, this cousin was also close to two other girls, one being of Lannister blood and one of Tully blood and both bastards. That was not that big of an issue to Ned but Catelyn's letter described things like if this was terrible. Siging Ned could only keep going and pray to the Old Gods that nothing would happen.

Pushing the thoughts to the side, he felt his attention shift to the two wards he had taken on.

The first one, Theon Greyjoy, was one of the very few Greyjoys left in Westeros, and Ned had decided to take him in and raise him among his own family. He was a ten-year-old youth with brown eyes and hair, and was currently wearing thick clothing to keep himself warm as they traveled further north. The boy had been highly upset that his family had been destroyed as it had and was fairly unresponsive.

With a shake of his head, he turned to the other one.

Olga Harlaw was the second ward he had taken in. Her hazel colored hair and plum-colored eyes and was dressed in similarly thick clothing as they traveled. She had a dull and stoic expression throughout her travel, originally Ned thought she might be nervous with going to somewhere else but she didn't show the discomfort Theon was showing nor did she look back in longing at the Iron Islands when leaving. If anything Eddard would even dare call her relieved.

After getting to Moat Calin she had asked him if she could ride a horse and after he allowed her she smiled slightly and thanked him before mounting one and moving as if she had spent years riding one, an impressive display of skill if Ned had to admit.

Ned could only count the days until his family arrived, if at least to have his kids around and to have someone to serve as a buffer between Theon and Olga. The only thing that seemed to animate Theon was trying to talk to Olga about 'repopulating the Greyjoy house' and how it would be to do so with her, who was to marry him. The result was normally him with a punch to the face or be completely ignored.

* * *

Tigre and the others from Winterfell descended on the Kingsroad, they had a clear objective and needed to hurry if they are to arrive at the tourney in time.

Rob was honestly the most annoyed of everyone since he had to stay behind in Winterfell, his goodbyes to Tigre, Liza, and Sofy were heartfelt and he asked them to keep communication via letters at the very least and they all agreed easily enough.

For John, this was an opportunity, the first time he was allowed outside of Winterfell's premises. It was kinda sad that he was to be locked up like this, but it was his reality on the end of the day. Now, traveling south he would be able to see more of what the world had to offer, he was even offered by Tigre to follow him later on to Kings Landing or the Vale, to not have to live under the oppressive shadow of Catelyn Stark, and while he refused since he did not want to leave his family behind he was still nonetheless grateful.

The road was quite peaceful, they had set up camp near the Kingsroad on the hills of Cerwin and Tigre had left alone to hunt today. He wanted to exercise for a bit and he adamantly refused for any guard to come with him, they don't know how to hunt at all and their armor made far too much noise that would scare off any animal before he could find them.

The soldiers reluctantly agreed, but they all would stay at a decent distance and if anything were to happen he was to call for help immediately. The decision may seem too lax, but these soldiers were from the Vale, a place which puts honor above everything, and as such they could not go against their lord's decision, especially considering how they respected his hunting skills. They also knew that in this forest there were no bandits and no dangerous animals, they made sure to ask the local hunters beforehand if there was any such thing.

As Tigre moved forward he smiled slightly, this place reminded him of the forests near Alsace, his previous life's domain, and how he enjoyed hunting there. The peace of the place, everything in it was wonderful for his eyes. And for a time he allowed himself to be taken in by the scenery, at peace with the wilderness.

He remembered how his Maester that taught him history told him how the Andal invasion on the North was mostly stopped at this point and how there might still be some reliques of the Andals here, it interested Tigre slightly but he would not care much for it anyway. It is not like he would find any of them so easily anyway nor does he have that much time on his hands to waste away.

SCREEEEECH

Suddenly Tigre heard a bird's screech, he went to look for it as it might be a good dinner in his opinion. As he moved through the foliage with caution he finally found what he was looking for.

It was an old falcon, from its appearance if looked about to die of old age on top of its nest and, before it, there was an approaching owl. Tigre observed as the two birds started to fight desperately but the old falcon lost and was thrown on the ground, the owl moved to eat whatever was on the nest before eating the old falcon but Tigre acted first.

With one swift movement, he took out his bow and aimed at the owl, the bird turned to him but it was too late as an arrow was launched and the owl was killed then and there. Tigre smiled slightly, now he had good food to eat to lunch and considering how large the owl is it might be enough for him to share with the others as well.

He moved to collect the own and the falcon, however, he decided to first take a look at the nest to see what was inside. As he climbed the nest he found an egg, it was much bigger than he would have expected for a falcon egg and looked almost like a rock.

"Well, that is weird." He said to himself as he moved down with the egg in his left hand. He then moved to the old falcon who didn't move at all.

He moved his right hand to it and

SCREECH

It moved almost like a snake, it's beak moved before Tigre could react and it pecked at Tigre's right hand just as he moved his hand over it. It was too fast but the injury wasn't that deep, not reaching the bone but getting close to it.

"... I will need to see a maester after this, and soon." Tigre said, it might be a bit annoying to end this outing so fast but he knew what an infection could cause, he would not risk it and since he didn't have alcohol with him right now he could only go back.

He then saw that the falcon now was really dead, he would take it and the owl back but he would not use his right hand to carry them, it would not be hygienic to do so and he'd rather not risk it. So he put the falcon egg on his right hand and caught both the owl and the falcon by their legs with his left hand, moving back to camp swiftly after this.

What he failed to recognize was how the blood on his right hand was being absorbed by the egg greedily, it would be something he would not realize at all until much later.

As he got to the camp he quickly went to the Maester and had to listen to the tongue lashing from the guards, it was not his idea of fun but he could manage it anyway.

He ate and enjoyed their rest on the region for a while before they had to move again, it would be a strong march until they arrive at Moat Cailin to join the North host.

He decided to leave the egg be, he would not eat it since it didn't look like there would be anything to eat and it would be a bit sad to destroy something that old falcon was so desperate to protect. It was a bit of an attraction for the others when he showed it around and some of the guards said it was almost twice the size of a normal falcon egg. It was only later at night that Tigre put it down and went to sleep on the carriage.

At night Tigre was sleeping beside Sofy, which her father allowed after she asked, but he promised Tigre that if he gets any funny ideas he would make him the first lord paramount eunuch, Tita, and Liza, and they would sleep on the same carriage while the Stark children would sleep on another, much to Mila's irritation at Liza's active provocation and Sofy's passive provocation. They were already used to it by this point, but as a chirping sound started they all slowly woke up as the egg Tigre brought with him made everyone look at the source.

On the ground a falcon hatchling had its head peeking out of the shell, it was of beautiful silver-ish color and was chirping happily as Tigre and the others looked it over.

Tigre instantly felt himself connected to this hatchling and took it on his hands, it was a small but cute little thing, and Tigre could see how happy it was when it got out of its shell and looked at him.

"How will you name it?" Sofia asked, her soft smile on her face as she looked at the hatchling.

"... Bertrand, the name of the Aide of the Vorn family who helped raise me, he was almost like a father to me in all but name, or a grandfather depending on how you see it. He gave everything for me and my family, even sacrificing his life for me when he was old and never having a family of his own, he, he was family. I want to honor him on this life, to see him fly freely across the skies and enjoy all the freedom in the world. So this is your name, the falcon Bertrand." Tigre said, memories of his old aide who died for him flashing on his face as he looked at the little falcon.

And thus the journey continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleonora Sand P.O.V.

I couldn't wait anymore.

It has been far too long, I want to see them.

I still remember, after my death, the conversation I had with none other than Tyr Na Fal, also known as the Stranger, the God of many faces, and many other names here. During those talks, she explained about this new world and how I was being sent there to help save it.

I couldn't care less, I was far too worried about Lim, Sofy, and Tigre, especially Tigre. I needed to know if they were safe, if they were well, and the goddess dashed all these hopes when she revealed that they all died.

When I was about to go into depression the goddess then said that all of them would be reborn into this new world as well. All are in positions or related to those with great power, but as there is a certain limit to some of the possible births they would not all have the same age.

I didn't mind that, I just was happy they would have another chance.

I then was reborn, and not a day after I was on a boat away from where I was born. My mother couldn't even see me off and later I would find out that she died at that time as well as my older brother and sister.

I don't quite remember much about what happened, but one thing I know is that at some point I was claimed by my uncle as his bastard daughter.

Thus I no longer was Eleonora Targaryen, the daughter of Ellia Martell and the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen and thus the next in line for the Iron Throne, as now I am Eleonora Sand, the bastard daughter of Oberyn Martell and a whore of Volantys with Valyria bloodline and appearance.

A drop in position, that is for sure, but I don't really mind it. I was never really one to love power and would much rather just be a mercenary or just have some land to rule instead of dealing with nobles all the time. Not that my uncle Doran seems to agree to the sentiment.

My uncles both desired revenge towards pretty much everyone else for my mother and two siblings' deaths, I agree to it to an extent but I never really knew them and wouldn't like a huge war for this reason. I especially wouldn't like the fact that uncle Doran would definetly make some arranged marriage for me if it was up to him, probably to the fallen and run away prince Vyserys, my uncle, so as to keep the blood 'pure'.

That is one disturbing part of that side of my family, they are all honestly disturbing in that they commit incest. I almost vomited when I found that out and clearly said I would never accept doing anything even remotely close to that even if it was for some throne or whatever. My uncles snorted at that, thinking that I was just throwing a tantrum.

I was certainly not.

If push comes to shove I would simply go to Essos and join a mercenary band somewhere or form one myself. Heck, I could even go look for Tigre as, if I can be assured of one thing in this world, is that Tigre will NOT betray me in the slightest.

He is mine, after all.

It was only a short while ago that I found out who Tigre was in this new world. His name is Tigrevurmud Arryn, the heir to the Vale and son of the hand of the king.

When I found that out I was happy to know where he was, but also worried since my uncle Doran clearly was planning on killing him and his family for their parts on the rebellion even if they were not the ones to kill my mother.

Thankfully uncle Oberryn cut that thought off at the knees since he said in no uncertain words that if they are to hate someone let it be the Lannisters and their two dogs, lord Arryn at least showed remorse about it and berated Robert and Tywin for their actions. The Starks, also, would not be a target as their crimes were seeking justice as they should and being friends to someone who is a monster. Not that I mind that much, I have listened to the names of the Stark children and the blue potato is one of them.

I normally couldn't care less, but Tigre went to her during this whole Rebellion fiasco and I refuse to let her sink her smelly claws on what is mine. I am the top dog here, if anyone wants to put some claim to him they must first ask my permission, humph.

It was about a moon turn ago when news of the end of the Greyjoy Rebellion and the king's decision to host a tourney in the Reach of all places. I could still remember the amusement of uncle Oberryn in knowing this, already imagining how Tywin Lannister and Stannis Baratheon must have seethed at the proclamation and of the Reach's poor luck as the king declared it would have to be a tourney worthy of the victory they just had and if it didn't please him enough there would be a raise on taxes in the Reach.

When I heard the news it was to me just a blatant sign how utterly incompetent the man was as the king of the Seven Kingdoms. King Victor of Ztched had his own flaws, his near-transparent distrust of the Vanadis was very well known, but he was also a very shrewd and politically savvy king who knew very well how to govern the kingdom he ruled and did everything in his power to see it prosper.

Personally, I was just happy since that meant that I would be meeting Tigre soon since he would definitely have to go to this tourney. With some luck, Ludmila would also show up and I would be able to put that potato girl in her place.

"I see that you are in a good mood." Uncle said as he opened the door to the cabin I was in. Behind him was his paramour, Ellaria Sand, who I had seen naked more times than I cared for. Let's just say they were not the most discreet and I am pretty sure they 'tasted' everyone on this ship excluding myself and perhaps two or three more.

Dorne was strange, I took a long time to get used to how 'liberal' they are but I got over it in the end. Not that I intend to follow in their footsteps, I don't even know if I want to have any such relationship in this life as I did not have one in the previous one anyway, except once or twice with Lisha but that was more relief of stress after a battle and never really meant anything more than that.

"How not to be, father?" I said with a large smile, we need to keep facades and mine is of his bastard daughter so that is how I call him. He still beats my biological father in this life that was little more than a demented idiot with a god complex and utterly mad. Ignoring these thoughts I continued. "We are getting closer and closer to the tourney where I will lay claim to what is mine." I said with confidence.

He just smirked at me.

"I see that you still proclaim the Arryn boy as yours, were you enchanted by those clearly exaggerated tales? I thought I raised you better than to believe those things. There is no way he can be that good in archery nor that good with other such things." Oberyn said and I smirked back at him, my smirk so similar to his own according to mos that no one doubted we were related after seeing it.

They are just mistaken about what degree of relation we are.

"Then, how about we make a bet? If he wins on the archery tournament you will give me any one wish, if he loses I will do any one wish of yours." I said and he laughed.

"You know I could wish for you to marry with some pig, right?" He said.

"I know, but even if it did happen I would just need to gut him before he touches me during the bedding." I said with a shrug and he laughed even harder.

"I can imagine that, oh I can imagine that way too easily." He said.

"I can see that too, my love. This daughter of yours is simply too fiery to follow silly plans and decisions of others, much like yourself I must say." Ellaria said and Oberryn snorted at that.

"Perhaps, but I will agree with the bet. All the archers of the many noble houses will be coming and I doubt that the boy who is still so young can best them all. There is a limit to how much of a marksman someone can be." Oberryn said and this time I was the one to laugh.

Seeing me laugh he looks at me strangely before asking.

"Why are you laughing, my child?"

"B-Because imagining you helping me prank uncle Doran with giving him laxatives when he is about to go to a meeting is just too fun. Or, or it could be pranking my sisters with fake marriage proposals with the Lannister Imp. Or, or imagining you taking a run around the water gardens without anything at all. Or, or-"

"Okay, okay, I understand. I just have to pray for all possible gods for the Arryn boy not to win." Oberyn said and seeing his nervous face both me and Ellaria started laughing at him.

This is nice, this is something I like. These batterings and joking around really makes my day.

* * *

Arriving at the Reach we were led to the Tourney grounds, they decided to make the Tourney on Oldtown since it was close to the sea as many lords were coming from the sea and those that were coming from the land would have the chance to 'amaze themselves' with the Reach.

I didn't care, either way, I never cared about such fanfare in the end. We moved to the King's tent.

Arriving there we were introduced to the king, he was a fat fool who seems too focused on the pleasures of the body to be able to manage anything. He clearly drinks too much, eats too much, and considering he is molesting a serving girl beside his wife he clearly has no modesty to speak off.

Honestly, if my father's family lost to THIS then he should not have been worth anything in the end anyway. Unfortunately, Tigre was not around but he should be about to arrive since his father went to bring him here since the North's host has just arrived. If Tigre was here at least it would be better than with only this fat fool's presence.

"So, I have come to congratulate you on your latest victory, my king. In name of Dorne, I congratulate you on stomping a Rebellion." Oberyn said with a small smile but the king didn't look at him. He was looking at me with fury in his eyes.

"DRAGONSPAWN! Selmy, bring me my war hammer for me to crush this dragonspawn!" the king bellowed and the entire court was shocked at his reaction as Oberyn moved before me protectively.

"Do that and I swear that you will not be able to sit your fat ass on that ridiculous chair of yours as you will die here and now." Oberyn said and now the kingsguard moved to stand between the king and uncle Oberyn, swords draw as the king continued glaring at me.

It was not two minutes later that an old man entered in a rush. He had his hair disheveled and looked panicked at the situation.

"Robbert, stop this foolishness! You have heard of her before, the bastard daughter of Oberyn that has the Valyrian looks. This is the first time Dorne tried to interact with us and you intend to spring even more hostilities for a bastard girl?!" The man said loudly making the king take a deep breath to try and calm down.

"... I don't care! She is Targaryan, she looks like them, and I swore to crush the skulls of anyone who does look like that." The king said with a glare. "Besides, why the hell did you bring this abomination to my camp?" The king turned to Oberyn who snarled at him.

"Because I had hoped that you would have stopped being a child-murdering cunt after more than 10 fucking years. I had to stop more than five assassinations attempts at my daughter and I had to see if you could have sunk this low, to kill someone just based on looks." Oberyn said and Robbert continued to fume in his chair.

"Do you accuse me of trying to kill your bastard?" The king bellowed.

"No, I just wanted to see if I could remove you from the list of suspects. It seems I can't just yet." Oberyn said and the two started a shouting match that honestly looked like two children throwing a tantrum at once.

I wanted to intervene at some point but before I could I sensed someone pulling my hand when no one was looking. I was about to pull back when I saw a head of auburn hair that was decidedly not properly brushed. The person pulling me was a boy slightly younger than me and was wearing clothes I recognized just too well.

We left the tent while no one was paying attention and before long I was face to face with the person I have been hoping to meet simply too much in a corner a bit far away.

We hugged each other tightly and I could sense that it was definitely him.

"You are mine, Tigre."

"I know, Ellen."

* * *

**AN:**

**I intend for two or so more chapters of infancy before making a time-skipp for close to CANON time.**


	12. Chapter 12

Tigre's P.O.V.

I found everyone.

I, I just can't believe my luck.

Everyone who died with me during the battle with the demon and even Rolland, who also died to that demon, are all together in this place.

We are in a small tent that we managed to set up for a meeting. I smile as I see everyone, the three newest additions are quite well right now. Ellen is to my right, challenging everyone else with a glare whenever they try to take this place, which earned her heated glares from Ludmila and Liza, the three almost ready to jump at each other and fight a battle fierce enough that even dragons would fall to them.

It still brought a smile to my face when I recalled how Sofya had immediately brought them under control with a solid bonk on each of their heads, that same innocent smile on her face that was present in her previous life the few times I saw her do so with just Ellen and Lim, clearly having no issue with including Liza as well.

Not that it would surprise me if they could fight in such a way, I have already seen each of the three kill a dragon at least once before anyway.

Lim was sitting beside Ellen and completely composed, if I couldn't notice the tiny smile on her face I wouldn't be able to say if she is happy or not. She is the second daughter of the Tarly family, a strong Reach family. However, as a second daughter, her prospects are bleak since that means she would likely be 'sold' to an allied family to tighten their relationships and being a woman in this world makes fighting much harder to be allowed, which is ridiculous since females are just as capable fighters and Limalisha would likely beat Jaime Lannister in a one-on-one combat and he is considered the best swordsman in the seven kingdoms bare Selmy.

I asked her if she wouldn't, instead, like to talk to her father about being fostered in the Vale. She said it would be hard but if her brother could come together then it should be possible for something to be arranged. I, of course, agreed to it quite easily. I want to improve the Vale as I will probably go there after this tournament and talented people in management like Limalisha will definitely be a great asset.

Not only her, Liza also decided to come with me. As, according to herself, she doesn't really have a place to belong to in Riverrun and the Eryie is even closer to the Bloody Gate than Riverrun it is better for her to go with me. This way she will have a place to belong and be even closer to her grand uncle.

As for the others, Ellen would return to Dorne, Mila and Olga will go to the North again, and Sofy will... well I am not sure. Probably she will stay at either the Vale with me or return to the Westerlands with her father, not sure which one yet. As for Rolland, well no one is really sure. He could return to Dragonstone but his father resents him there.

His resentment due to Rolland being like the ideal Baratheon. He is loyal, strong, loved by those of the Stormlands, possibly more than Renly, and he actually got the respect no one ever gave Stannis. Heck, I even heard some of the guards talking about the battle against the Greyjoys but everyone is only talking about Rolland, not Stannis who commanded the battle for the destruction of the Iron Fleet.

"Everyone, I thank you all for being here. I know everyone here would rather go and play around a bit or just enjoy the place but I have something important to discuss." I said. When everyone's attention was on me and they all were calm I continued. "I want to talk to you all about the reason for us to be reincarnated here."

"Oh, and what is it exactly, Tigre?" Ellen asked.

"I would also like to know this information, Lord Arryn." Limalisha stated, as formal as ever. The others also showed interest as I started talking.

I told them about the White Walker's awakening, about the threat they are and that we are here to help deal with this.

As my words sink in the one to speak up first was Ludmila.

"If what you said is true then we must prepare at least three of the kingdoms for what is to come. We must prepare to move at least the North, the Vale, and Dorne to be plenty ready for this fight." She said.

"We will need to breed horses capable of dealing with moving in the snow, that should only be possible in the North. I will help with this." Olga said with a serious face.

"Next is the matter of weapons. Does normal steel works on these White Walkers and wights or do we need specific weapons against them?" Rolland asked.

"I researched it during my time in Kings Landing, I believe that dragon glass should work to kill the White Walkers but fire works for the wights well enough." I said.

"If so then I need to return to Dragonstone and begin mining operations. There is plenty of dragon glass there." Rolland said.

"Very well, I will also look for it in the Vale. Considering the region not being that well explored it might have some interesting things there." I said.

"We must also consider fire, you mentioned that your knowledge includes ways of hatching and taming a dragon, how much time would it take for a dragon to grow and be ready to fight?" Lim asked.

"According to what I've learned, it should take about two years for a dragon to be ready to ride. They also grow depending on how well they are fed. But, it is necessary for one to have Valyrian blood in their veins, and a bloodline like the Targaryens, for it to work. As Rolland's great grandmother is Targaryan he should be able to have a dragon." I said, not really liking to have only one dragon on our side when facing who knows how many white walkers and wights.

"... I have something to add, a question for you Rolland." Ellen spoke and Rolland looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"And what would it be?"

"Would you betray Robert's trust if it meant saving the Seven Kingdoms?" She asked and Rolland looked at her intensely before speaking.

"I don't owe my loyalty to Robert Baratheon. My loyalty is to the king of Brune." He said with a pointed gaze at me. This is not a situation that I can tell him not to think of me as such so I just let it pass.

"Very well, then I must tell you all that I do have Targaryen blood. I am Eleonora Targaryen, the youngest and only surviving daughter of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Ellia, as such I too can have a dragon." Eleonora said and everyone looks at her intensely at this reveal.

"... Do you intend to make a claim for the throne?" Liza asked.

"No, but I think my family will do so at some point in the future. If only to have an excuse to fight it out with the Lannisters. They hate them, no offense Sofy."

"None taken, most of my family is less than ideal and I only really like my father. If your family can avoid aiming for him then I won't care either way." Sofy said softly but with strength, she still is one of the strongest persons I ever met.

"Don't worry, they only really want the Lord Tywin, the Mountain, and Lorch dead, the rest isn't really an issue either way." Ellen said and Sofya smiled.

"Then that is good, if you can kill them I won't complain. Lord Tywin once contemplated having me marry the mountain to appease the man if not for my father staunch rejection, and Lorch is simply a stain, kill them for all I care." Sofya said and Ellen nodded.

"Well, if you do make a move I will not fight you. I would rather keep the Seven Kingdoms as stable and strong as possible before the war happens." Rolland said. "I will follow my king, that is it." He said finally.

"Good." Ellen said. "And when I become Queen Tigre can be king."

As she said those words everyone's eyes turned to her in shock.

"W-what are you saying you brute!?" Mila was quick to respond, lurching up from her seat, turning to face the silver-haired girl as she glared down at her. Ellen simply smirked back at her, puffing her chest out.

"Isn't it obvious, Potato?" Ellen began, getting an irritated twitch from the dark to almost blue haired stark at the hated nickname. "Tigre is the heir of a very powerful family, one of the ruling houses of the Seven Kingdoms. Who better to make my husband when I claim the Throne than him. I also love him, which will make it much better for the both of us." She finished simply, with a smile on her face.

"And what about us!?" Liza had joined in the argument now, her different colored eyes burning into Ellen's ruby red ones. "You might have met him first in our previous life, but we found him, and reunited with him long before you met us again! Do you really think we'd just leave it at that, to disregard the bonds that we formed with him!?" She all but snarled out at Ellen, furious at the idea of being separated from Tigre.

"Nn!" Olga grunted out her agreement to Mila and Liza, her face showing that she also shared the same sentiments.

Lim just sighed in exasperation at Ellen's antics. She had had some basic awareness that her silver-haired friend was going to state something to the effect but that she was so blunt about it...

'Eleanora-sama...' She thought in exasperation.

Sofya merely giggled, amused at how everyone was acting. However, she also kept an eye on them and saw their argument was starting to escalate past acceptable levels. This in mind she reached behind her back, no one noticing the movement.

Tigre was leaning further and further back from the argument as the girls' tempers flared even further, starting to become genuinely scared that they would start a fight in this very room.

"Take that!" A voice chirped out before...

"Gah!" Ellen yelped out in surprise and pain, a solid object smacking into her head with some force.

"Wha-Ah!" Mila grimaced in similar pain, having seen what stuck the silver-haired girl but was too slow to react, getting a solid hit to her own head.

"What are-ow!" Liza had seen the two girls get struck, and had tried to lean back to avoid getting struck herself, but a second object similar to the one in the perpetrator's right hand was suddenly in her left one, and she was struck on the head before she could register it.

All three girls clutched their heads in pain, looking up at the person who struck them all with a teary-eyed glare.

Sofya looked at the three of them, innocent and sweet smile still on her face, looking for all the world that she couldn't harm a kitten. The image was fairly thrown off by the sizable sticks that she held in either hand. They were both about eight inches long and one inch thick. She cheerfully regarded the girls whom she had casually stuck on the head, seeming to be entirely unperturbed by their glares at her. "Now, this argument was starting to get out of hand. You three should get along, besides we can just share in the end anyway."

"... Share? Are you insane Sofy?" Liza said.

"Yeah, if we were to even try such a thing it would be a huge problem with the faith." Ellen said.

"Then we just have to marry according to the Old Gods. There is no prohibition of doing it this way as there is no words about the Old Gods forbidding marriage between multiple people." Sofy said smoothly. She paused for a moment before continuing. "And besides, in our past life, the legend went that the founder of Ztched originally had his own harem. After all, the original Vanadises that were chosen for him were offered to him as his concubines. I myself have no true issue with being one to Tigre. He is the only one worthy of me, and all of us, after all. I don't really see the prospects of being with most of the lords around here in marriage as an appealing prospect." As she said that a shiver went down their spines.

"Weird that you know such things, Lady Sofya. How exactly did you come to this understanding?" Lim asked.

"I studied about it when on Winterfell. I needed to know if it would be possible on this world to do that or if I should just steal Tigre to myself only." Sofy said with a soft smile.

No one looked convinced, except for Ellen who was smiling brightly at this.

"Sofy, you are a genius! Now we just have to decide who is the second wife, I vote Lim by the way." Ellen said.

"Wait, wait, wait, who said this is a good idea?! I don't like using the Gods of my land for these sorts of schemes. And why exactly are we only talking about the second wife and not the first?" Mila said.

"Well, because I will be the first and main wife, you all can take him when I am tired or am doing something else." Ellen said and a discussion started again.

I literally did not speak a single word in this. I may be in a passive position, but considering all these girls could probably mop the floor with me and that I do like them all I can't really say much when they are on these heated circumstances.

One thing I learned on the battlefield and that is applicable here is that one should choose one's battles and this is one battle I am better to stay clear off.

* * *

At night father called for me, he wanted to talk to me about the fact I will be going to the Vale next and will stay there to learn how to rule. He also said he will go visit me regularly and expect regular letters to tell me about my progress in the administration of the Vale.

I agreed and talked about fostering Liza, Lim, and Sofy in the Vale and he agreed to it, albeit reluctantly. He, like most lords of the Vale, don't like bastards.

"And Tigre, I am sending with you to fostering in the Eyrie the niece of Lord Royce. She is a nice girl and her health is not good, she is the only daughter of the dead sister of lord Royce and unfortunately was born out of wedlock thanks to Robbert. If you can speak to her normally it would be great." Father said. "Her name is Valentina, she is in the castle of Lord Royce and I hope you can be kind to her. I will try and convince Robbert to legitimize her at least to be a proper Royce instead of a Stone."

As I heard this I remembered the other Valentina I knew in my previous life and I could not help the shiver that ran down my spine. From what little I knew of what she was doing I can say that it is almost sure that she would fit in perfectly with the Game of Thrones.

If it was her, that is.

* * *

Years passed, I made great changes to the Vale and the whole of the Seven kingdoms changed considerably, as had we.

I had grown considerably in the past several years, regaining much of my original physique back when I was an archer without peer, with additional training in several weapons and tools. I was no master with any of them, but I was no longer quite as vulnerable.

And as I read the latest letter from Kings Landing I clench my fists in anger.

My father is dead, and someone will have to explain a LOT to me.

The king is already on the way to Winterfell, and the worst part is that my father's death happened almost a full month ago! The people in Kings Landing didn't even have the decency to tell me about the funeral of my father!

Are the Lannisters that annoyed that I managed to make the Vale the richest kingdom of the Seven Kingdoms? Or that the 'Jewel of the West' prefers to spend time here instead of there?

Changing the Vale had taken some doing but I had arranged for the construction of mines in several areas of the Vale which had been promising. Not all of them had yielded anything worth the effort, but the ones that had, had quickly shown with some digging to hold quite the abundance of iron, silver, gems, or even gold in one or two of the mines. Some were more prosperous than others, but the resulting wealth had resulted in towns springing up near the relevant mines in which encouraged opening construction mills to improve the living conditions of those areas, and more besides. The end result was that now there were about 11 new medium-sized towns and one or two more large ones in the Vale, each one generating more money as some of it was sent to the Eyrie, which only seemed to increase as the years passed. Even now I had another 4 locations in mind that showed promise.

It wasn't my fault they treated Sofy so poorly during her childhood.

Or is it Petyr, who likely got angry when I canceled the contracts he had throughout the Vale that, thanks to Sofy and Liza's careful eye noticed how they were bleeding the Vale dry while only enriching the worm? He is only lucky my mother likes him and asked me to forgive him or I would have told father and I doubt Petyr would still have his head by then.

Speaking of mother as well, she didn't say anything and according to the letter she vanished with my younger brother to who knows where. I need to understand what is going on and quickly.

With clenched fists I look at the letter in my hand, noticing it is from the North as condolences instead of from the king as it should be!

I turn to Valentina who, unsurprisingly, is standing perfectly calm by my left ago she had indeed proven that she was from our previous lifetime, and the years passing had been incredibly kind to her, as with most of us. She had become incredibly beautiful, with amazing proportions. Her large and sumptuous breasts stood high and firm on her chest, each orb easily the size of her head, followed by a trim stomach, and a set of wide hips that would be all but perfect for childbearing. Her hair fell slightly past her hips and was a dark blue that nearly seemed black at times, and her purple eyes conveyed a sense of vulnerable innocence which belied the great intelligence and cunning she possessed. Intelligence and cunning that rivaled the major players of the Game of Thrones like Tywin Lannister or Olena Tyrell. She was currently wearing a dress that not only accented her beauty but covered her quite well, as the Eyrie was infamous for becoming quite cold at times. Years had passed and although I was quite wary of her at times, she had proven a near invaluable ally, her skill at intelligence gathering and ability at manipulation rivaled Sofy. Her guidance had also helped me manage the Vale far more effectively than had I been on my own.

By my right, as usual, is Titta, who was tearing up at the message. She had grown quite well in many ways. Her face had smoothed out, becoming both more innocent and womanly. And her body had developed nicely as well, with her breasts, while not as large as Valentina's or Ellen's, had still become quite sizable. She had taken to wearing the clothing of a servant, to better fit into my group. Titta quite liked my father, he treated better than her own father many times over.

"Valentina, why did you not tell me about this? Aren't you supposed to know these sort of things." I asked my second unofficial spymaster.

"I only had suspicion and with most messages being contradictory I couldn't tell you until I knew for certain." She spoke, her voice was as musical as I remembered with her usual light smile. "Besides, most of my spies in Kings Landing have been dealt with after I found and eliminated all of those in the Vale as for your instructions."

I grunted at this, this game of thrones is just annoying. I would rather not play at all if I could.

"Very well, call Lim and Liza. Bring 500 soldiers from our army and prepare to march. We will go to Winterfell to meet the king about this and will take advantage of this to take a look at the preparations for the war against them." I said and Valentina nodded.

"Very well, will you also take Sam? I think he would enjoy this chance to see more of the world." Valentina asked.

"Sure, tell him he can come. I do think he will enjoy seeing more of the world than the Vale." I said and Valentina nodded, leaning in to peck me on the cheek with her soft lips, surprising me slightly, before leaving, a very gentle sway in her hips.

I slump back on my chair, I might not have loved John Arryn as I loved Urs, but I loved my new father all the same. I will find out who did this and will properly deal with this situation.

'As High as honor' are the words of my house and my honor demands justice and justice is what I will get.

* * *

Tywin Lannister was sitting in his solar at Casterly Rock, once again pausing to stare with some measure of irritation in the general direction of the Vale. It still baffled him that that particular kingdom had grown so prosperous, and so quickly too! The spies he had in the kingdom had spoken of how the young heir of the Eyrie had brought a bastard daughter of King Robert into his service. While he may normally sneer at the idea, the boy's decision was proven to be extremely wise, as this girl, one Valentina Stone he recalled one report mentioning, knew the land incredibly well, and was helping him manage the various new industries and towns that had sprung up rapidly in response to the various mines that had been discovered and occupied as well as the improvements to the soil and techniques for agriculture. Many of those towns were surrounded by very fertile lands, which encouraged the expansion of them even further as more people flocked to them in hopes of finding work in either the mines or the towns near them. Some were put to work in the mines themselves as either miners, foremen, or guards in the mines to help keep order, others came to work in inns or in blacksmith shops, to make either weapons to deal with any group of bandits who decided to try and strike at any carts containing new supplies, or for mining tools for the men and women working in those mines.

Not only that, somehow the young Arryn discovered the way to produce Valyrian Steel and while he didn't produce much what he could produce he would sell to Essossy merchants and nobles that were just as rich as the Lannisters, if not more, for fortunes. The young Arryn also created a standing army led by the second daughter of the Tarly house, which sounded ridiculous when Tywin heard about it but when said army decimated twice its numbers in a battle against the Hill Tribes it proved it was a force to be reckoned with. On the seas, yet another demonstration of strength was put forth again when they used the money they obtained from the selling of Valyrian Steel to construct war boats that were used to build a navy. The said navy was then used to bring the Sister Islands back to the fold properly and following that they also eliminated the piracy from these islands and took the piracy center on the Stepstones and any other location suspected of having pirate activity near the coast of the Vale. After this was done they worked as escort ships to merchant ships towards the Vale and by now the Vale houses near the cost are getting quite a bit richer. Not only that, with the hunt down of pirate ships the Summer Islands were grateful and increased their relationships with the Vale and now many exotic and popular products from these islands are flowing out of the Vale by high prices.

By another point, corruption is being rooted out of the Vale as most lords that are counted as corrupt are being dealt with. It could be said that the Vale was turning into the promised land for the lower commonfolk as a group after group head to the Vale. Tywin estimated that at least 35% of Fleabottom already left to the Vale and more would go there soon.

That was one thing that both bothered and impressed him. As for the other thing...

He didn't resist the temptation to pinch the bridge of his nose as he sighed, thinking about the misstep he had made. When he had first heard of Tyrion's daughter, he had wanted her sent away, not at all caring about whether or not she was a bastard. He hadn't expected his hated dwarf of a son to defend her as fiercely as he did, but eventually conceded to letting Tyrion raise her, and when Tyrion had all but stormed into his solar all those years ago during that fool Balon Greyjoy's rebellion, he had been surprised at the burning rage in his eyes. When Tyrion had requested guards to be assigned to his daughter, he refused out of sheer spite, but thought on how it seemed like an opportunity to rid the Rock of Sofya Hill.

And sometimes, when he thought back on it, he still privately regretted it even if only slightly.

She was growing extremely influential as she was the one responsible for interactions with the nobility and merchants of Essos, she has proven a wonderful and more than capable woman as she struck deal after deal with Essos that by now was so close to the Vale that Tywin would not even find that strange when the merchant relationship between Essos and the other realms cooled off considerably. Why would the merchants of Essos go to other places to sell their wares when there was a big risk of pirates in other places and the Vale was such a great partner for production.

When he had met her again just a year previously he has expected to see a bookish girl who was as ugly as his dwarf son, instead he had been astounded to see that she had grown into a tremendously beautiful woman. What frustrated him more was seeing just how intelligent and practical the young woman turned out and that she clearly remembered his attempt at wedding her to Gregor simply to spite Tyrion.

He could still hear the seemingly sweet voice speak to him even now, with a potent undertone of venom to it as she spoke to him last time. How she managed to pack so much venom while maintaining the same innocent smile on her face still confused him to this day.

It still irritated Tywin to think about the girl. She was beautiful, intelligent, kind, and above all, practical. Lords would have torn a path to Casterly Rock from all corners of the Seven Kingdoms and beyond, as she knew many people of importance worldwide, for the chance to marry her, and he could have demanded just about anything from any prospective lords who wanted to wed her. That kind of future opportunity was long lost before he ever had a chance to see it. And he knew Tyrion knew it.

He resented Tyrion for it.

He had briefly entertained having Tigrevurmund killed, but almost immediately dismissed it for several reasons. The first one was that it wouldn't magically undo all the changes the Vale had gone through. Another was that if it was traced back to him, it could very well result in the destruction of house Lannister. He was the heir of the Vale, and had Tully blood, which meant that the Blackfish, a commander who even Tywin respected, would stand to avenge him. And that was without bringing in all the rest who would want his head on a spike. His aunt was Catelyn Stark, which meant that she could bring the fury of the North down on him. Dorne would take the chance for revenge in a heartbeat, especially since prince Oberyn liked the boy and was a normal visitor to Tigrevermud as the Vale has started producing strong alcohol a while ago and with the influx of the Summer Islands many whores from there went to the Vale, the best of the world according to many. King Robert also saw the young heir as a nephew of sorts and while he would not march on the Lannisters he would definetly not send any support for them either, many agreed the fat king liked Tigre way more than what he liked his three children combined, only less than what he liked of his actual nephew Rolland, who would definitely ride to avenge his friend with the Stormlands on his back even if he was no lord Paramount. The son of Stannis was quite loved by the Stormland lords and he was already a fine commander since he spent some time in Essos fighting as a mercenary and obtained multiple victories, even defeating a Khal of the Dothraki there by the name of Drogo who led 20000 Dothraki using an army of 8000.

So no, having Tigrevurmund Arryn was too large of a risk as of right now.

For now, he would have to make plans for the future, as his own coffers had more than a few problems. His own mines were experiencing serious problems due to exhaustion of some of the mines and competition with the Vale. He needed new sources of wealth soon, otherwise, House Lannister would be experiencing a severe financial crisis in the future.

Hmmmm... perhaps a betrothal between Joffrey and Margaery Tyrell could work. He would have much to do for that, the fat king might not agree, but it could well be a good start. He needs alliances to ensure the prosperity of his family's legacy.

And he will ensure it, no matter the sacrifices.

* * *

**AN:**

**I jumped the interlude, but I just REALLY wanted to start it already.**

**IT IS CANON TIME!**


	13. Chapter 13

The Royal Procession to the North was on the move.

Well, almost. The Royal Procession was VERY slow due to Cersei's monstrosity of a wheelhouse that was making the procession take twice the time it should have taken to arrive North.

"Fuck. Why do you need that fucking Wheelhouse anyway? Just take a normal carriage like anyone else and we would be there by now." Robbert bellowed irritation at Cersei as they had to stop for repairs for the Wheelhouse, again.

"I am Queen, I can't just ride in anything."

"Aye, you are Queen, but I am King and you don't see me parading around in a ridiculous shit like that." Robert said and Cersei fumed in anger. She had asked for her father to be Hand of the King instead of Eddard Stark, but when she was refused she sword to herself to make sure that she would infuriate Robert as much as possible.

Her use of the Wheelhouse was one such way.

Not resisting the desire to make her point known she spoke up.

"If you had just accepted my advice to chose father you would not need to do any convincing and you would be able to stay in the city, whoring, drinking, and hunting like usual while better men take care of the kingdoms for you."

Not a second after she finished saying that she was slapped, hard. Robert gave an annoyed glare at her before speaking up.

"I already have to deal with too many of you little shits for my tastes. You even tried to push a blond squire to me, thankfully Jon saw reason thanks to his child and I got a better option." The king said.

"You mean that Bolton boy of the North? Something like that cannot compare with my cousin." The Queen said, not carrying about the slap. This was not the first time it happened and would not be the last. She did not care, let the world see how it's king was just a brute and how noble the Queen is.

Not that anyone would actually look up at Cersei if they knew her at all.

"Aye, he grew in the Vale for a good while and is a strong lad. He was honest and honorable, honestly, he is better than most of you gold shits in my eyes. A Northerner beats a Westerman any day for me." Robert said with a proud smile as the Queen seethed in anger.

Truthfully she was more irritated than normal as this time around Jaime was not with her for her travels, the king ordered the kingslayer to stay behind. Jaime wanted to go too, but when he heard they would likely meet Tyrion, and by extension Sofya, during these travels, he quickly gave up the idea. Whenever she is involved he would try and not get involved with her if at all possible.

Thus, with no 'stress-relief' from her other half, the Queen was even more irritated than normal.

"Well, maybe Ned Stark won't accept the invite. You know as well as I do that the Starks don't do well on the south and that if he does not accept it should be father next in line." The Queen said, already imagining using her father's influence to kill Robert in secret, maybe putting the blame in Tyrion and that hateful spawn of his. Cersei was not fond of Sofya, she considered the girl an eyesore since she saw her last time in special when even her golden lion drooled over her and how she was being called the most Beautiful Gem of the West.

'That title should belong only to me. ME!' She seethed in her mind, furious that the daughter of that disgusting Dwarf was seen as more beautiful than her.

"No." Robbert said and Cersei looked at him quickly.

"What? What do you mean by no?" She asked, surprised.

"I mean that if not Ned then it should well be Tigre. The Vale was a good supporter from the start and I understand that he would make a good hand of the king." Robbert said and Cersei laughed in mirth.

"Him? He is but a child of six and ten, how can he even compare with my father?" She said as if what Robert said was a huge joke.

"Aye, he is young. But he used six years to turn the Vale, one of the poorer kingdoms, into the richest and arguably the strongest kingdom. I can't help but imagine what he would be able to do with the whole of the Seven kingdoms if he had the right authority and time, maybe he can even bring Dorne back to the fold as I would like some more Dornish whores to warm my bed, I have too many Western Whores after all. Heck, he even sent some assistants to Little Finger to manage the crown's money and now our debt is just two million dragons with 700 thousand being from the Vale itself, I believe a post in the small council would go a long way to keep the Vale happy, even though I prefer Ned. Anyway, I will get someone trustwhorty to be my hand out of this." Robbert said and Cersei felt like he was calling her a whore since she tunned down everything else as just some ramblings from Robbert.

Well, a whore sells her body for money while she sells her body for power, so... yeah. Well, not that she ever thought of it in that sense, she only thought of it as if she was the queen of the seven kingdoms with an annoying appendice on the side.

Robert perked up when he saw that that fucking wheelhouse was repaired again. "Now, let's get going already. We've fucked around long enough and I want to be in Winterfell by the end of the week!" He bellowed out. Cersei glared at her fat husband before climbing back into the wheelhouse with her three children.

* * *

Back in Winterfell, Catelyn was staring at her two eldest daughters as they argued. She sighed lightly as she looked on, for while they were born at the same time they possessed markedly different traits that set each other apart even as they had their own similarities. Sansa was very skilled in embroidery and in acting as a noble daughter, and had grown up obsessively learning and listening to various great songs and stories about noble knights and princesses, of glorious battles. Ludmila was markedly less skilled in embroidery but was like Arya in that she both didn't care and openly despised it, preferring to train her skill with a spear to a near obsessive point. She also had openly rolled her eyes and scoffed in boredom at merely hearing these stories, but was as good as, if not better than Sansa in courtesies and manners.

Once Sansa had mocked Ludmila for her actions, at how she would make for a poor wife due to her less than stellar embroidery which would leave her unable to stitch her future husband's colors and symbols onto his clothing, that she was acting like a barbarian for picking up a weapon and learning to fight. Ludmila had fired back in a glacial tone that all of Sansa's obsession with the songs and stories that Septa Mordain was idiotic, and stating that Sansa was allowing herself to be coddled, which in turn was making her weak and naive to the truth that there was far more to the world than what was contained in those songs and stories that Sansa always obsessed over, and that one day she would face something that would mercilessly shatter her painfully naive worldview with no care for how Sansa herself felt.

There had been other arguments but that one served to display many differences that still troubled Catelyn to this day. She had been worried that Ludmila would never find a noble southern lord for a husband, who she could bring into an alliance with Houses Stark and Tully through marriage. She displayed t many similar traits to that of Arya, her younger sister, who was much more interested in horseback riding, learning to fight, and openly disdained any of those womanly duties or marrying someone her parents had chosen without her input. She had openly stated her hatred of these things, and Ludmila had taken to sparring with the younger girl, who used a sword left handed.

Of course, those were irritating, but she could put up with them to a point.

She caught sight of that Harlaw girl, and once again she mentally noted how beautiful the once very young child had become. She had grown into a magnificently proportioned woman with a large chest, a set of hips nearly as large and shapely, and her face had grown into a beautiful woman, and she knew that there would be many men from all over the North who would love to wed her.

She still remembered when Theon had tried to broach an apparent betrothal between him and Olga, only for her to calmly state that she did not care, she would go with who she wanted. Theon had lost his temper then, which was quite easy since he was influenced by the fact that he had been drinking wine that day, lots of it since it was the birthday of his father, mother, and uncle's death, and he tried to attack her.

She easily fought him off, breaking his nose in the process, before she stated that he only didn't go furtehr than that because he was drunk and that she would sooner give her maidenhood to a White Walker than kiss, much less marry, Theon.

After that she had increased her training even further, and on many occasions could be found sparring with Ludmila, clashing her training axe against Ludmila's training spear. When the two girls had first met back when Ned brought Theon and Olga north, the two of them had been quite weary of one another but they established a closeness that while not being able to be said to be friendship would be considered respect.

The two were also quite active in some areas besides their breathtaking beauty. Ludmila has managed to get some contacts with the Vale to build better roads across the north in exchange for some of the revenue they will receive from the commerce. Not only that, Ludmila also managed to identify some of the abandoned mines across the North and she got some information out of Tigre over how to improve the fertility of the lands in the North. Now the North was much more self-sufficient than ever before and with part of the people that were being directed North from the Vale the occupation of the land and labor was increasing.

Olga was not any worst, she managed to produce a stronger version of the usual steed used by Northerners, while before they were short and strong now they were much bigger and faster but still plenty capable of dealing with moving in the snow. Not only that she had learned and started adapting some of the fighting strategies of the Dothraki for horse riding and she was helping a group of 1000 men learn how to move as fast as a Dothraki in a horse. Besides that she would usually spend some time hunting and learning of medicine as well.

"Alright girls," She perked up as she heard her husband speak, drawing the attention of the two girls. "I know you two have been enjoying yourselves but it's time to clean yourselves up and make yourselves presentable for when the King arrives." He stated.

"Very well father." Ludmila responded, stabbing her training spear in the ground and walking towards her quarters so as to draw herself a bath.

"Yes, lord Stark." Olga responded soon after, walking over to the weapon rack and placing her axe on it before heading to her own quarters so she could clean herself.

Ned looked at the two and nodded pridefully, the two have grown and were widely considered the two most gorgeous women in the North by all those who had seen them. He lost count of how many requests for their hands in marriage he had to deny, it was starting to get absurd but while some of them he would not consider as too bad the two girls already left it clear they had no desire to do so. He once tried to introduce someone to them with the prospect of an engagement, one for each, and in less than five days the young lords were taken back home with broken legs and noses as well as talking about how women are scary. Apparently both turned to be a Maesters next he heard, something about a life of celibacy being easier in the spirit.

So yeah, desirable roses filled to the brim with thorns.

It was at this moment when Maester Luwin approached him.

"Lord Stark, I just got news that young lord Arryn is also close by. We believe he is at most one day's travel from here. He is going up using ships by the White Knife, he has left the ships by now and are going through to the kingsroad." Luwin said and not five second after both Ludmila and Sofya who heard it turned to Lord Stark.

"Father, please allow us to escort Tigre to Winterfell." Ludmila said with a serious face and Olga was nodding her head.

Ned wanted to say no but seeing her expression and knowing how close they were to Tigre and how the boy must be suffering and mourning even more than him it was only fair that he would try and make his stay more comfortable.

"... Fine, but you two must make sure that you present yourself to the king tomorrow. Also, take your wolf with you, daughter. It needs to walk around a bit more if you asks me." Ned said.

Ludmila and Olga nodded with light smiles on their faces as she spoke up.

"Understood, father. We will be careful and we will return by tomorrow. I will also take Luna with me." She said and did a sound before a wolf the sound of a grown dog appeared beside Ludmila. It was a beautiful wolf with silver fur and bright black eyes, it's four pawns were completely black and had the most adorable look in it's face.

Not an hour later Ludmila and Olga left with a procession of two dozen guards protecting them both, both excited for the chance of seeing Tigre again.

* * *

**AN:**

** In case you all are wondering, Olga is grown up and looks similar to Arturia in her Lancer form. So yeah, she is NOT a loli, not by a big shot.**

**The North is richer but not overly so. In most fics, the OC on the North could make it's kingdom way too rich too fast regardless of who he/she is, but this time around it really isn't possible. Ludmila is a young woman now, but before she was little more than a girl and it would take a lot to make her father listen to her advice, even if he is more trusting to family than most lords. And even if Ned accepted it there is no way the other lords of the North would take it lying down.**

**It could be said that Ludmila focused in improving the sustainability of the North and the transport ways since this way, when it was to be the time for the war against the White Walkers things would be much better to defend. More paths means faster armies and transport of resources, thus making it better for the North when the time arrives.**

**As for the Bolton heir be the squire for Robbert, I imagined it as his way to show his middle finger to the Lannisters and with the Vale having some of the debts of the crown paid and all that the influence of the Lannisters and pressure lessened since the plan for payment for the crown was now much better. **


	14. Chapter 14

It was the day after the king's arrival. He was talking with Ned in his solar about the good old times, about the North and how Kings Landing was going.

Ned, as usual, was brooding and currently was indecisive about if he should become Robert's Hand or not. It was a worrisome thought to be sure, he had next to nothing about the politics of the south and despite knowing how Robert likely needed him it still was not something Ned wanted to do.

"Please Ned, I need loyal men in Kings Landing to help me rule. John was great but, without him, I will need a replacement." Robert said to Ned.

"Robert, you know that Starks don't do well in the South. My father and brother are proof enough of that." Ned said and Robert mumbled in irritation.

"Fine, we can discuss this in more details later." Robert grumbled before continuing, this time a bit more joyous. "But Ned, have you decided which of your daughters to betroth to Joffrey? Even if you don't become my hand I will at least get my dream done right, House Baratheon and House Stark will join as one, as it would have if not for that silver-haired bastard."

"Robbert, I still need the input of both of them to know which one would fit better. Both are of appropriate ages, true, but we need to think about who would be the best Queen for the realms." Ned said.

"Hah, you said it right. We need to think carefully on this as I feel no desire for another bad match like mine and that blond cunt to fall down on my child." Robert said, barely managing to not compliment his child by calling him a dimwitted cruel coward.

Ned grimaced at that, he had heard of how the relationship between Robert and Cersei was and he did not envy either. If anything he could only think it fortunate that he managed to find a good match with Catelyn, even if she had her flaws when it comes to things he did not approve off.

"Truth be told, I am quite sure that the best option as Queen would be my Ludmila." Ned admitted.

"Oh, I heard of that one from Tigre last I talked to the boy two and a half years ago. He and his little group of girl friends had mostly come to Kings Landing and I commented that they were shaping up to be the most beautiful women in the Seven Kingdoms and he spoke of how there were others like Ludmila and Olga who are just as beautiful. I have to admit that if they all continued to grow in beauty and your Ludmila is as beautiful as some of the stories I heard claim her to be then she should be able to make Joffrey quite happy." Robert said.

Ned just shook his head.

"I would not count on it. She is, well, the best way to say it is that the Wolf's Blood runs strong in her. Stronger in her in fact than had been seen in generations of Starks. She will not marry unless she is willing and if I try to force her she is likely to run to Essos and create her own sellsword company. She could be the perfect Queen, her manners and insight in everything is perfect without a doubt, but she only accepts those she accepts and no one else." Ned said.

"So what? We hope the shitstain to impress your daughter enough for her to be willing?" Robbert asked bemusedly.

"Aye, that is one way about it." Ned said and Robbert snorted.

"... Then it will be the other one, Sansa, right? She is pretty enough, I suppose." Robert said and Ned nodded, already knowing that the list of 'acceptable' partners for his daughter was exceedingly short and with no signs of growing any larger.

* * *

Joffrey's P.O.V. (Author's Note: I feel dirty just by needing to think like this prick, so don't expect many P.O.V.s from him)

This place disgusts me.

Everyone is a barbarian who doesn't seem to know the first thing about manners and how to treat their betters. No one even bows low enough to my presence, I should have their knees for that!

Maybe I could use father's hammer for it, this way he can see for himself that I am his son.

... Or make someone else do it for me, the way of true royalty is to make others do those menial tasks for me in my say so. Maybe even make that arrogant heir to Winterfell do it in my name, perhaps this could help in alleviating my boredom and would be a nice enough gesture of loyalty to his liege and king.

I walk through the castle's halls and sneer at the people here, all of them wear furs so much inferior to my own that it seems fitting. I can even see some of the maids around looking at me with admiration and love, as if the vision of me is the most amazing thing ever, perhaps I should remove their eyes to make sure their last vision was of me. That should be nice enough an action.

"My prince, I have a message for you." A servant came to me and I look at him approaching, I wonder how this annoying being who is screaming so loudly when coming to me would scream if in the torture chambers. Ideas, ideas.

As he got to me he kneeled and spoke up.

"My prince, the king and Lord Stark are calling everyone as Lord Arryn and his host is fast approaching. They also sent me to tell that many of the Northern lords will be arriving soon to meet the king."

That arrogant and stupid upstart is coming here? Fuck, perhaps I should really have convinced mother to let Sir Gregor come with us, this way I would have a much better chance of killing him. I hate his guts with every fiber of my being, he beat me in any and all duels I challenged him, father loves him, he is popular and loved by all, father loves him, he is considered a genius by all, father loves him, he is annoyingly nice to those bellow his station, father loves him, my sister and brother, stupid as they are, like him and act more like he is their eldest sibling instead of me, father loves him, he stole all of father`s love that should be mine.

He is someone I will take great pleasure in killing when I am king.

Moving away from this topic mentally I refocus on what is in front of me. Father ordered me to come and see their arrival, so this is what I should do.

Not bothering with the messenger I move to the gates. I haven`t seen him for quite some time now and he never really brings his host of bastard girls to the court. At least he has the decency to keep those shames away from my presence, polluting the air I breath should well be a crime.

However, I did hear tales about their beauty being unrivaled across time and I agree with mother to sneer at such insinuations. How could baseborn bastards be as beautiful as even he ugliest pig true born girl? Perhaps the Tarly girl is decent looking, she is trueborn after all, but that should well be it.

I move to beside my father, he is drinking his wine with gusto and no one can call him out on it, a king can do anything he wants and everyone else needs only to listen to their betters. Mother is as ever, being ignored as the woman she is, she likes to pretend to be strong but anyone can tell she is just pretending, she lacks the strength a man like me has.

As I see the Northerner barbarian chief and his brood, all of them disgust me. To think that my bride would be that ginger bitch, I feel myself almost throwing up just at the thought of it. Maybe after becoming king I can put her in flames to match her hair, or just beat her up whenever I feel like it. I will be king, I can do as I please at anytime and anywhere.

"You took your sweet time, boy. Gods, look at Ned's children, all of them got here in half the time you took! You useless piece of shit." Father said and I lowered my head to him. I blame the Arryn boy for this, if not for him coming now father would not have yelled at me. I am not to blame for taking longer than the others, they probably were close by at that point and would probably be more willing to go to see that disgrace of a noble who can't recognize their betters.

We wait for a few seconds when two dozen soldiers started entering the castle, all of them highly armored and with equipment that I admit is not that bad. It seems that the Vale really is getting quite rich if they can foster armor like that for their soldiers, perhaps when I am king I can make them do something more useful with their cash like increasing their taxes or something, that would solve the economic crisis that I hear people talking about so much, if I do this I will instantly be able to solve a problem everyone else wasn't able to solve.

I am a genius, after all.

And, if they from the Vale get upty I can just have grandfather deal with them, execute all their lords and make some of my cousins take the Vale, that should work to unify the kingdoms just as well.

After the soldiers, there was a carriage and it was quite big. Looking at it I sneer, mother's and mine carriage is much grander and great than this piece of trash thaaa…

The door of the carriage opened and as the first woman got out of the carriage I completely lost my ability to talk. It was a woman with fiery red hair, two colored eyes, a regal bearing that suppresses even mother in the court, and a body to die for. Her face is elegant and powerful, her dress is a beautiful purple color and I was completely lost when I saw her.

The worst, however, was how she was not the only one to shock me.

Girl after girl, six outstanding and impossibly beautiful women got out of the carriage and stood outside of the carriage.

I could not help but gulp, thoughts of seeing how they would look beneath me in bed as I took them filling my mind, their screams of protest the whole time an aphrodisiac as they are much too weak to fight the greatest men in existence off and they would inevitably give up and simply start to enjoy their new station in life as slaves to my every whim. Not like everyone else isn't my slave anyway, perhaps when I become king I should establish slavery as it does sound like something we should be doing already.

Yes, those ideas sound wonderful.

I also see that the Arryn idiot is also there, his clothes the usual pathetic rags that seem more fitting a common folk hunter instead of a lord, his hair messy, and with an idiotic smile on his face as he speaks to the Northern idiot.

If I was like that for a moment than father must be even worse.

I turn to him and notice that he is staring, but his face is not one of lust, but of the purest shock I have ever seen. His mouth opens and moves by itself a few times before speaking up.

"M-Mother?" Father says in utter shock

* * *

Robert's P.O.V.

… I need to slow down on drinking.

As I look at the girl in front of me I can tell without a doubt that she is of my blood. Not only that, she looks exactly like my mother did in the past, every little detail excluding her eyes that are like my grandmother I remember oh so well. She is the only one of those even slightly associated with that silverfish prick that I cannot hate, not in the slightest.

As I see the girl I can't help but think back on all those times I remember of mother and grandmother, of how my heart broke at each of their deaths and how only with Ned's presence did I got any better.

I, I don't know how to approach her. She is just so much like my mother and grandmother, two of the three most important women in my life and that I had long since started to forget.

The boy, John's son, approached me and started introducing himself and his companions until he spoke something I could never, NEVER, accept.

"… And this here is Vallentina Ston-"

"NO." I said loudly, everyone stopping and looking at me. I don't give a fuck, I won't let someone who looks so much like my mother and grandmother, who is so much like that, will not be called a bastard, not when I can have a say on this. I AM KING AND I WILL NOT ALLOW IT, EVER!

A plan forms in my head, I need something that will ensure this will work, a way to ensure that this girl who is so much like mother will have a seat that is fitting for her, and if I can make John's son as part of the family as well then all the better.

I had thought of making him marry Myrcella, but she is too much like her mother for it to really feel right, so this works just as well.

"I proclaim, as the king, that from this day forward miss… What is your first name again?" I ask the girl and she looks at me surprised, even her gestures are so much like mother that it hurts.

"My name? It is Valentina, My Majesty."

"Bah, none of that My Majesty with me, girl. You can just call me father, and anyway, I declare that Lady Valentina is, from this day to forever, shall be renamed as Valentina Baratheon and have all the rights and titles equal to her post in comparison to her age thus making her the first princess. And I also propose here and now for her to be betrothed to the son of the man I considered as a father, I betrothed her to Tigrevurmud Arryn. And as for the dowry, I give them one and a half million golden dragons and the Vale won't have to pay any taxes to the crown for the next ten years."

I ignore the shouts and anger from my 'dear wife' as she probably knows this will come out of her family's coffers, I don't give a damn about what she and her bloody father want to complain about they produce gold as much as they want for fucks sake, and doesn't she still get a son out of me to put on that annoying throne and with a spare to him as well. Fuck, I only want one child that actually looks like a Baratheon in a position of power instead of them being all lion. I have more than a dozen bastards who are the spitting image of a Baratheon but all my actual children look too much like blond little shits.

And besides, Joffrey is still set to inherit that fucking throne. It's not like I'd just given away his inheritance to my daughter, which would have gotten Tywin to rant my ears off. And even that prideful fuck has rewarded people based on merits, and with what Valentina has helped done for the Vale he has no room to argue against it.

Ignoring everyone else I move to the training fields, I will start working up a sweat as, after looking at Valentina, I can't help but think of how mother and father would be disappointed in me now.

* * *

Valentina's P.O.V.

Well, this went better than expected. Much better. The fact that I never even planned for it made this quite a pleasant surprise, as I never had to present any of my achievements to my father to get legitimized.

Seeing the Queen and the Lannister soldiers fuming with all they have, which is at most cute in my eyes.

Perhaps moving the king to do those moves that completely ensure the chance of victory to us in our objective may not be that difficult. Yes, I also need to know more of the Queen and ensure that the Realm will be the right level of unstable. It was a delicate balance, and while Tigre may not like it, he understood that we needed more influence than we have, more power, and nothing quite helps to rise that ladder than chaos does. I had no interest in plunging the Kingdoms at this point in time with what was approaching from the Lands of Always Winter.

Now, my only real worry is how to not get killed by the other Vanadis, but it shouldn't be that hard. I don't mind sharing anyway. as I had developed my own feelings for Tigre and this is as good a chance to ensure a colossal amount of wealth will flow through the Vale if we intend to prepare for the said Long Night. We can finally start putting the ports to full use with trade with the Summer Isles and the rest of Essos, the money can be used to bring some Unsullied to our work as well as they sound highly interesting to work with. The story of how a force of 3,000 held back a force of 50,000 Dothraki screamers, and by the end of that particular battle, the Dothraki withdrew in defeat after losing over 12,000 of their riders. We need as much as we can get when it comes to fighting force, and the Unsullied represented one of the strongest known forces. We could just release them from their slavery when they get back and put them in the army like regular soldiers, we can even buy some regular slaves and say that the money is being used to make more people free like the Seven proclaimed all men must be. That should shut up most of the Vale Lords who would grumble otherwise.

I can only think how the crown will deal with this situation their king put them into, though, their debt will increase so very much that Petyr will actually have to try and get money, that should be amusing.

* * *

**AN:**

**Took a bit longer than expected to write, I was quite busy as a new construction was being done in my house and I had to focus on it for the last few days. Anyway, the chapter is there and I hope you all enjoyed it, I tried to show some more of the other characters from Game of Thrones in this.**

**Also, in case of doubt, Olga looks like Artoria (Lancer) from F/GO. She was a loli in CANON Madan no Ou but this is when she is older so there is that. Review what you wish to happen next, also I may or may not show a union of two of the most terrible beings in Game of Thrones in a united front, Joffrey is one and they are on the North so... yeah. Anyway, tell me what you think about this idea.**


	15. Chapter 15

Cersei's P.O.V.

I look at my oaf and drunkard husband like if he has grown a second head, my mind paralyzed at the words he uttered. How else could I to react to something this outlandish, this absurd.

This bitch bastard, the result of her husband's infidelity and incapacity to keep his two inches cock inside his pants, be above her sweet Myrcela? The mere idea felt like a bad joke and she would not let something like that pass. No matter what Robbert might wish I would never allow for it to happen. I will not accept such a shame and the mere possibility of someone with more rights for the throne than my precious children to exist.

As I think that I remember my father's lessons, that a Lion should never accept any insult. The Castamere song is an example of how I should act. Ruthless, that is what I must be.

The Arryn boy is smiling as he talks to Robbert after this announcement, another of his insults to me and my family. First he makes people think him any better than my golden lion, which alone is deserving of death for the gall, but I am also sure he must have planned for this as a scheme to take my children's birthright! I will not allow it, I just will not!

But, what to do? They have quite a few men with them here, more than us, but this is still the keep of the Starks. They might be as good as wildlings that deserve ten thousand deaths for the sin of breathing the same air as me but they have their uses.

Mainly, if something were to happen and the Valemen started creating a fuss, Lord Stark would have to sacrifice his own men to protect the family of his friend's wife. It is the honorable thing to do in the end and the Starks are so into that silly thing.

Truly, this would also make sure to stop the Vale from rising any further, they have started to get enough money to begin to match the Westerlands with some even claiming the absurd they are stronger than us. The sheer gal to propose any other house reaches even close to half of the grandeur of House Lannister and the Westerlands is enough to warrant the person who spoke this absurd to have her tongue removed.

Now, how to kill them?

... Oh, it shouldn't be that complicated at all. As I think about it an idea came to mind, one that is so simple that it makes sense instantly.

Why not make Jaime challenge young Tigre to a spar and kill him during it? Jaime is the best swordsman in the entire world, the golden lion, he should be able to beat the welp easily enough. And as for the girl, it would be oh so tragic for her little heart that she might end up jumping from her window out of grief.

Yes, that should work perfectly.

* * *

"Cersei, you jest." Jaime said after I explained my plan to him. Oh, my other half, why must you not have any of the smarts from us and only the strength which I lack.

That is exactly why I taught him for so long that he should just listen to me, I am the brain and he is the muscle.

We are on my chambers, there was a second feast and I could not handle any more to stay close to the filth that is my husband and the rest around me, none showing nearly enough subservience to me as they should.

"Jaime, this would work for certain, don't worry." I told him and he shook his head.

"Dearest sister, you cannot really have thought things through. First, assuming I accept this you would have to suppose the Arryn boy would accept fighting with live steel and that he was incompetent. He is not. From the times I saw the boy he was always a monster in sparing and he won all tourneys melles he entered in the last three years, from the time he could enter in a melles he would always win it. I am confident in winning against him 3 every five battles, killing him would be very hard. Second, if I manage to kill him his guards, his five HUNDRED and very well trained and armed guards would want my head in a spike, and I am of good confidence that with how close the young Arryn and the quiet wolf and his family are, the Starks would also want my head and possibly your pretty head in a spike."

"Hah, Jaime, don't be stupid. They would not dare try, father would kill them all and raze their lands." I said with the dismissal his stupid words garner. Father and the Westerlands can take the Vale or the North easily.

Jaime, however, just keep looking at me as if I wasn't the smartest person in the world. If not for how his eyes are so similar to my own I might have ordered them removed for looking at me this way. That and because I like the look of utter love and adoration he has to me when I ride him (in bed the one to lead and command everything is me, it is my pleasure that matters first and foremost).

"Cersei, if we do that the Vale would rise in revolt instantly. Not only that, the Riverlands are the house of his mother and they would rise just as much and I am confident the North would also rise. For a chance like that I am sure that Renly would take the chance to attack as well and if not him then the son of Stannis and his knightly order, you know, the one who is unbeatable and all that. And the Dornish would take such a chance to kill father and us in a heartbeat, especially considering how friendly Prince Oberryn is towards the young Arryn. Heck, the KING would want my head for this." He keeps speaking but honestly, it bores me to hear him talking so much nonsense.

"Jaime, father can simply buy mercenary companies from Essos if needed." I countered. "We are the richest house of all the seven kingdoms, we can do whatever we wish."

He was about to say some more but I put a hand on his crotch and he stopped talking.

"Please, for me." I said sultrily in the tone he could never deny and he nodded easily enough after a few pumps to his perfect cock.

Good.

* * *

Valentina's P.O.V.

"And you are sure she said as such?" I asked for confirmation as one of Winterfell's maids nodded her head. Well, not quite a maid as she is something else entirely.

A faceless man.

It is incredible really, that no one realized this yet.

When Tir Na Fal sent us to this world she called for her believers as the many-faced God to help us in our endeavors, but instead of sending them to Tigre or anyone else she sent them to me. They have express orders to help me in whatever may be needed but if I try and attack or let an attack against any of the others when I could have avoided them, if this happens they are to slay me.

I like my pretty little neck unscathed, so I was fine with the arrangement.

I think Tir Na Fal left me to be the one to lead this organization because of how I would be the first one to truly use such valuable pieces to their fullest potential. Of course I also have normal spies, fake spies, false leads, pay spies of others, and the world of me not having spies in Kings Landing is a lie. To make an enemy not know something even my allies must now know something.

I dismiss the faceless man in front of me and I take my wine with a slight smile to my lips. Not telling Tigre earlier about his father's death had been a gamble, if he was on the known and went to Kings Landing it would be entirely possible for him to die by either the Lannisters or Littlefinger, the former to hide their little secret as they would be paranoid of what Tigre might know and the later because he would be able to take the Vale to himself as regent beside Tigre's mother as the woman was clearly unstable.

No, it would not do at all. So instead I kept the information locked within me as well as any other that would warn Tigre too soon. Only after I was sure the king and his entourage was in their way and out of the capital did I let the information get to him. And as we now stand in Winterfell and with our army as well as the power of the Starks we would have no need to fear the Lannisters.

But I must admit, the Queen is even more foolish than I thought she was. Thinking that she could get away with such an obvious act, it wouldn't even be funny how easy it would be for the civil war to start and the Lannisters would be crushed if they do such a thing. It is even funny how we could just marshal our sea forces, burn Lanisport to a crisp as well as most of the Westerland castles, most castles there are close to the sea after all and we might not show it as much but we have the strongest naval force in the seven kingdoms and Essos bar none, it is just that many of our ships are in the Summer Isles, all kept by prince Jalabhar Xho who we helped reinstate on his throne and expand his power in exchange for this favor.

We have in store about 380 warships, 300 more than anyone knows and 100 more than any other power in the world.

Not that this matters that much right now, now I just need to think on how to improve the situation further. A taunt over the Queen perhaps? Yes, that would make her even more likely to be heretic and do something stupid, and if this taunt also makes me more liked by the king all the better.

The idea in my head is too good to let it go, I will go with it. Now if only I didn't need to hide so far away from everyone else things would be all the better, after all, I might be just as strong as the other Vanadis but I feel no desire to face them all together, or alone for that matter.

I like the games of politics, not the games of squabbles in the training yard.

Ignoring all this I think back to the day ahead and I can only imagine how I can make sure to humiliate the Lannister and showcase to the North the ugly truth they like to pretend isn't real. I can also use this as a chance to try and make Ludmila's sister less enamored with the sadistic little creature, he is truly the epitome of all the worst habits my former associates used to have.

She might be an unimportant part of the game right now, but a part she is nonetheless and her happiness and well being would ensure the North would march with us instead of being potentially cowed. Now if only I can ensure it is not Lord Eddard to go to Kings Landing, let the Lions have their feast in there and the third stag to try and face them with the roses, as long as they do so things would be much easier for us.

"My Lady, an urgent message has just arrived." One of our servants approached, I put two of them to stay in the Master's Turret to stay watch in case any message for them arrives, if it does one of them sends it my way and the other continues his vigil. It is not perfect but any more and it would be far too noticeable.

I receive the message and open and as I read a wide smile appears in my face.

They finally found it. And not just one, but three dragon eggs.

They are in the hands of one Illyrio Mopatis, a wealthy magister from the Free City of Pentos. He is hosting the remaining two Targaryens and while the girl might have some hope the boy is completely hopeless. He was rapidly developing all the signs of madness one could expect from one of his family and he is trying to buy a Dothraki Khal with his sister's hand in marriage and is clearly going insane with desperation.

Well, I talked to Ellen and she doesn't really much care for them, which meant if they perished she wouldn't be bothered by it all that much, and with there only being three eggs and with me, Ellen, and Rolland having Valyrian blood we don't really much need those two Targaryen who are likely to become insane with time.

Well, perhaps the girl might have some hope and I don't think that killing her would make Ellen all that happy, I am already on thin ice with her and the others so it is best not to provoke any more right now. But the dragon eggs are needed here where we could get them to hatch, not as worthless decorative pieces for a family that has been thrown out of power thanks to the actions of a Wildfire obsessed lunatic and a prophecy driven fool. Of course this meant we had to confirm that they were real dragon eggs and not just stones carved into the the shape of eggs.

As I finish my thoughts and a plan formed in my head I can only shake my head, really, fate is a fickle thing. Our best chance to hatch the dragons and come back is to do so in Essos, no one here would believe if word of dragons returning came from Essos and we could travel from there to the Eryie without much issue considering our fleet. And the houses of the Vale are absolutely loyal to us, and those not quite as loyal for honor find themselves loyal for fear of me.

A smile of amusement found itself on my face. It is incredible, how poison can be useful. Some of the houses were served poison a while ago and unless their loyalty to me and Tigre remains unquestionable they will not get their monthly antidote to keep alive and with their heirs working so happily in the army or in the navy, they really can't do much. Not that I only did bad things for them, they, of course, gained a lot these last few years and no house in the Vale that didn't grow much more prosper and influential in Westeros and Essos in this time period.

And even the heirs working on the army are given positions of respect and learn much there, it quickly became a costume for noble sons to be sent to the army or the Navy depending on where you live. They learn about responsibility and gain a greater sense of unity than ever before.

Really, the Vale is doing rather well, but going to Essos is imperative right now.

I will talk to Tigre after tomorrow and see what he thinks.

But I must admit being a bit giddy at the thought of getting to fly on the back of a dragon, that would certainly be quite the experience.

With these thoughts in my I walked to where I last saw Tigre, a noticeable pep in my step.


	16. Chapter 16

"And, you are sure of that?" I asked to make sure as Valentina nodded.

"Yes, I have confirmed that there are three dragon eggs in Penthos." She confirmed and I groaned a bit.

Honestly, from all possible places for there to be dragon eggs it had to be in Essos and we had to find it now.

"Well, who do you all think should go there?" I ask for the girls.

"I would say that this is not the time for you to leave the Seven Kingdoms, Tigre, so I think I could go there." Elizavetta said. "Sophia is too close to her father and he would not let her go so easily without plenty of explanations, you and that-" Elizaveta pointed at Valentina. "Are too much on the highlight right now. As for others, they have too many connections locking them here. We can hatch the dragons in the Vale mountains after I bring back the eggs and if necessary we could send a raven to Eleonora to meet me there. It should help if we do that, even if I don't really want to deal with her."

I smile appreciatively at her and she nodded. It was simply a fact that Elizaveta and Eleonora are like fire and oil and don't match well together at all as the two are too headstrong for their own good.

But, both know how to not be impossible with each other so it should not be that large a problem.

"Okay, I understand. Valentina, we will find some way for you to go to Essos soon and we can talk to Rolland about him going as well. This way we can hatch the dragons and will not be too suspicious. We need to preserve our strength to the true fight we are here to do after all." I said and they all nodded.

"Tigre, one more thing." Valentina said as we were about to disband, we can't really do things in a way that would bring too much attention to us. "I received some information that the queen intends for you and Ser Jaime to have a sparing match tomorrow and that you would suffer an 'accident' during it. I wanted you to know just in case. I think we could do a double battle, to make things more even if nothing else. That should help in making sure nothing happens tomorrow."

"... That could work, but would it be fine for us to fight in a two on two battle?"

"I am sure it should be fine, leave it to me to arrange everything." Valentina said and smiled but her smile froze a bit at the next moment.

Olga, who was sitting close to me, moved herself to sit right beside me, held my arm between her chest, and spoke up in an impassive but direct fashion.

"... I will fight beside Tigre tomorrow."

And THAT just opened the floodgates for them to discuss who should take the position.

"I think we could well go with Olga, she did ask it first after all." I said and the discussion did not stop in the slightest.

In the end, a different idea was proposed, one that the king would likely enjoy much and would make it certain that it would work well enough for this situation.

* * *

3° Person's P.O.V.

It was the next morning, the king was in the great hall with a mug of beer in hand and a grin spread across it as he had a maid in his lap. His large belly was almost throwing her out but she managed to stand firm despite that.

A valiant effort for sure, one helped by the king using his oily hands to hold her in place while caressing her tighs.

Around him, it was visible that the Queen had excused herself together with the rest of the Royal Family to take their breakfast somewhere else. Myrcella and Tommen actually wanted to go and see Tigre who both liked quite a bit, but the Queen did not want anything to do with the boy which she hated (not that she did not hate just about 99,99% of everyone else, it is was not Lannister she probably hated it and even then it was likely she hated it all the same), the only one of the Royal family beside the king that remained was Joffrey.

Not because the prince wanted to be around the Starks, but to ogle at the companions of Tigre.

The Starks were quietly eating while making small talk and Ned was beside the King while he boasted about some whore he fucked back in the Vale. It was to this scene that young Tigre entered the hall.

"Oh, Tigre! It is good seeing you lad. Come, join me. I want to talk more with the young man who will soon be family!" The king said with a voice about as loud as thunder.

Tigre moved to see him, he was used to the king and his 'eccentricities' by now and was plenty capable of dealing with it. He, however, was admittedly embarrassed to be reminded of the impromptu engagement he was forced into.

The one beside him, however, had no such issue.

"Father, I am glad to see you this morning." Valentina said, moving forward. The king looked at her up and down and nodded his head twice, pride in his progeny and reminded again of his late mother from seeing her. "We actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, and what would that be?" The king asked, stopping for the moment at administrating his molestations to the maid in his arms.

"We understand that you declared that I and Tigre are to be wed, such a declaration should be celebrated surely. And, what best way to do so than a small tourney?" She said and the king frowned.

"I was actually planning on having one such tourney when we get back to kingslanding." He said but Valentina shook her head.

"We would obviously enjoy such an action but we know you plan for, at the end of this trip, to have a new hand." She said, not saying who the Hand the king intended would be, despite it being quite obvious that he wishes for Eddard to be his hand. She did, after all, have one of her many, many spies tell her of the king and Queen's discussion about the possibility of Tigre to become Hand, an intriguing possibility for sure and one that could either help or trouble her immensely. "As such, we assume you would have your own tourney in honor of the Hand when getting back, too many tourneys one after the other would not help anyone, especially if it was all in the same place. Thus, we thought of making one right here on the North before our return to Kingslanding.

"The tourney would not include the riding part, but the mele and the archery competition would remain the same. We could perhaps even propose something different in a simulated battle with the Lannister, Arryn, and Stark forces in a pseudo war.

"I believe this should prove a good option, we could even have my fiance, the heir of Winterfell, and the crown prince as the leaders of each group of no more than 30 people." As Valentina finished explaining their desire the king clapped excitedly at the chance of seeing 'war' for once and asked himself why no one thought of doing that before.

Meanwhile, Valentina had to hold back a small scowl, originally she wanted for the spar to happen and make it so that Jaime Lannister and Joffrey would face her and Tigre. This way the king would open an even bigger rift between himself and the Lannisters when he mocks Joffrey for his obvious incompetence and would also make the Queen even more heretic in her anger and more prone to do something that Valentina could use to further worsen the situation of the Lannister twins

She long since decided to ruin them both and make Tyrion rise as the next Lord Lannister as, if nothing else, he would certainly be a more productive force for the war to come. That, and Sofya would become the de facto Lady of the Rock which would certainly further their power.

There was also a small part of her that wanted nothing more than to fight beside Tigre and make the prince eat his teeth and also put Jaime down a few pegs. He did make her job immensely troublesome in having to find out the cashes of Wildfire and remove it all without anyone noticing.

She had stashed the substance in a safe manner long ago, for the most part at least. Some she put in somewhere else just for a small surprise in the future.

Anyway, the king was ecstatic at the chance to see blood and he had an idea of his own.

"Good, I want in." He said and everyone looked at him in utter doubt.

"My king, what exactly do you mean by that?" Ned asked, dreading the answer to that particular question."

"That I will participate as well! I want my own team, and you will come with me Ned. We will show these youngsters what the might of those who defeated those silver fuckers is like! It will be glorious." Robbert said, forgetting the woman in his lap at once.

Ned, being able to see how this was almost certainly a terrible, terrible idea, wanted to object but Valentina would have none of that.

"Excellent, my king. As this is a game drawing blood is not a good thing, as such, I was thinking that we could make it so that we all get blunted weapons covered in paint of our respective houses, the paint would be very wet and easy to smear. We would have a period of 3 hours, during this time one can fight as much as they desire in there and we would calculate points in the end based on how many of the others in other teams have the paint of your house. If the paint is in a non-lethal area it is worth 1 point, if it is lethal it would instead be worth 3 points. If the commander is hit then the team that hit gets 10 points and the team that was hit lose 10 points. I think that this way it would be quite safe overall and we all could enjoy it."

"'We'? You mean you intend to join too?" Joffrey asked, noticing the words of Valentina.

"Personally no, but some of my female companions will. Is there any problem with that?" Valentina asked while smiling brightly.

"Humph, then the Vale may as well have one less player. Women can't hope to match their betters." Joffrey said with a sneer.

"Well, that is interesting. Would you like to try out this theory by facing one of us in a little spar?" Valentina asked, knowing that either answer would work positively for her. If he says no he would be considered a coward, weakening his claim as a warrior, if he says yes then he will be defeated and he still will have his claim to be a warrior weakened.

His face got purple and he spoke slowly.

"No, as a righteous person I won't stop so low as to do such a thing." He said, taking a step back in this.

This time, it was none other than Elizaveta who spoke.

"It is funny that you consider yourself righteous, the talks about you hardly paint you in such a light." She said, hating the prince for a while now based on what little she knows of him, especially his actions against cats. She likes cats. "It is well known that you are the type to abuse your power to make others suffer and what you did to Tommen's kittens before, they remind me less of your father and more of the cruelties of the scum that came before."

"ENOUGH!" Robbert bellowed at the comparison, especially as he could see the parallels more clearly now that they were pointed out. Especially when he remembered now the eyes that Joffrey has shown in the past whenever he was inflicting pain in others and how the eyes of the Mad King were like in Harrenhall.

They were similar, the colors may be different and the face be different as well, but they were plenty similar anyway.

Too much so for Robbert's liking.

"We will have the competition and Joffrey will show me something to be proud of in there. I will not have my heir be a second mad king, either you impress me boy or I will make Tommen my heir and you can go to Casterly Rock to inherit the rock for all I care." He spoke much to the shock of, well, everyone really.

It was to be known that Cersei would never, ever, allow such a thing but she was powerless while in the North.

She would, however, plot her little schemes not realizing the web that she was falling as Valentina made her dance to her tune without fail. After all, Valentina is someone that at one point had made most of the world dance to her tune and even a demonic invasion that could potentially destroy the world was being used by her just the same.

Cersei cannot hope to compare. They are just not on the same level field when it comes to the game of politics.

As for Tigre, he could only hope this competition would go well enough, he honestly would rather just not face Jaime in the training yard if that is what it takes, no big deal really as he now is Lord Paramount and if he doesn't want to face someone in a battle when there is nothing to gain there wouldn't really be much to be said, but he accepted the suggestion made for him.

This is how Tigre is, he is the type of person that is not afraid to listen to advice and ideas of others nor is he afraid to do what he himself thinks must be done.

Later, after breakfast and the decision been set, there were excited muttering in the whole of Winterfell and two golden twins waiting alone in the training yard, no one had remembered to go warn either of them about the new arrangement. That, actually, was partially just that there were only a few Lannister guards present when the announcement and decision happened and they had all need to stay with Joffrey as he moved about in search of something or someone to torment.

Thus, the two Lannisters would stay there for over an hour in the snow, only an hour later they would go look for what was going on and the fact that not only were the two golden twins ignored on the decision making (something that made Cersei furious) but there was also that Joffrey, their Golden Prince and defacto child born of incest, was to command the army representing the Lannisters.

Cersei was at once furious her child, her perfect baby boy, would be in harm's way no matter in what form, but she was also proud of the fact her child would show everyone the brilliance he surely had.

Jaime, by his part, feared that this 'brilliance' would make them the laughing stock of the realm.

Scratch that, Jaime feared more what his father would do when the boy screw things up and tarnish the Lannister name.

'I have to protect him, help him win, and hope not to get too many of those damn arrows in me.' Jaime thought.

It was at this moment that he had a small thought.

'Will Sofya work with us or the Arryn house in this game?' She was the one person, the very one person, that no matter what Jaime would never be able to truly oppose. He owed her far too much for that, a part of him wanted her on the Lannister side, a hope that this way he could protect her, but at the same time he knew what was the biggest danger all of those in their family suffered from.

Themselves.

* * *

**AN:**

**Shorter than I wanted, but that will have to do.**

**Well, here is an explanation for my 'disappearing' these last few weeks. I have been busy writing properly a fic I wanted for a while now. It is an Against the Gods fic with elements of some other works mixed in. **

**I will not post it for now as I am still thinking about the details of it.**

**Anyway, if anyone would like to Beta for me in this or in this new fic I am planning please PM me.**

**Next chapter, the competition in itself and how this action makes things a whole lot more complex in the great game as a whole.**


	17. Chapter 17

With all decisions made Winterfell became a hubbub of activity for the next few days. People running up and down as they had much to do and with many of the lords of the North arriving things only grew even more agitated.

When the Lords came to know about the special tournament that would be held soon many of them showed great interest in the entire idea. Great John, for instance, told Ned that THIS is the type of tournament he would enjoy and declared that he would be entering in the same team as Ned only to show the others the power of the greatest generation of the North.

His son laughed at that and said he'd join Robb then, if only to punch his father in the face without much repercussion.

Quicky enough the lords divided themselves amongst the camps with the clearly weakest being the Lannister camp as they would depend mostly on the Queen's guards and on Jaime Lannister for any chance of victory. The only shocking addition was that the Boltons joined the Lannister camp, it was a bit weird in the eyes of the other lords of the North, but when it was pointed out that both northerner teams were already full and that showing the future king how good it is to have a northerner by his side, well the other lords didn't have much they could say.

The most shocking for the houses of the North and the rest, however, was how Tigre had let Elizaveta, Ludmila (who both her father and brother refused in their teams), Sophya, Valentina, and Olga into his team and each would command a number of part of his forces. When the fight was about to begin he only had his squire by his side and one guard, the rest was all with the others.

To make matters even more hard to understand one could clearly hear Tigre saying that there was no need for a guard at all, but young Lucas Corbray, the youngest of the three Corbray brothers, would not let that happen this way.

The Northerners and the Royal Party stared in wonder as they saw how Tigre was talked to by others, it was not the typical way of interacting between nobles, it was much freer and the distinctions were not as clear and separated. He talked and interacted with all as if his equals, he would not look down or demand respect by others due to his birth and such. Young Lucas was just Tigre's squire, but he talked to Tigre in a way no different than if he was a brother of his doing a stupid decision.

But, despite that, no one could see any sign of distance or of actual insubordination. If anything Tigre's soldiers were much more united and organized than most others, and in the King's eyes there were clear signs of approval.

'This boy, why couldn't he have been my son instead of the pisspoor failure I had. Oh, Lyanna, have we had a child would he be even greater than this? ... Oh, who am I kidding? Of course, he would have been, he would be your child and mine, a true Storm King!'

Ned, meanwhile, felt happy seeing all this as he could see that the Vale would have a competent and honorable leader in the future. A steady and honorable supporter for the Stark family.

As for Rob, who was surrounded by the heirs and second sons of the nobles of the North, he felt a fierce desire to defeat his father in special, to prove that this next generation would be even better. He also felt a great desire to hit Joffrey during this tournament because, well, is there even a specific reason for wanting to beat Joffrey when he is, as Theon eloquently told him more than once, a bloody coward cunt?

Amongst those who would not be competing two people were talking.

"So, would you like to make a bet with me, Imp?" The Lord Manderly asked, a pouch of coin in hand as he looked at Tyrion with interest. The fat lord was far too fat to participate in an event like the one that will be happening next.

Tyrion, by his part, shook his head.

"No thanks, I feel like it is better not, my Lord."

"Why? Do you not think you can get it right?" The Manderly lord asked but Tyrion stayed quiet for a little while before speaking.

"It is not that, I just don't wish to lose coin." Tyrion admitted, making the Manderly lord confused until he just shrugged and left.

Tyrion, by his part, felt like sighing. He wanted to bet, this was just such an innovating type of game and watching it would certainly be an experience to behold, but Tyrion had a rule about betting.

He would never bet against Jaime, and despite how he wish it not so he knew there was virtually no way that the Lannister group would win. Not with Joffrey in command, shouting stupid orders everywhere and not letting Jaime command anyone, just ordered to accompany Joffrey together with the Hound as if Kingsguard.

'Oh well, at least I will get some good whores for the money I am not throwing away in a useless bet.' Tyrion thought before turning to look at the Vale side, more specifically at his beloved daughter.

Tyrion would be the first to admit, he has no idea whatsoever how someone as beautiful as Sofya cam from him. His best bet was that all the beauty that his twins had and that was denied to him was instead concentrated on Sofya and magnified.

More than once Tyrion cursed his father for what happened to his Tisha, she might have been a whore but she was still his wife and no matter what he loved her. He would like nothing more than to have her here with him now, watching as their daughter enchanted all those that could see her.

In Tigre's side, he finally relented after his squire complained way too much about leaving Tigre alone for this. Tigre might be the Lord Paramount of the East now, but the simple fact is that Tigre felt he would be better served alone. He would act as a distraction, bait, and as a sharpshooter to hit as many as possible.

He would move better if alone but he ended up obliging his squire when it was pointed out that, should he be injured, their team would lose many points. If he had at least two bodyguards things would be different so Tigre let it be so, but he made sure that both were to carry his arrows.

Now it was time for the competition and they all were ready for it. Everyone was brimming with fighting spirit and the Vanadis in specific all wanted to one-up each other.

* * *

Tigre was moving silently through the forest. He had foregone the clothes with the colors of his house or armor, choosing instead to go with a simple and unadorned leather armor of a simple brown and green.

Honestly speaking, it was really nothing much to look at but no one in Tigre's side said anything about it. They were used to such a thing by now and even the most stubborn of those in the Vale army had long since gotten used to this.

Close to Tigre his two companions moved as quietly as they could. They were not nearly as agile as Tigre but they still made do.

Tigre sent the sign to stop as he saw a plausible target. It was an ugly young man, his skin is pink and blotchy, his nose broad, his hair long and dark and dry. His lips are wide and meaty, wormy looking, and he smiled with a wet-lipped smile as he looked around. In his hands a pair of bow and arrow in place.

"Here, here, boy, boy. Come out and play with uncle Ramsay. I promise you will not die, quickly at least."

Knocking an arrow to his bow, Tigre aimed at the target.

SWOOSH

The arrow flew true, hitting Ramsay Snow in the ass. Tigre smirked a bit seeing his target jump at impact before turning to him with his bow in the ready. Tigre took out two arrows, as soon as Ramsay sent his Tigre sent one of his as well, the two arrows hit one another, deviating on their paths. Ramsay's arrow flew away to a tree while Tigre deviated away from its original target and hit Ramsay in the groin.

Ramsay instantly went down but before he could think of doing anything Tigre's second arrow flew as well, hitting him in the middle of his brows and sending him to the ground, passed out cold.

Moving to him Tigre went to check if he was okay. Seeing that he was just passed out he nodded to himself before using the sword he had in hand and hitting Ramsay over and over again. The more hits you get on an enemy the more points so doing this would give his team more points.

Thus Ramsay stayed in the ground, being beaten like a dog by Tigre.

* * *

In another part of the battlefield, Rob was moving with John as they searched for their father. On their sides the direwolves that were little more than pups walked with them.

Suddenly the Direwolves growled (to be more specific Graywind growled, Ghost just stared in weariness) towards the forest. The two turned in that direction and saw a few people coming out of the forest.

It was the king and Ned, together with some of their lords as extra protection.

"Bloody pups, if not for them we would have gotten to you without an issue." Robert said with a grim, Ned only stared as he hosted up his sword.

Rob and John looked at one another and without hesitation ran away to where they came from. The king and the lord of Winterfell looked at one another and ran after them. The two not willing to let those two get away without a good beating.

Suddenly Rob whistled and, from the side, a group of heirs came running down. The Karstark brothers and the Smalljon came balling down with gusto together with a few others to attack, not the king and Ned but the other Lords of the North.

Seeing this the King laughed in pure extasy, this might not be quite a battlefield but it sure gave off the same type of feeling and he was loving every fucking inch of it all. He hosted his war hammer and turned to the chaotic battle behind them only to barely avoid a strike from John.

Normally, a bastard attacking a king would easily cost the bastard's hand, arm, and everything else attached to it. But, this is a game and the king could not give less of a fuck about the costumes of Westeros right now.

On a true battlefield, no one cared about where you came from, it is kill or be killed and Robert wanted to be the one doing the killing.

In his side, he could see Ned getting desperate to reach him even as Rob was fighting him, not that the king could pay much attention to this as he was focusing more and more on this fight. And, the more time passed the more he was astounded by the bastard of Winterfell.

The way the boy fought reminded him a bit of Rhaegar, but he also had a lot of the North in his style and Robert could tell that the boy was good. Robert felt exhilarated, in his mind he was almost certain that the rumors that John was the son of Ashara Dayne, the sister of the sword of the morning who had taught the damned silver fucker, and thus John was to be of purely noble blood.

The more the two fought the more certain Robbert was of his conjecture, but that did not decrease in anything his exultation of fighting for real once in fucking years now. But, the more he did so the more he hated something.

He was too damn fat!

He could see the kid's moves coming, moved to intercept, but he was too slow to actually defeat the boy properly. Oh, he had the advantage of strength, of that the king had no doubts, but he was much too slower than before.

'Getting back to kingslanding, let's try and get back in shape!' He came to the decision despite knowing inside that he likely would not follow through with it. He enjoyed the pleasures of life far too much for such.

It was at that moment that movement started from the other side, at the corner of the king's eyes he could see a group being led by Valentina and another by Ludmila. Both were dashing at the king who was still locked in combat with John.

He tried to disengage but, by the time he managed so, it was too late. The new additions came at them with all due speed and they hit them when they were weaker.

Both groups showed great ferocity in their attack and before long they left when the king's group and the Norhtener heirs started to reorganize. They tried to pursue but they were all quite tired and if there was one thing Tigre insisted that all those in the army knew to do and do well was to shoot with a bow. Olga that was a bit on the back was commanding the bowman as they picked apart the soldiers from the two larger groups.

Both groups were now united in cursing the bowman who could hit despite the heavy foliage and trees. By the time they caught up with the smaller Vale contingency they Valemen all turned and advanced to combat again.

At some point, someone amongst them all started to laugh and before long everyone was laughing in exultation at this whole situation. They all were enjoying themselves quite a lot by now.

* * *

In the last location of battle Joffrey was trying to find any opponent for his contingency. He had sent the bastard of the Bolton lord to search, not really expecting much of just some baseborn bastard, but hoping something good to come out of it.

Unsurprisingly for Joffrey, the bastard was nowhere to be seen and he was looking aimlessly at where enemies could be. Jaime had suggested dividing their forces, at least between himself and Joffrey, so as to not be so big a target and to cover more ground, but Joffrey laughed at the idea.

"Uncle, while your skills with the sword are definitely the best in the seven kingdoms you mind for war is just not right. Protecting the king is the highest priority at all times, how can you all do that if you are dispersed all around just like that?" His point was ridiculous in the ears of all those who knew more than two iotas about war. But Joffrey was their leader and they had to obey.

They then saw a group standing in their path not far away. It was Sofya who was standing proudly before them with five other Vale soldiers. Joffrey leered lecherously at Sofya when he saw her and started screaming to go and capture her, basically forgetting what the actual objective of this was all about, but the Lannister forces had to obey and obey they did as 10 of them moved to attack, including the hound.

He honestly would rather be back in some whorehouse or something instead of playing war, and especially doing so under stupid orders from the golden prick, but this was his job anyway and he'd do his job.

The Vale Soldiers stood in front of Sofya, they all joined their shields together in a wall of steel in a manner similar to the one the Unsullied do it. It would never hold for that long, but that was not the objective anyway. They were a distraction to bring attention to the front and let the attack from the back to happen with as little resistance as possible.

By the time the battle started the Lannister soldiers were troubled in how to reach them since in the front the Vale soldiers were blocking and Sofya was using her polearm to guard the sides. Her movements, despite how unsightly the weapon was, were smooth and with no wasted movements. She hit many of the soldiers trying to circulate around this wall and all those that she hit would go down and not get up. They were not dead, but certainly not fine either.

The Hound was the only one that was not really trying there, he had no desire of hurting any woman if he could avoid it and he knew Sofya. From the few times he had seen the girl when in kingslanding she always treated him well despite his scars, never calling him as Hound or any other term, nor did she stare at his scars.

If offered to change from a guard of the golden prick to her he would do it in a heartbeat, especially if he could punch Joffrey in his smug face to boot, but that was not to be. Moving his sword he batted away the attacks from the Valemen and attacked back, all hitting their shields but that managed to knock back them a bit every time.

Joffrey was growing impatient and sent 4 more for help, leaving himself with only 13 guards. It was at this time that Elizaveta came with three others by her side. Joffrey sent 10 of his guards to defeat them, but by this point, he noticed that he only had a scant few round him. It was hardly enough, but he did not care.

PHEW

PHEW

PHEW

Arrows started flying at him. Joffrey, without much of a second thought, jumped to behind Roose Bolton who served as a meatshield for him.

As Roose was forced in this position by the prince who was bragging immensely before and now was using him as meatshield he came to the decision that this prince really was not worth shit. Using him to become warden of the North would likely be really hard to do, and possibly not really worth it if he was to defend this sort of idiot.

But, even with Roose as a meatshield, the arrows still found their way to any exposed part of Joffrey who was yelling for someone to go and kill the one shooting at him. Jaime, knowing that he should move in and do something about it and knowing the likely person shooting, took off to find Tigre.

Running in the forest while being assailed by arrows made Jaime feel like he was back in his earlier days, fighting against the brotherhood without banners by the side of his heroes.

Reaching Tigre he was already with a few blotches of paint, clearly, Jaime had been hit a few times but his training and experience let him evade the most of it. What shocked Jaime though was that he was at least 250 meters away from his original position, and yet Tigre was hitting with impossible accuracy.

Going for his sword Jaime dashed at Tigre who took out his own blade, the two locked blades with one another and began a fierce duel with Jaime having the advantage but never really being able to give that final blow.

At this moment Jaime remembered the orders from Cersei, despite feeling that this was not the right decision he took out a dagger with his left hand and tried to hit Tigre with it, but the Lord Paramount of the East avoided it and before Jaime could try anything Tigre's squire and guard both ran at him. Taking him away from Jaime and disarming him. Being held down Jaime stared in mounting horror as Tigre moved to him and took the dagger on the ground. A dagger that had engraved the lion of Lannister, a ruby on the hilt, and the words 'Property of Jaime Lannister' in it, a gift from Tyrion long ago that now Jaime could only see as a freaking disaster waiting to happen.

"Sir Jaime, we are on a friendly event, so could you explain exactly why is it that you tried to stab me with a dagger?"

'Oh, fuck me. Father will be so pissed at me.' Jaime thought, wondering if killing himself now or waiting for his father to chew him out would be better.


	18. Not a chapter

**Not a chapter**

**I am only here to speak that I opened a serverhannel of Discord for anyone who would like to speak of ideas for this story, others I work on, or make request or comment on possible new fanfics I could write.**

**Here is the server:**

discord .g g/KX9BjZh


	19. Chapter 18

After the fighting was done and everyone returned the king and the lords of the realm all had huge smiles on their faces. This might not have been a war but it sure felt like it and the simple fact they could exercise in such a manner, remove the stress of lordship in such a way, was enough to make all of them glad.

If one were to look from the outside they would see that the king hasn't smiled so broadly and cheerfully for a while now. He was extremely content with himself, this was exactly what his life was missing.

The thrill of a true fight with his brother in all but name by his side.

When they were approaching the castle's main hall they were all stopped to get the count about their 'injuries'. You could hear Rob Star asking Theon and John who they managed to hit and the king was beside Ned, the two feeling like they were back in the Vale all that time ago, getting into fights and then returning to the castle with a huge smile and the knowledge they had managed to be victorious over whatever fight they got themselves into.

However, when they entered back in the halls of Winterfell, the lords of the North, Ned, and the king all froze in place. That being due to Jaime Lannister, knight of the kingsguard, being held down by Valemen while the eldest son of Tywin Lannister was without his cocky smile, one eye already black by this point.

On the side, one could see the Queen trying to reach out for her brother in hysterics while Joffrey was calling for the heads of all Valemen, to burn them all. Seeing this the king turned to look for Tigre who was grim-faced in a corner, by his side was Tyrion who had Myrcella and Tohmen by his side, calming the two crying children down.

"What in the bloody hells is going on here!?" The king shouted, his voice so loud it broke through all the chaos and the shrieks of Cersei and Joffrey.

When everything was quiet the one to speak first was not Tigre or even Jaime, but Cersei.

"What is happening is treason! This insolent and treasonous beast must be put down for touching my brother!" She said while pointing at Tigre who did not speak up. Cersei, in her self-righteousness, did not notice the darkening of Robbert's glare at her calling the only son of the man who he considered his father a beast.

That fact was not helped when he turned to Tigre and asked.

"What happened exactly, lad?"

Tigre then simply told the truth of things.

"During the fight I pestered Ser Jaime and the Lannister camp with arrows. Ser Jaime managed to get to me and we began to fight properly with our swords, but in the middle of combat, he took out a dagger and tried to pierce my heart. I thankfully avoided it and had it not been my squire's quick thinking and actions I might have perished in his hands." Tigre said, and just like that, the king glared bloody murder on Jaime's direction.

He moved to the knight and, without a second thought, punched him so hard on the face that he lost his two front teeth which he spits out on the floor.

"You honorless piece of shit! I would have your head for it if not for you being family." The kind said furiously. He then proceeded to spit on Jaime's face, the action such that the guards were stunned. That moment in which they were stunned was just long enough for Cersei and Joffrey to bypass them and reach Robbert.

Cersei tried to claw at his face, but he just held her hand right before it reached him. He then proceeded to slap her so hard she went to the floor. Joffrey, who had just gotten close, spoke up.

"Y-You can't do this! As a prince, I say you can't do thi-"

SLAP

Joffrey too was slapped to the ground just like his mother, the boy not able to comprehend what had happened as he looked dazedly at his father.

"You are prince, but I am KING of the Seven Kingdoms! What I say, counts, so you better not go speaking nonsense, boy." Joffrey cowered at hearing this, not willing to speak anything anymore. That gave Robbert time to turn to Jaime who was trying to attack the king, his eyes burning with fury at what he had just seen.

Robert, seeing this, had come to a decision.

"You, Ser Jaime, are no longer of my kingsguard! You killed your previous king, you tried to kill the son of the man I consider my father, and now you glare murder at me, you are not worthy of being a kingsguard. No, that is not enough. I will right a wrong that should have been fixed a long time ago! I king Robbert Baratheon, first of my name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, hereby revoke all your rights as a knight! You are the greatest disgrace of all knights of the realm, the worst excuse for what a knight can ever be and forevermore you shall be known as such." The king yelled at his face, he then proceeded to move to the white cape of the kingsguard on Jaime's back and rip it out by force, hurting Jaime's neck.

Jaime, however, could not take Robbert calling him thus so he called out.

"A failure?! I saved the lives of you and of all of those in the Rebellion army!" He said, making the king and everyone look at him in wonder.

"Explain." Eddard said, no one was paying attention to him before but if one were to look they would see how his hands rested clenched on the hilt of ice, just waiting for an excuse or an order from the king to decapitate Jaime where he stands. He, much life Robert, considers Tigre as something between a nephew or a younger brother due to their relationship with the late lord Arryn. The fact that Jaime had tried to kill a Lord Paramount while in the North, in Winterfell, and it was Tigre only made his dislike for Jaime grow exponentially.

Jaime, showing his typical smirk even as his mouth had blood on it and his front teeth were missing, spoke.

"Do you all know what the mad king did on his last days of rule? Why he put the head of the alchemists as Hand of the King? I can tell you all why, he put WildFire all over Kingslanding. On every key location, he stashed hundreds, if not thousands, of bottles of the substance. Had I not killed him after he had ordered me to take my father's head he would have set it all alight. All of kingslanding, every part of it, would have burned with you all inside! I **SAVER** al of you, and in exchange, I got known as kingslayer and looked down upon."

As Jaime finished saying that everyone was quiet for a moment and then a buzz of murmurs everywhere started, everyone talking about this revelation and if the information was trustworthy.

However, just as some of the lords mellowed a bit towards Jaime, thinking he might have saved them, the sound of mocking claps could be heard.

Everyone turned to the source and saw it was Valentina who was calmly clapping at this development. She moved forward, her pose as she walked was such that many could confuse her for a queen and Cersei, who had finally managed to compose herself again, looked at Valentina with anger and resentment, especially when she remembered the words of so long ago from Maggy the Frog.

_'Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear.'_

The thought of that prophecy and the appearance of Valentina, just as it was with any of the other girls with Tigre, was enough to make Cersei fearful and furious at the thought they might one day replace her.

Valentina, seeing the fury in Cersei's eyes, actually smiled at her which made the Queen even more infuriated. Valentina didn't care as she directed her attention to the king.

"My majesty, I am afraid to say but Jaime Lannister here is lying." Valentina said, making the former knight grit his teeth in anger as he spat out.

"I speak the truth."

"No, you really don't." She then turned to the king. "You see, while working from the Vale with the help of Tigre we helped the former hand of the king with some matters regarding infrastructure. John Arryn actually wanted to help Kingslanding infrastructure regarding its cisterns and drains in hopes of improving the life quality in the city. While it did not succeed as we had hoped we did began the work and while we did so we had to investigate the underground of the city. While the projects did not work we did obtain some understanding of the underground and we never found any traces of wildfire."

Valentina, of course, was lying as she did find the wildfire, but she had long since taken care of it and now the city had none of it stashed away. Even if someone were to search in hopes of proving Jaime's words, they would not find anything.

But, for the king and the other lords there, these words only cemented the idea that Jaime was a liar, and a liar of the worst type.

Of the type that is caught lying.

"You little golden shit, I feel ashamed of having you like family. You not only attacked a weaponless boy during a spar, you even made this sort of excuse to try and look good, you coward little shit. Be glad I am not taking your head, Jaime Lannister, the lying coward."

"Lying shit." One of the lords of the North said. Cersei glared at the lord, but it was only her since the other Lannisters and Westerman were looking down in embarrassment. Especially when other lords started chanting it.

"Lying coward."

"Lying coward."

"LYING COWARD."

"Jaime Lannister, the LYING COWARD!"

The jeers only grew worse and the king told the guards to throw Jaime out of the castle, not wanting to see him anymore.

"No, no you can't do this! You can't take my brother away from me! Guards, Lannister Guards!" Cersei shouted and despite knowing this was a bad, BAD idea, the Lannister Guards had to obey. "Take those beasts away from my brother!"

The Lannister men, seeing no real choice, moved to do as they were bid. However, there were a few things worthy of notice. First, the number of Lannister men in the hall was only 15 and the number of soldiers of the Vale in the hall was about 40. Second, they were not expecting this act so they were not fully equipped while the Valemen were all equipped perfectly and to the teeth. And finally, after Tigre returned he took his bow back so he was fully prepared for anything.

Not that this was needed as Robbert shouted loudly.

"EVERYONE, STAND DOWN AND STOP THIS MADNESS **NOW**!" as Robbert said that the Lannister soldiers stopped and so did the Valemen. Taking a deep breath the kind spoke. "Lannister soldiers, you will pack your things and you shall escort Jaime Lannister back to Casterly Rock. Tell the old lion he can have his precious little shit back, but he is not and will never again be a knight!"

The king then turned and left, wanting a moment of peace after having his good mood ruined so thoroughly by Jaime's stupid actions. Even IF he were to believe Jaime took out a dagger out of reflex he still took out a dagger and tried to kill a Lord Paramount during what was effectively little more than a spar.

That he did so while being a kingsguard, thus representing the crown, only made it many times worse. This could have started a war and Robert knew that Tywin Lannister would likely want to make some complaint about bad mouthing his son, but he lied to his king in a stupid manner to get some honor back and was found out lying just like that. He had made excuses when there were none and was now a stain on the Lannister name.

Tyrion, on the side, could only wince. He could not predict what his father's reaction to this would be, but it was entirely possible that he could try and get some sort of revenge for this insult, most likely against the Vale as Tywin would see no point in going after the king as his grandson would be the next king. Tyrion, however, was not stupid.

While he was not fully sure what the extent of the current military might of the Vale is, he knew enough. He had visited many times due to Sofya and he had seen the Vale army and navy before, he did not know how good the Vale generals would be but he certainly would not be an easy nut to crack. If anything, Tyrion was quite sure the Vale was at least the equal to the Westerlands while they had more staunch supporters from the Stormlands, North, Dorne, and the Riverlands. Meanwhile, the Westerlands had no friends whatsoever due to his father's own actions and hubris.

Honestly speaking, Tyrion knew that his grandfather would have likely ruined their family due to being too soft, but Tyrion was fairly confident that Tywin might do just the same due to his arrogance.

'I feel that perhaps I should go out there on a tour throw the Free Cities, that should help me not get killed.' Tyrion thought amusedly, not really thinking he would do so but liking the thought of leaving his father to do as he pleases. Since having a kid of his own Tyrion had gone past his desire for approval by his father. He now could care less about that, only worried about what was best for his own family.

He was also fairly sure that Jaime would be fine. No longer being a knight would be a heavy blow, sure, especially since Jaime's whole life was centered on this singular aspect and no longer being one would certainly sting something fierce, but he did something really stupid and he was only lucky the kind didn't completely strip him of all his titles and noble rights, but being known as a liar and a coward would make it where, no matter what, he would never be able to control the Westerlands that well.

* * *

The next day, Ned accepted the offer to be Hand of the King and one week later left for kingslanding besides the Royal Procession. The Queen and the Royal children were notably distant, Myrcela and Thomen sad about their uncle, while Joffrey was furious over the fact his 'faction' during the mock battle got the least results, which he cared far more than what happened to Jaime, while Cersei felt like the world was falling apart due to how her brother was no longer there with her. Her mind imagining how she would extract her revenge over this act.

As for Tigre and the others, they decided to return first to the Vale before heading to Kingslanding. They could easily return with the Royal Procession, but on this last week, they heard of how unbearably slow they moved and that Cersei convinced Robert to go in the Westerlands for them to talk to her father and explain everything to him over what happened.

The king accepted this without much care, in his honest opinion the longer he spent away from the capital and that accursed chair the better. Tigre wasn't sure how good an idea this would be, but Valentina assured him it would be fine.

Tigre accepted her word for it, he might not fully believe in her but he knew that she wouldn't try and scheme against him. Not when the fate of the world was literally on the balance. Well, that and she honestly grows to care for Tigre enough to not end up killing him for amusement.

And of course, the fear of actual divine retribution and being killed by the Faceless Men if she tried anything to displease their goddess certainly helped keep her in line.

Valentina could see through what the Queen intended, either kill Eddard Stark in Casterly Rock and make her father Hand, and with him, Jaime going to the Capital, or killing the King and proclaiming Joffrey king then and there.

Honestly, Valentina was fairly certain both moves would be scoffed at by Tywin Lannister and her ideas promptly ignored. That Jaime had gotten a bad reputation to the worst degree would certainly displease the old lion, but he got his heir back and the one to do the stupid things one after the other was Jaime anyway. He should instead be just grateful Valentina hasn't revealed that the Royal children are actually bastard children.

Meanwhile, Tigre and the other's plans on how to deal with the dragons' situation would not work quite as they wanted. The reason being an event that was about to take place in Essos, something big.

Pentos burns, the Golden Company changed commanders to the former lord of Griffin's Host, John Connington, and he sacked the city. Taking in the sacking more than just gold and slaves, but a dragonness, a lizard, and three eggs.

While, on the far North, Mance Raider found a certain horn, the Horn of Winter, and, with this, his host of 70000 grew 4000 new heads, Giant heads. And with this new addition more and more people moved to join him. Many, many more.

* * *

**AN:**

**Chaos, a tempestuous storm will be growing everywhere and if you thought the War of the Five Kings was bad you just have to wait for how bad things will be in the coming future.**

**Jaime got the worst dishonor possible, the king just not killing or maiming him because the old lion might try and revolt should that happen. But remember, in Westeros being a knight is a symbol of respect, of honor, and having it taken away like this will certainly make everyone look down at Jaime quite a lot. I could have done more, but I honestly like Jaime.**

**It is like the character Adrastia say in Discordant North (a fanfic I totally recommend), Jaime is a perfect example of someone who could have been the classic white knight in shining armor, but his father, sister, and reality screwed him over so much he is just a wreck right now.**

**As for Essos, some of the people with Tigre will still go there, but what they will do remains to be seen. John Connington and a fake dragon have now what they need for the prophecy of Rhaegar, but how will this go for them? We will have to wait and see.**

**And as for the Beyond the Wall, Mance Raider now has 4000 giants, and, with the power of so many giants, more tribes are willing to listen to him and follow him. His host will be even larger than 100000 that was in CANON.**

**I am even having to wonder, will it possibly be necessary for Tigre and the Vanadis to obtain their Viralt (Draconic Tools) and Black Bow again. Well, getting them would not be hard, Valiria had control over many of the cities across Essos and the Black Bow certainly look like something to be in Ashai or Vollantis, places of worship by H'loor. Well, I will leave the decision making for you all, should I give them these weapons or not? **


End file.
